Innocent Heart
by bibijammie
Summary: This story revolves around Lapis and her sudden change of heart when Bernhardt leaves her to die and Kazuma saves her instead. Kazuma x Lapis
1. Introduction

**I was always curious about the whole Lapis/Tsui-Ling thing since not much of it was clearly explained in the anime. So now I started a fic on it...I hope you like it! Pls review!**

Lapis Pov

While I was sitting on the desk of what was called my room, plenty of things went through my head. I existed for 6 months now and I slowly regained most of the humans memories whose life essence I carry inside me. She really had a beautiful and careless life, that girl called Tsui-Ling. She was in love with a young handsome man who did anything for her to make her happy. She was happy, she was happy because he was with her. My master told me the story, that Tsui-Ling and that wind magic user were lovers. He told me that Kazuma, before he gained his strong powers recklessly attacked Armagest, which lead the previous leader Erwin Lezsaar to use Tsui-Ling as a sacrifire to summon a powerful demon. Kazuma was unable to save her because that time he was too weak. It gave Erwin pleasure to see Kazuma suffer. Apparently, I exist due to a mixture of the demon who was summonded by her power and her remaining life essence. I regain memories of her day by day. I see her life in my dreams. My master once asked me what was the last thing Tsui-Ling thought of before she died right infront of her boyfriends eyes. I didn't actually had a clue that time, but hearing the story I guessed that she must have really been angry at that time. I mean he promised her to protect her forever, but he didn't, instead he dragged her into all this and attacked a powerful modern magic organisation of which he sure as hell should have known he wouldn't be able to defeat! It was his fault that Tsui-Ling got in trouble in the first place and to the worst he didn't even safe her when she got killed! Wasn't such a thing unforgivable? Wouldn't anyone wish to kill his so called "lover" if something like that happened? That was what I thought all this time. But I was wrong. I recently regained Tsui-Ling's last memories...she wasn't mad at all. She was just glad that atleast Kazuma managed to stay alive, she genuinly believed that he tried his best in saving her. But there was something else, the reason she wanted to stay alive wasn't for her own selfish desire. It was because she wanted to be with Kazuma forever, she wanted to love him till the end. She was scared that, was she to leave him behind, he would go insane. These were her worries, she didn't want to be apart from him, that's why she wanted to stay alive so badly. It was beyong strange I couldn't follow her feelings at all. Perhapbs I would if her memories keep flowing insde me...

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I said.

"It's me." I heard the familiar voice that belonged to my master saying.

I instantly got up to open the door for him. He stood infornt of me and looked at me. I looked up at him, he was a very tall man and always put on a serious face, expect when he experied the joy of hurting others, which like he told me, was a thing that could make even me happy. I tried it out and put on a fake smile whenever we managed to make others feel pain, yet I wasn't actually happy about what we did. I felt nothing. My heart was still empty. I don't know what feelings are and I wonder if I ever would...

"Lapis, some trash we need to take care of appeared."

"Will we head out now?"

"Not right now. Before that I want you to do something else."

"What is it Master?"

He put out a white lacy bra and a matching white lacy panty.

"Take a shower and put this on. Dry your hair let it loose."

"Yes Master." I answered.

He asked me to do this kind of thing many times, I already got used to it. But I really didn't understand the reason behind all this. When I asked him, he told me that it is something that makes him feel good.

I removed my clothes and went into the shower. When I finished I dried my hair as my master ordered me to and I got into the lingerie.

I walked to the living room were he was waiting for me shirtless. As he saw me he got up and starred at me hungrily.

"So beautiful..." he commented, strocking my cheeck.

His fingers wandered down my skin, it tickled. He pressed his lips against mine and I, as he ordered me all other times opened my month for him. He kissed me long and hard. He lifted me up and I felt something hard poking me. Why was it like that? Was this his magic? I didn't get it at all. He continued kissing me all over my body, as he laid me on the bed. He removed my lingerie and did _it _to me. I really have no idea what it's called, and as for the oh so great feeling master Bernhardt told me about, I couldn't feel anything at all. When we were finished he laid down.

"Go to bed Lapis, we will have to fight tommorow." he ordered.

"Yes master." I replied while I stood up to go into my room.

When I closed my eyes I had another flashback of Tsui-Ling's life.

_"Kazuma! Hurry! We need to get back to the restaurant!" The pretty brunette shouted as she carried a lot of bags out of the supermarket._

_The young man came out of the supermarket, he carried even more bags._

_"I am coming!" he said as he smiled. _

_Tsui-Ling smiled back at him._

_They called a taxi and went to the restaurant._

_"I am so happy that you are working for us now, things are a lot easier like this you know. I always had to carry all this stuff by myself. Now I am happy to have a big strong man like you help me!" Tsui-Ling smiled happily._

_"Anytime. You can always rely on me." Kazuma smiled back._

_End Flashback._

I opened my eyes. Smiling. Laughter. Why? Why did they do that? What made them so happy? I couldn't understand. But what I knew was, that Tsui-Ling indeed was a very happy person. She didn't hate Kazuma, she loved him, even though he wasn't able to keep his promise in the end. She loved him. Something was bothering me...what was it? Why did I feel like this? It probably is guilt...I felt guilty because I have been lying to Kazuma. I shouldn't have done that... I am such a fool... My master said it would bring me happiness to make Kazuma feel miserable, but it truly didn't. I sighed and closed my eyes again, trying to fall asleep.

I should forget about all this, it doesn't matter at all now. I can't redo what I did. He is our enemy anyway. He tried to kill Master Bernhardt! I wont forgive him, I will continue to torture his heart...I will... suddenly everything around me went black as I fell asleep.

The next morning...

I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Yes?"

"It's Ilya. Master Bernhardt asked me to wake you up, please get ready."

"I will be ready within half an hour." I replied.

"Allright." The maid said and left.

I got up and took a shower. I got dressed in my usual red outfit with the black pantyhose. I wondered what kind of fight today's would be like. Come to think of it, Master Bernhardt didn't talk about his battles in advance. Expect when it was about Kazuma. But that was probably because that case revolved around me. I went down into the living room and saw my master already awaiting me.

"Good morning." he greeted.

"Good morning master." I greeted back.

"Let's go then." he said.

"Yes Master."

When we were out of the mansion he took me under his coat and we teleported.

We landed on a large place, there seemed to be a fabric before. It was dirty and empty.

"Finally you are here, Bernhardt Rhodes." a voice suddenly said.

"Hmph. Of course I am. There is no way I'd reject a challenge like that." my master replied with a smirk.

"That's a beautiful piece you got there with you. How about I take it if you loose?"

"You will loose for sure so I don't have any problem with this deal. If I loose you can take her."

I looked at my master shocked. Why would he do something like that?

"Master..." I stated frightened.

"Do not worry Lapis, I am confident. I wont loose against this wimp. I've never lost against him. He is a weakling."

He sure was confident, I just hoped he wasn't joking!

Suddenly the other man came out of his ambush.

"Good evening beautiful lady. I am thunder magic user Yuuichi Matou, pleased to meet you." He bowed as he greeted me.

I just starred at him without saying a thing. Thunder magic huh? Sure as hell he wont stand a chance against my master. Luckily there was nothing I had to worry about...

"You probably think I am still as weak as I used to be Bernhardt. But you are horribly wrong. I trained hard every day. Just to defeat you. You piece of shit."

"Hmph, show me what you learned then and stop the small talk, scumbag."

My master turned to me.

"Lapis, stay back for now but back me up if things turn out badly."

"Yes Master."

"TAKE THIS YOU LOWLIFE!" Yuuichi yelled as he fired an attack at my master. My master quickly created a barrier which blocked all of his attacks.

"Tzz,still this old trick." Yuuichi said.

"As long as you come at me with that kind of weak attacks I wont move."

"Very well." Yuuichi replied with a smirk. He closed his eyes for a moment and fired an even bigger attack at us, which broke Master's barrier! That kind of thing never happened! Who was this guy? Why was he able to destroy Armagest's barrier?

As the barrier was destroyed, I and my master were thrown back by the great power of his thunder. We were laying on the ground.

"Lapis." My master ordered me.

I stood up and ran towards Yuuichi with my sword. As I tried to slash him with my sword he kicked my stomach and fired an attack at me which sent me flying at a wall.

Ouch. That hurt. I felt something wet running down my head. And when I touched it I realized that it was blood. I felt dizzy, but I couldn't stop now. I had to help my master. I tried to get up, just then Yuuichi put chains around my hands and feet.

"Hahahahaha." He laughed evilly.

"How do you like that beauty? If I were you I wouldn't go up against someone like me, so watch what you do. Otherwise I am afraid I have to kill a beauty like you..."

Shit! I was totally trapped now. I couldn't move at all. Master, do something!

My master fired a heavy surprise attack at Yuuichi from behind which caused Yuuichi to fall to the ground. Yay! Atleast he was a bit injured. But that didn't stop him from firing more attacks at my master. I watched the two men fighting for quite a while. It seemed like it would end in a draw.

"I think that playtime is over now." Yuuichi suddenly said with a smirk.

"I will kill you right now you bastard." My master replied angrily. He was heavily injured, I've never seen him that injured before. The guy we were dealing with was really very strong.

"Master!" I shouted.

Master Bernhardt turned around to look at me.

"You shouldn't fight if you are that heavily injured. Go home and get some rest! You can save me later!"

"Lapis..."

"Oh? That's quite a nice idea. Atleast I could have some fun with her then. But after all I think it would be more fun if I killed you before that."

"Try it..."

My master closed his eyes and took two cards out of his coat. He was going to use his strongest attack now! He would certainly win with this attack, but it would weaken him a lot!

I closed my eyes as the big explosion hit Yuuichi. He probably died. My master won! But what did I expect? He is the best after all!

I suddenly spotted a hand crawling out of the dirt. It can't be...It was Yuuichi. He didn't die at all!

"You scumbag, such a thing wont kill me! IT WONT KILL ME!" He yelled angrilly.

When I looked around my master was nowhere to be found.

"Bernhardt! Stop hiding! Where are you you bastard!" Yuuichi yelled.

"Beeeeeernhaaaaaaaardt!"

"Shit! That coward escaped! I can't feel his presence anymore!"

NO WAY! My master would never leave me alone like that! This wasn't true!

Yuuichi turned around to look at me. When I saw his hate filled eyes my legs started to shake. He wouldn't do something to me would he?

"Bernhardt! Wherever you are now you bastard! If you don't come back now I will kill that little treasure of yours! I WILL KILL HER YOU HEAR ME?"

My whole body started to shake, master where are you? Please come back and safe me!

"Hmph. You coward. I will kill her off right now." Yuuichi turned around and fired an attack at me.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled in fear.

Master please! Please safe me master! I can't believe he would leave me like that, he would never do such a thing...he...

I suddenly felt that my hands and feet were realeased from the chains and then I felt myself laying bridal style in the arms of a male. It had to be Master Bernhardt! He didn't leave me alone after all! I smiled lightly.

But when I looked up it wasn't Bernhardt at all.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at the man.

"Ka-ka-ka-zu-ma?" I managed to say.

He smiled at me. Why why? Why did he save me? I was the one who tried to make his life miserable! This...this is a dream right? I felt my eyes getting heavy and then everything around me went pitch black.

Kazuma Pov

Oh no she fell asleep. There were plenty of things I wanted to ask her. I looked at her face. She looked so beautiful. As beautiful as when I met her for the first time...her? No I am talking about Tsui-Ling. These two are certainly not the same person,right? It couldn't be. Tsui-Ling is dead, she was eaten by the devil. Also Lapis behavoir is completely diffrent from Tsui-Ling's. Tsui Ling was always happy, she would laugh and smile like there was no tommorow. But Lapis was emotionless...

"Shit it's the wind contractor!" I heard the boy who tried to kill Lapis panic and he quickly teleported away.

Geez. If you are such a coward, you shouldn't fight at all. I decided to fly back to my hotel room, of course I would take the girl with me. I wanted to know more about her any why she looked like Tsui-Ling. I got sad thinking about Tsui-Ling, I missed her so much. She was the only person who liked me the way I was. She didn't care whether I had any powers or not...She loved me the way I was. I wondered how it was possible that Lapis looked exactly like her. The only thing that was diffrent was the eye colour. I wanted to know why she looked like her. She must have some part of Tsui-ling inside of her after all. Yes certainly she has. And that is, why I saved her. I also believe that she is quite innocent in the whole thing. She was born into this world just a few months ago, and she probably believed everything Bernhardt said. I was the bad guy in her eyes. I wanted to clear this misunderstanding with her. When I reached my hotel room I laid her down into my bed. I treated some of her wounds carefully. Poor girl, she was getting dragged into such things by that bastard Bernhardt.

I went to take a shower.

Whe I came back I saw her stirring inside her bed. She got up and looked around the room confused.

"Where am I?" she stammered.

"Enemies hands." I replied teasingly.

She instantly got up.

"Kazuma Yagami!"

"I am just kidding...How are you feeling? I treated most of your wounds but if it still hurts take some pain killers."

She looked at the bandages as if she had never seen such things.

"This wasn't necessary. My body heals quickly by itself."

"Stil it would be bad if you lost too much blood."

She suddenly got up. Nope I wouldn't let her go yet. I needed to get her to talk somehow.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. Master Bernhardt must be worried."

Sigh. Why did she think of him as such a sweet and innocent person?

"I don't think so."

She turned around and I saw a sad look on her face.

"You don't know anything!" she said in a calm voice.

"Why did he escape and didn't save you when you were almost killed then?"

"Why did you not save me back then?"

That hurt. It really did. I again was confronted with my weakness. And with my mistakes of the past. I ran a finger through my hair. I felt tears forming into my eyes, but I was able to hold them back.

Lapis Pov

This was weird. What was I to think now? Did he kidnap me? Or did he really save me because he didn't want me to get hurt? This was confusing! But to be honest...I was really thankful to him...he saved me. If he didn't came I would have died. It was the truth, Master left me. But if I told Kazuma that, I would have to rely on him. I mean I don't have any place to go to, expect Master Bernhardt's.

For now I wanted to thank Kazuma.

"Thanks for saving me." I said as I looked away.

Kazuma who seemed like he was in deep though suddenly looked up at me.

"Oh you're welcome..." he replied.

He looked troubled. It was probably because of what I said. Dammit! I didn't want to hurt him anymore...Should I tell him the truth? It probably would be the best.. I felt a bit guilty before but now this feeling has gotten even worse...now that he saved me...

"Kazuma..."

"Yes?"

"You know...I was lying..."

"What about?"

"About Tsui-Ling's last thought..."

He looked at me expectant.

"She never wanted to kill you..Kazuma...she loved you until the end..."

He looked relieved. I saw him smile.

After a few seconds his face went serious again.

"How do you know all that though? Are you Tsui-Ling?"

"I..."

"Tsui-Ling? No, you couldn't be her...she died...she really died...Why do you look like her?"

"Kazuma...I am a mixture of the demon she was sacrificed for and her life essence...that is why I look like her...I also keep on getting memories from her life. A part of her is still alive inside of me. But I am a diffrent person...I am Lapis."

"I see..."

I had to apologize, he wasn't a bad guy at all. The only reason he was unable to save Tsui-ling back then was his lack of power. I could see in his eyes how much he regretted it. And there was something I also regretted...I wanted to let it out...

"You know. I am really sorry for what I have done. I did something horrible...You probably wont ever forgive me..When I heard the story from Bernhardt I didn't had any memories of Tsui-ling's life. But what I heard made me angry and I was sure she would want to kill you in the end. When I found out how wrong I was I felt guilty. And now that you saved me I feel even worse. I thought Bernhardt cared about me, but he just left me to die..."

"It's okay. Bernhardt used your innocent heart. I am not mad at you at all. I hate him though and I want to kill him really badly."

"I should go now, I have caused you a lot of trouble, you probably don't want to see my face anymore."

I turned to leave but I suddenly felt his hand grap my arm.

"No. Don't go. Where will you go? You don't know this place. Stay here."

What? Why?

"But..."

"It's okay just stay here..."

I looked around. This wasn't good. But what other choice did I have? I would just have to wait until Bernhardt would pick me up. But would he?

"Thank you." I replied emotionless.

"I will introduce you to the others tommorow."

"Others?"

"Yeah. You need to socialize. You need to see how beautiful life can be. Killing people didn't really make you happy did it?"

"Ah, I don't know whether I was happy or not."

"You don't know the feeling of happiness yet. But I will show you. I will for sure."

**That was chapter one. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Meeting the Kannagi's

**Thanks a lot for the reviews tsu-tsu and Joe! Writing a story focusing on Lapis was actually something I always wanted to do, since she is one of my favorite characters. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Note: In my fic Ayumi didn't die. But because her home was destroyed and her clone Mayumi refused living with her she is now living together with the Kannagi's.**

Kazuma Pov

She gave me a confused look.

"You must be tried, let's rest for now."I suggested.

"Yeah I am worn out..."

"You didn't bring any sleepwear, did you?"

What kind of stupid question did I ask her? As if she knew she would have to stay somewhere else. Well in that case I will give her some of my clothes.

"No." she replied emotionless.

Darn. I atleast expected some change of her expression by that silly question, but never mind.

I walked towards my closet and pulled out a white t-shirt.

"Will you be fine with just this?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay..." I replied as I threw the t-shirt on the bed.

She undressed herself without telling me to look away! Hmmm...this was actually nice...but...well it just isn't right to do something like that. I turned away to give her some privacy.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

I turned around and saw her getting cozy in my bed. I took off my shirt and laid into the bed beside her. Her eyes were already closed. I looked at her for a long time. She really looked like _her. _When I was convinced that she was asleep I wanted to check something. Since she looked exactly like Tsui-Ling, I wondered if her measurements would be the same as well.

I started by checking the size of her boobs. I wrapped my hands around them and sqeezed them lightly. They were exactly the same size as Tsui-Ling's! I continued with her waist, again, same size! She started to stirr and I almost thought she would get up, but thankfully she didn't. She groaned a bit, as my hand went down her hips to check their size. It was unbelievable, even her hips were of the same size. The last thing I would have to check was her butt. I sqeezed it and realized that even her butt was of the same shape as Tsui-Ling's. I moved and was now laying on my back. How the hell was that possible? How did that son of a bitch Bernhardt do this so well? Lapis suddenly started to groan again, she moved around and her head was now resting on my chest.

This was the same way Tsui-Ling used to rest on me. It reminded me of her so much. I wanted to cry. But seeing the girl who looked exactly like her sleeping peacefully on my chest I decided against it and put my hand on her head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning

When I woke up I was surprised to see that Lapis was still asleep. This was rare, most of the times I was the lazy one who got up late. She was facing me with her back now. I decided to let her sleep a while longer while I would take a shower and get ready.

Lapis Pov

"Stop it...Be quiet..." I mumbered as I heard the annoying sound of a running shower. I opened my eyes. What the heck is this so early in the morning? I looked around the unfamiliar room. I sat up instantly.

"Master?" I called.

Oh. That's right. Yesterday Kazuma Yagami saved me. And my master...well he left me to die. I still couldn't believe it. I really thought he cared about me.

I also didn't knew what to do now, I mean Kazuma couldn't take care of me all the time, I am sure he doesn't want to either. Since I have done so terrible things to him. I got up and looked out of the window. I never knew how beautiful this city was. I saw women and young girls shopping for shoes and clothes. They looked really happy. I wondered if I would be as happy as them if I went shopping? Maybe I should try it someday...

"Oh so you're awake sleepy head." I heard Kazuma say.

I turned around and saw him standing infront of me wrapped into a towel. His body looked diffrent from master Bernhardt's.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, Lapis." he said with a smile.

Why? Why did he smile?

Then a memory of Tsui-Ling's life went through my head.

_He was still sleeping when she walked into her room to wake him up._

_"Kazuma! Kazuma! Get up already! The restaurant is opening soon!"_

_"I am coming now..:" he replied sleepy._

_"Get ready as soon as possible, we need to get the tables ready." _

_"Yeah."_

_Then Tsui-Ling walked out of the room. She suddenly stopped to turn around._

_"Oh and Kazuma?"_

_He looked at her._

_"Good morning." she said with a gentle smile._

_"Good morning." He smiled back at her gently._

_End Flashback._

So that was it? Most probably me saying good morning to him made him happy.

All right! Then I would do that as much as possible, since it probably was the only way to make up to him for what I've done.

"You have been starring down there for a while now, would you like to go shopping?"

"No...I was just wondering why they were so happy..."

"Girls favorite hobby is shopping, isn't it?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, if you like we can go shopping after we walked Ren, Ayumi and Ayano to school."

"It's okay, you don't need to go with me if you are busy..."

"Nope. I am completely free. I will go with you."

Why was he so nice to me? But shopping would definitely be a new experience, I was really looking forward to it.

"By the way, who are the people we are going to meet now?"

"Well, you don't know Ayumi yet but don't you remember the other two?"

"Were did we meet?"

"I brought Ren and Ayano along when we fought you at Pandemion. Ayano was the girl who fought against you with her Enraiha. You know the loud one with the foul month."

"Ah yes I remember now! She is quite strong. And Ren is the boy with the blonde hair then right?"

"Yeah he is my brother."

"And Ayumi is...?"

"A friend. She is living at the Kannagi mansion because her family treated her badly."

"I see..."

"Let's go now, otherwise Ayano will get mad at us for being late."

"Okay."

He pulled me close to his body and we flew to the house of the Kannagi clan.

Ayano Pov

"Damn it! Where is that idiot! I am going to be late again because of him!"

I yelled, Ren and Ayumi just looked at me, hoping to calm me down somehow. I suddenly felt a gentle blast of wind hit my face and when I turned around Kazuma stood infront of me with a usual smirk.

"Good morning nii-sama!" Ren said cheerfully.

But...? Why was Lapis with him? What does she want infront of our house!

"Come forth Enraiha!" I yelled as I got ready for a battle. I pointed my sword at Lapis who instantly vanished behind Kazuma's back. She grabbed him by his jacket roughly.

"What's going on here Kazuma! Why is she with you? Did you change sides and try to bring down the Kannagi's now? If that is your intention I will stop you right here!"

"Do you still believe you can beat me the way you are now?"

Jerk! I will surely beat the shit out of him today, I wont allow that bastard to bring down our entire family!

"Don't you underestimate me!" I yelled as I ran towards him with my enraiha.

He pulled the sword roughly out of my hands, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Could you atleast listen before jumping to conclusions?" he asked.

I got up and removed the dirt from my skirt. Idiot idiot idiot!

"Nee-sama! I think you should listen to Lapis and nii-sama first! She doesn't seem to be here for a battle! And if she was I am sure nii-sama would have knocked her out by now."

Ren said while he held my hand. Okay. I would listen for now. But I swear I wont let him fool me.

"Exactly..." Kazuma said calmly, handing me back my Enraiha. I let it disappear and looked Kazuma deep into the eyes.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"Lapis? Could you tell them?"

She nodded and went away from behind Kazuma's back.

"Good morning Ren-kun. Good morning Ayano-chan, good morning Ayumi-chan."

She greeted us as she bowed. Oh wow, so Bernhardt teached her well how to put up an act as a sweet and innocent little girl didn't he?

"I am not here to fight against you. But I am here because I would like to apologize to the two of you for what I have done in my past. I have finally realized that the path I was walking on was wrong. I came to realize my mistakes after Bernhardt left me alone and I was almost killed by an enemy he fought. Kazuma came to rescue me and I felt guilty. I know that what I did is unforgiveable but I hope that we somehow can get along."

I saw Kazuma smiling while she said all that. And the anger and madness I felt before suddenly left me.

"Is that true Kazuma?"

"Yeah..Be nice to her and become her friend, she still doesn't know what feelings are and with the help of all of you I would like to show her."

Hmph. What a strange request coming from him. Why does he care about her so much anyway? She looks like Tsui-Ling...that is probably why...that must be the reason why he can't hurt her..and why he wants to support her. But I couldn't agree with that yet. She had yet to proove to me that she actually changed. Otherwise I would still think of it as some set up done by Armagest. But anyways, I would agree for now. If she tries to do something funny I will just defeat her. She really isn't such a big threat alone...

I sighed.

"All right. But let's go to school now."

"Nice to meet you Lapis nee-san, I am Ren!" Ren said while he bowed

"Nice to meet you too Ren-kun." she replied.

"I am Ayumi, Nice to meet you Lapis onee-chan." Ayumi greeted.

"Nice to meet you Ayumi-chan."

She looked at me with a face full of expections. Her eyes looked...sorrowfull..And I just couldn't hold back looking into this eyes. So I gave in and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Lapis. Let's get along well." I smiled.

"Yeah." she replied, as she smiled lightly.

At the school gate...

"Okay see you later Kazuma and Lapis." I said as I walked away.

"Seeyou later." He replied.

"Seeyou nii-sama!" Ren said and hugged him.

"See you Ren."

Lapis Pov

We started to walk away.

"They all seem like good people."

"Yeah, they really are. Expect that girl with the pink reddish hair, she is annoying and loud."

"I see..."

"So shall we go shopping then?"

"But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry. I will buy whatever you want."

"You don't need to..."

"Don't worry about it..."

Why would he buy something for me? Even master Bernhardt never bought anything for me...well atleast not something I liked. He never asked me if there was something I wanted to have. The only things he bought for me were things which would make _him _happy...Like the lingerie...Did Kazuma have the same intention?

I would get to know what excatly his reason was soon enough.

"Thank you..."

We went through the shopping district and I was really amazed at how large and it was! It was beautiful! The malls and everything! I checked out perfums, tried some make-up, ate cotton candy, tried clothes and shoes. I don't know exactly but I actually think that I enjoyed myself. I think I had fun.

I saw something I really really liked. It was a dress similiar to the one I usually wore. But it was violet and instead of having ribbons on the sides it had butterflies. A pantyhose was attached to it.

Kazuma Pov

I saw her starring at that particular dress for quite a while now. Her eyes were sparkling. She really liked this dress. Well, I was glad she actually found something she liked.

I walked over to her.

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah..." she replied shyly.

"Then let's buy it."

"Really Kazuma?"

"Yup..Let's go..."

When we got out she held the bag with her dress in it like it was something very very important. She smiled lightly. I looked at her and my heart was at ease seeing how happy she was.

"Thanks Kazuma.." She said as she turned to look up at me.

"It's alright, I am sure it will look great on you."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah of course."

Suddenly my phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hello Kazuma, it's Kirika. Could you head over now? There is a case we need you to solve for us."

"What about payment?"

"As usual."

"Okay I am heading over to your office now."

I looked at my watch. Ayano would get out of school soon.

This was surely great timing, I would tell Ayano to spent some time with Lapis while I would do my job...but...Yukari and Nanase would probably be with her. I have to come up with some lie...

"Kazuma what's wrong?" Lapis asked.

"I have to do a job now, will it be ok for you to spent some time with Ayano and her friends?"

"Friends?" The girl looked at me as if she never heard that word.

"Yeah, they are going to a nice cake shop after school. I am sure you will enjoy the cake there."

I know! I dailed Ayano's number.

"Hello?"

"Yo. It's me Kazuma."

"What's up?"

"I have a job to do, can you spent time with Lapis until I get back?"

"I am going to the cake shop with Yukari and Nanase now, how should I explain the sudden guest?"

"About that, I came up with a great idea. Just say she is an instant relative of yours who just came back from China."

"Okay."

"Thanks, we will head to the Cake shop now."

Call ended.

"What is it Kazuma?"

"Well you see, since these two friends of Ayano don't know who you are and we can't tell them the truth about you just introduce yourself as a distant relative of Ayano who just came back from China ok?"

"Ok."

"Great. Let's go then."

I hugged her to my chest and we flew to the cake shop.

When I looked down I saw Ayano already waiting infront of the cake shop.

"Hey." I said.

"Finally..." She replied in her usual tone.

"Oh who is that beautiful girl?" Yukari asked.

"That is... Lapis. My cousin from China. She just got here yesterday and I am showing her around." Ayano said.

Wow she managed to lie to them well. So then there was really nothing I needed to worry about. I excused myself and left the scene. Lapis surely would have even more fun today. I smiled at the thought.

Ayano Pov

"I never knew you had a cousin in China." Nanase said.

"Hehehe..." Just believe it dammit!

"But she is so beautiful Ayano! I wouldn't let her near Kazuma if I were you!" Yukari giggled while hugging Lapis.

Lapis looked at the blonde girl confused. She looked like she wanted to break free from the embrace. She looked so helpless it was cute!

"Who cares about that guy anyway?"

"Ayano it's so obvious!" Nanase stated.

"Yeah yeah whatever let's get in I need some cake after all this fuss."

We went into the shop and I picked all the cakes I liked. I noticed that Lapis was looking around puzzled. She never went to a cake shop huh? I should help her...

"Don't know what to pick?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually I never had these things before."

"You should try some! They are very tasty! And if you don't like them then it's not going to get wasted either, since I would eat it for you then!"

"Ok I will pick that one." She said and pointed at a delicious strawberry cake.

"Here you go." I said while I placed it on her dish.

"Thanks." she replied.

We sat down and started eating. These cakes were as delicious as ever! I couldn't get enough! Yummy!

"Ayano, you don't have manners. Look at how elegant your cousin eats this cakes." Nanase said with a grin.

I turned to look at Lapis and was embarrased.

"Well! I am hungry you know!"

Yukari and Nanase giggled.

"Hmmm...I really feel like I have seen you somewhere before Lapis-san." Yukari suddently said.

Crap! She was still conscious when she met Lapis at Pandemion! I hope she wouldn't find out...

"Yeah, you are that girl..."

Didn't that idiot Kazuma tell her to hide her identity!

"You must mistake her for someone else..." I cut Lapis off quickly.

Lapis gave me a puzzled look. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Please don't say anything now. Please.

"Yeah this must be it..." Yukari replied.

Crap. If we would stay here they would just keep on asking questions. And as long as Lapis would act so clumsy our plan to hide her true identity wouldn't work. I stood up and grabbed Lapis wrist.

"Sorry but we have to go now." Lapis still didn't finish her cake yet, but I couldn't care less.

"See you tommorow Ayano. It was nice to meet you Lapis-san." Yukari said.

"See you two soon." Nanase waved.

I grabbed Lapis by the wrist rougher and ran out of the shop with her.

"Ayano-chan, what's wrong?" She asked me confused.

"We just need to get home, dinner is going to be ready soon..."

"Dinner? I will have it at your place?"

"Yeah."

"But why do we need to run?"

I wondered about that too once asked that and stopped.

"Sorry."

She looked at me.

"They are good people."

"Yukari and Nanase? Yeah they are my best friends since middle school. I can always rely on them."

At the Kannagi mansion...

Lapis Pov

I saw everyone gathered around. They were a very big family. They were chatting and smiling. This room was very warm and it was filled with the laughter of this people. I don't know why but do I feel...comfortable? Is that it? I think that's it. This place is full of happiness.

I was the only one who didn't move at all. But suddenly, Ayumi-chan came over.

"What's wrong Lapis onee-chan? You look bored." she smiled.

"No I am fine. I am just watching this family and I have the impression that they are very happy."

"Yeah they surely are. They have all reason to be. They are great people. They treat me like a family member too."

"I see, that's nice."

"Hey Lapis onee-chan, I really like your hairstyle could you do the same hairstyle on my hair tommorow before I go to school?"

"You like my hairstyle?" I touched my ponytail.

"Yeah a lot!"

"I will."

"Thanks!"

She was a very cheerful girl and smiled a lot. I envied her. Happiness really seemed to be such a nice thing...

Suddenly the door opened. Kazuma was back.

"Yo!" He greeted.

"Kaaazumaaaa!" Ayano yelled as she ran towards him and pulled his collar.

"We were you?"

"I told you I did a job!"

"Why did it take so long?"

"Let go of me now, come one, you know how stubborn some yomas are..More importently did you have fun with Lapis?"

"Yeah yeah we had quite a lot of fun." Ayano replied sarcastically.

"That's good to hear."

He looked at me with concern, his eyes seemed warm and caring. I stood up and bowed.

"Welcome back Kazuma."

He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you Lapis."

Ayano Pov

What the hell! Why was he acting so kind towards Lapis? He never was so nice to me! I don't understand him! What a jerk!

"Dinner is ready!" I heard the maid calling.

Yay! It was finally time to eat. I will forget the trouble for now and start eating...

**Sorry if you thought this was kinda boring. But I have to explain the development of the relationship between Lapis and everyone else a bit more detailed because it will be important for the later chapters. Pls review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Realization of innocence

**I was quite free today and that's why I wrote two chapters! I really enjoyed writing them and I hope that you enjoy reading this chap as much! Don't forget to review!**

Kazuma Pov

Thankfully my old man wasn't here for dinner today. I would leave instantly if I had to see his annoying face. When I got up to leave Lapis stood up too. She probably wanted to go back to the hotel room with me. But I couldn't take her with me. Not because I didn't want to. It was mainly because I wanted her to get to know Ayano and the others better. I wanted her to make friends. She coudln't just always stick to me.

"Lapis could you wait here for a bit?"

"Yes."

I went to Ayano's room and knocked at her door.

"Yes?"

I opened the door.

"Kazuma! What do you want?"

"You..." I said looking at her seductively.

She blushed heavily and tried to hide her face.

"Wh-wh-w-why?"

"Joking. I have a request. Could you let Lapis stay here? I want her to get to know all of you better. I want her to make friends with you."

"No. Take her to your place. She slept there yesterday anyway, didn't she?"

"Geez. You are so stubborn. See I don't have enough money to pay for two people."

"You money minded idiot."

"So is it okay?"

"Ask father."

Sigh. Why couldn't she just cooperate with me for once. But asking her father was probably better than asking that stubborn girl. I went into the meeting room were he was sitting alone.

"Kazuma? What brings you here this late?"

"I have a reqest uncle."

"What is it?"

"Could Lapis stay here for a while? It seems like she has really changed, well I actually believe that she never really was a bad person. Since she doesn't know much about this world, she just believed everything Bernhardt told her. If you don't mind, I want her to get to know the others better."

"Of course. She can stay here for as long as she likes. Ayumi and Ren seem to have grown a liking to her already." Jugo replied.

I looked into the room were Ren, Ayumi and Lapis were. They were playing cards. I smiled at how much fun they had. Even though Lapis still didn't show any strong emotions I could feel that she was happy. I was glad that Jugo approved and thanked him.

When I walked to the door Lapis got up and ran after me.

"Kazuma?"

I turned around and smiled at her.

"Lapis, will it be okay if you stay here for a while? Ayumi and Ren seem to like you a lot."

"But wont I impose?"

"No not at all. Uncle Jugo approves of it, so please just feel like this is your home."

"Ayumi and Ren are very sweet to me. They showed me how to play a lot of games. I have learned something new today thanks to them."

"Yeah I am glad. You will learn even more if you stay here."

"And where will you go?"

"Back to my hotel room."

"Why? Wont you stay with me?" She looked me deep into the eyes and I felt kinda bad.. Of course I wanted to stay with her. But...

"I would love to stay with you. But my old man will come home soon. I can't look at him and if I get to see him I will probably beat him to a bloody pulp. We will meet tomorrow."

"As you wish." She replied obedient.

"See you tommrow, sleep well."

"See you tommrow Kazuma."

I closed the door and walked out.

Damn. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to be with her so much. When she laid beside me yesterday I was so happy. But what am I saying? She is not Tsui-Ling..she just looks like her...that's all...

The next morning...

When I woke up I looked at the clock and was shocked at how late it already was! Shit I wouldn't make it in time to Ayano's place... I looked at my mobile and saw that I recieved a message.

It was from Ayano.

_Morning slacker._

_We are going ahead without you. Don't worry._

_Lapis is still sleeping. Pick her up and take her somewhere later._

I stretched and got up. Allright I should get ready now. Before Lapis wakes up and gets bored.

At the Kannagi mansion...

When I flew to the house I saw Lapis walking around in the garden. She was looking amazed at all the diffrent kinds of flowers. I went down and greeted her.

"Good morning Lapis."

"Good morning Kazuma." She smiled lightly.

"What are you doing?"

"I like these flowers. They look really beautiful."

"Yup. They surely are. Uncle Jugo spent plenty of money on them."

"I see..."

"Kazuma. I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you for bringing me to this place and introducing me to everyone. I never knew that they would treat me so kindly even though everything I have done. I would like to stay here forever. You know yesterday night Ayumi-chan snucked into my bed. She clung onto me saying "Mama,mama..." She was sleeping in my arms and the warmth of her body made me feel...so good. I have never felt that way before. But it probably isn't possible for me to stay here forever."

"It is."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are a part of our family now. Stay here."

"I can't..."

"Of course you can.."

"But..."

"What? Do you want to go back to the guy who would let you have die instead? I don't think that's a good idea..."

"No...I don't want to go back to him..."

"Even though you haven't heard from him until now, he will definitely come for you soon. So please be careful and never go out alone. You got that?"

"Yeah. But even if he comes, I will just tell him that I wont go with him. I will tell him that I want to stay with the Kannagi's."

Oh boy.

"I don't think that he is going to accept that kind of explanation."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks of you as his possession."

Lapis Pov

I was his possession. After all he created me. He gave me food and a place to live.

"But I am his possession."

"What are you saying? You are no ones possesion!"

He suddenly got very angry and starred at me with a serious expression. I didn't understand why he was so angry at all.

"What do you mean?"

"That bastard. Did he tell you to think that way? You are no ones possession! You are free, no one owns your life."

"But he was the one who created me. He can also end my life whenever he wishes to ."

"No. He can't. And if he is taking advantage of that then screw him. Screw him anyway. He is a scumbag you know. He gets joy out of hurting others and he wanted you to become like him. But I don't want you to become like that, because I know that you are a kind person. You are not like him. And stop thinking you are his possession, it's rubbish."

I was stunned. Was all of this true? I couldn't say a word and just starred to the ground.

"Hurting others is something horrible. And whoever gets joy out of it is nothing but a psycho. Something that needs to be ereased. And one more thing Lapis, you said that he could end your life whenever he wants to. That will probably be his plan after finding out that you want to stay with us. But let me promise you this I wont allow him to hurt you. I will destroy him before he can do anything. I promise you."

"Kazuma..."

Bernhardt Pov

I sent one of my servant, who was able to hide his presence, to the Kannagi mansion to spy on them. When I recieved the images of what Kazuma and Lapis were talking about, I couldn't help but laugh. Fools. Lapis very well knows that I can kill her whenever I wish to. And if she disobeys me I wont have mercy on her. Haha, Kazuma protecting her? I guess by that he wants to make up for failing to protect his ex girlfriend. He can't do anything against me anyway. I will take away everything that's dear to him soon. Prepare yourself you piece of shit. And Lapis I really hope for your own sake that you aren't going to disobey me. I wouldn't like to resign on sucking your delicious boobs.

Kazuma Pov

I haven't been so honest with my feelings for a long time now. The only person I have ever been so honest about my feelings with was Tsui-Ling. I don't know why but I think that I can be honest with Lapis. Is it because she looks like her? Or is it something else? I wasn't sure of what it was yet but I knew that I had to protect her from Bernhardt. I felt sorry for the poor girl. She really thought that she was Bernhardts possession. Knowing a human was held like a slave for such a long time now I just wanted to destroy the one responsible for it. Fuck you Bernhardt.

"Kazuma, are you angry?" Lapis suddenly asked while putting her hand gently on my back. All my anger disappeared by her simple touch. It was like when Tsui-Ling touched me. I smiled at her and patted her back.

"No."

"I am glad."

"I heard you had a lot of fun with Ren and Ayumi yesterday?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

"The two are really very sweet. I want to stay with them forever. We played a lot yesterday."

"Stay here Lapis. Once my old man leaves for work I will move into this mansion too. Then all of us will always be together. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah it would."

My phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello again, it's Kirika. We need you for a job again today."

"What time?"

"2 pm."

"Okay I will meet you at your office."

"Thanks."

Call ended.

"Who was that?"

"It was Kirika."

"Kirika?"

"Yeah. She is a detective. I work for her. I will introduce her to you sometime..."

"What did she say?"

"She has a job for me at 2 pm."

Who should entertain Lapis till Ayano comes back? Ayano's school ends at 4pm, she will go to the cake shop which will take her 1 more hour...Ren? When would he get home today? I should call him and ask him.

"Ren?"

"Nii-sama!"

"Ren when are you coming home?"

"We have a long day today, school even for me ends at 4 today!"

"Okay, see you then."

Call ended.

This was annoying, would she be fine with just staying at the mansion?

"Lapis?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay here until I and Ayano get back? You can chat with Jugo a bit or watch Tv, or surf the net if you like. Is that ok?"

"I don't mind it. I spent a lot of time alone back at the Armagest resisdence."

Poor thing. That bastard didn't let her go out or make any friends. He probably also made sure that not even the maids tried to entertain her.

"I see. I am really sorry, but this is urgent. Please don't leave the house. If anything happens, take my second mobile and call me or Ayano,ok?"

"Ok. Don't worry I will be fine."

"See you later."

"Bye Kazuma."

I flew up into the sky. I was so worried about her but it probably would be fine. Yeah surely it would...

Ayano Pov

School was finally over. Gosh all this subjects were freaking annoying I just wanted to get out and eat some cake. I looked at my cell phone and saw that I got 3 missed calls. Kazuma? What did he want this time? I dailed his number and called him back.

"Kazuma? Why did you call me so many times?"

"It's because I had to head out for a mission at 2 pm, Lapis has been alone since then. It would be nice if you could resign eating cake today and head home now."

"What? You are telling me to resign on cake just because you are too lazy to take care of her?"

"It's not that. I have a job to do."

"No. I will head to the cake shop no matter what."

"Ayano,you can go later,together with her."

I sighed. That idiot. But I really felt sorry for Lapis. She was probably bored, just being with father. Going to the cake shop with her just alone wasn't such a bad idea either. Atleast I could talk to her about some things then.

"Okay." I agreed and hung up.

"Yukari, Nanase, I am sorry but something urgent came up, I can't go to the cake shop with you two today!" I said as I waved goodbye to them.

I rushed home and remembered what Kazuma told me. Bernhardt would probably come after Lapis and if she confronted him with wanting to stay with us he would most likely kill her, since he thought of her as a possession that had to obey to anything he said.

When I got home I greeted my father and went to Lapis room. I knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Ayano. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

I went into her room and saw her sitting on her bed. She didn't look bored at all. I expected her to be really bored, but she just had that emotionless expression on her face she always had.

"Were you bored?" I asked.

"No. I am used to being alone like that..."

"Oh, I see..."

"Would you like to go to the cake shop with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay I will take a shower first, could you prepare some cherry flavoured tea? The maids are busy with something else right now."

"Sure."

I blinked at her as I went into the shower.

Lapis Pov

I walked into the kitchen. Cherry flavoured tea huh? How do you prepare such a thing? I had no clue and looked around in the kitchen. I drank tea before, and I loved its taste. But I never prepared it myself. I spotted some cherry. I probably would just have to kneet their juice out, put it into some water and heat it up. Yeah that must be it! I took the cherries and kneeted them. Errrr...That wasn't such a nice thing to do, my fingers got red and felt greasy. But it had to be done. This was the least I could do in return for being able to stay here. I put the cherries into some water and heated it up. The tea would be ready soon.

Ayano Pov

That shower really felt good. Now I'll have a cup of tea and after that some delicious cake. Could life get any better?

"Lapis. I am ready."

When I got to the kitchen I was shocked. The fittinga were red by the juice of cherries and so were Lapis hands! This was the way she thought tea would be prepared huh? I could have been angry about her messing up our kitchen, but how would she know about this? She never prepared tea, I should have never asked her that. I went over to her with a gentle smile.

"My my, that's not how you prepare tea. You messed up the whole kitchen."

"I am very sorry! Please forgive me!" She apologized as she bowed.

"No don't be. I should have known."

"You are not angry?"

"No not at all.." I said while patting her head. She really was cute. I admired her and I wished I had a younger sister like her. She was a lot smaller and tinier than me, probably that was why Kazuma fell in love with Tsui-ling, because of her beauty. I couldn't stand a chance against that kind of beauty...I am just...

Anyways..Lapis is really sweet, and I want to protect her. Her attidude of being unaware of so many things in this world made me want to protect her forever. Because she is just like a child, I feel like I could do anything for her.

"We can have some tea at the cake shop you know."

"Really? I am very sorry for not being able to prepare the tea Ayano-chan."

"It's okay I said. Stop apologizing."

"As you wish."

Did she feel that she had to make up to us? Probably. She was apologizing because she thought of herself as our possession now. She thought that probably like with Bernhardt, would she make any mistake, we would scold her. But that was wrong, we just respected her for who she was...

At the cake shop

Lapis picked strawberry cake again. It probably became her favorite. I watched her as she ate the cake with one of these light smiles on her face. I wondered when the day she'd smile brightly would come. I hoped soon. Like Kazuma, I now wanted her to feel the joy of happiness. I finally understood why Kazuma cared about her so much.

"Lapis, you don't want to go back to Bernhardt right?"

"No. I would much rather want to stay with your family. But that probably isn't possible."

"Why not?"

"I would disturb you..."

"No way! You are our friend now!"

"Friend?"

"Yes...or more like...a sister?"

"Ayano-chan..."

"Stop thinking about your past, we forgave you already."

"You are so kind..."

"I am just being honest."

"We are closing soon." A voice suddenly called.

"We have to get out now Lapis."

We got out of the shop and started walking home. When we crossed the bridge I felt an icky presence. Could it be? Bernhardt? I stopped walking.

"What's wrong Ayano-chan?"

"I feel an icky presence."

"Good evening ladies." A voice said. And like I thought, it was Bernhardt.

Lapis eyes widened as she saw him.

"Master!"

"Lapis. I have missed you so much."

I clenched my fists as I saw the dirty smirk on his face.

**First Bernhardt pov ^^ What a bastard... :DThanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Protecting her

**Thanks a lof for the reviews I am happy that there are people who like this kind of story. I always thought I'd be a loner fan of Lapis! :D Here is chap 4! I hope you don't hate it bu if there is something you dislike let me know please review!**

Lapis Pov

Master is here, I will explain everything to him now. I am sure he will understand me. I will just tell him that I want to quit trying to cause other people pain because it never made me happy...He would understand me...I am sure...

"Master. I have made a decision, will you listen to me?"

"What could that be?" he asked, looking at me.

"I-I don't want to cause other peoples pain and despair anymore because it doesn't make me happy. Even though I caused the Kannagi's a lot of pain they treated me well and as a family member. I am not sure yet, because I still don't know what real feelings are, but I think I was happy staying at the Kannagi's. Will you allow me to stay with them?"

Bernhardt started to laugh hard.

"Hahahahahahahahaha." It was an evil laugh.

"Lapis. Did you forget the thing Kazuma did to you? He let you die right infront of your eyes. Don't you want to pay him back badly?"

"No. Tsui Ling's real thoughts weren't that she wanted to kill him! She loved him until the end and wanted to stay with him forever."

"So you lied to me? You have guts lying to your master who created you."

"I am very sorry Master!" I apologized as I bowed.

Master Bernhardt grinned.

"Lapis you are foolish. Is this what I get for treating you so well all this time? Is this what I get for giving you a new life? Is this what I get for supporting you against your killer?"

What was I to answer to all this questions? He was right. He treated me well and he created me, I had to respect and look up to him. He gave me life, it's thanks to him that I am here. Right now. But I don't want to be a part of Armagest anymore..I don't want to hurt anyone else...besides that...if master really cares about me, why did he leave me to die that day? Why didn't he save me?

Ayano spotted the confusion in my eyes.

"Lapis, don't listen to him."

I turned around to face her. I didn't know what to say, I just starred at her. But I still wanted to know why master left me alone that day.

"Master, why did you leave me to die that day? The thunder magic user would have killed me if Kazuma hadn't come."

"I was badly injured. You told me to run, why do you twist things Lapis?"

"Master...I...I am sorry..."

"Shut up." I heard Ayano say.

Both, me and Master Bernhardt looked at her.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for Lapis. That bastard wouldn't care if you died. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Forget about him. I will defeat him so that he wont try to drag you into his shit anymore. "

"Oh? Are you really planning on defeating me Miss Kannagi?"

"It's like I said. A guy like you needs to be killed. You are a scumbag. I wont forgive you for the despair you caused Kazuma...I mean all the people who suffered because of you..."

"Very well. Since you seem very confident I wont go easy on you."

"You don't need to."

There was no way Ayano could win against my master! He was so much stronger compared to her! Why was she being so reckless?

"Ayano!" I tried to call her but she didn't even bother to look at me. She took out her Enraiha and got into a fighting position.

"Don't get hurt." I said.

I would stop the fight if one of them was to be hurt badly. I didn't want Ayano nor master Bernhardt to be killed.

Ayano Pov

This is my chance. I will show Kazuma how strong I am by defeating this guy. I will give my best. Tzz, he doesn't seem that strong anyway. Kazuma just lost against him because he didn't possess any powers at that time. He wont win against me.

I ran towards him with my Enraiha. He quickly created a barrier, which I tried to break. He let me try it for a while but then he suddenly fired an attack at me which sent me flying to the ground. I landed on my feet and ran towards him again. As I send fireballs flying towards him he lit them off with some water.

What? He is able to use water magic? I looked at him shocked, since I spaced out he had a chance to fire a strong attack at me which send me flying at a wall. He floated down and walked towards me. Why? Why was he able to use water magic?

"Why can you use water magic?" I asked as I got up.

"Don't be so angry. I am a modern magic user. We can use any kinds of magic you know."

I was shocked. Was this really true? If it was then I didn't have a chance at all...

"We can stop here if you are scared now. I don't like to be rough with a woman as pretty as yourself."

"I am not scared of a scumbag like you."

"Hmmm. Tell me, do you love Kazuma?"

"What the hell does this have to do with the fight!"

"So you do..."

"It's none of your bussniss!" I yelled waving Enraiha at him, he quickly lit it off with some water.

"Kazuma really is lucky. He gets all the beautiful girls. That is the only thing I envy him for. Hahahaha."

Why? Why is he laughing?

"Shut up! I will kill you!" I threw fireballs at him again, which once more, were lit off by his water attack.

"You are so fired up , do you want to kill me for Kazuma's sake?"

Was this the reason? I hated how he made Kazuma feel bad and I hated how he took the person he loved the most away from him. He created a clone who tortured his heart by her lie of last thoughts and the only thing which makes him happy is torturing Kazuma's heart. Is the reason I am trying to defeat him because of that? No...it's not...Kazuma is an idiot...He wouldn't need my help anyway. If he wanted he could kill off Bernhardt anytime. What was the reason for my serious fighting? The reason was...I turned around and saw Lapis who had watched the fight the whole time. I smiled. Right. It was to protect a new friend. Friends...the only friends I ever had were Nanase and Yukari..because they are not scared of me or my powers. Now I had a new friend. She was precious to me, and I didn't want Bernhardt to use her anymore. He didn't care about her at all. I lifted up Enraiha and I didn't realize that I just summoned Crimson Flame.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled firing Crimson Flame at him. He was hit pretty badly and he didn't move for a moment. Was it over now?

No, it wasn't. He got up slowly.

"Y-you...YOU BITCH!" He shouted while creating a huge explosion which ripped open the entire street. I threw myself on top of Lapis, so that she wouldn't get hurt. I though, was hit pretty badly. I felt how my legs became heavy. Blood was running down my arms and legs. My uniform was ripped. I felt my body trembling due to the pain. He is strong. Creating such a huge explosion, he is really strong. I didn't have any chance against him. Kazuma, you idiot were are you at moments like this?

"Ayano-chan!" Lapis said shocked as she saw how badly injured I was.

"Don't worry, I am alright." I lied.

Lapis Pov

Why did she say that she was all right? I could see that was wasn't fine at all! Master you could have killed her with that attack! Ayano...she protected me...if it wasn't for her...I would be injured as badly as her...maybe even more. I had to pay her back now. That's right. I gently laid her off me and got up, I summoned my sword and ran towards master Bernhardt.

As I swung my sword up to cut him he fired a strong modern magic attack at me which sent me flying to the ground. I wasn't hit too badly, but there was blood running from the side of the left corner of my month. I felt him getting closer. He lifted me up by my collar so that I was at eye height with him. I looked at him. His face was filled with anger. I felt how my legs started to shake, making him this angry wasn't good at all.

"Lapis. What the hell are you thinking? How do you dare to attack your master? You stupid little thing. That was a big mistake you know, I am suprior to you and I wont forgive you for what you did. Servants who disobey their masters must be punished!" He yelled and threw me back to the ground like trash. I hit the hard and dirty ground. This was the end. He would kill me now. But after all I don't deserve to live anymore. I opposed the one who created me, my master. And I caused so much pain to Kazuma...a guy who isn't bad at all..A person like me...no a servant like me... is better off dead. I moved slightly and saw that Ayano still laid on the ground. Why was she still here? She was consicous, why didn't she run...I don't want her to die...Ayano...please run.

"Ayano-chan! You need to get out of here! Run!"

"It's no use trying to give her advice in escaping. I hit her pretty badly, she shouldn't be able to move. " Bernhardt said evilly.

Ayano would die. And again it would be my fault, I couldn't do anything...I don't want to cause Kazuma anymore despair. Ayano please don't die...

Ayano Pov

This doesn't look too good for us. Dammit. I hope you are going to get your ass over here soon, you idiot. Didn't you sense his presence already? Or is this another attempt of yours trying to show me how weak I am and how suprior you are? Jerk! Just get here already. I thought to myself as I typed a text message to Kazuma. Luckily my cell phone didn't broke in previous the explosion.

Kazuma Pov

Sigh. These yomas are so weak. Kirika could have fought them by herself or with Catherine's help...But anyway I wont complain. Atleast the payment is good. As I finished off all the yomas I felt my cell phone vibrating. I was alerted because I handed my other mobile to Lapis and told her to contact me if something was wrong. But instead of Lapis it was from Ayano. I opened the message.

_**Where the heck are you? Bernhardt attacked us, I am knocked out pretty badly and so is Lapis. Get here as soon as you can. I feel like he wouldn't hold back anything. We are at the bridge next to the cake shop.**_

_**End of message.**_

Shit! So that bastard did attack them! I still had 2 jobs to do in Oogami street and Takahashi street, but...

Lapis and the part of Tsui-Ling that's still alive inside of her are more important than money. I quickly flew off.

"Hey Yagami-san! There still are 2 jobs you need to do!" I heard the police officer say.

I don't care now. Get Catherine to do this job for you. There is something more important I need to do. I didn't answer and just continued flying.

Kirika Pov

"Detective Tachibana, what shall we do now? He just disapeared! That is so unlike him!" The police officer stated.

"It must be something important." I said as I was looking into the sky.

He probably wanted to save Ayano-chan. He didn't want to make the same mistake again.

Lapis Pov

I felt how I was pulled up by my hair by my master.

"Usually I punish my servants much rougher. I just went easy on you because it was _you."_

"Master..." I stammered.

"What is it? Do you have a sudden urge? I do have it too to be honest. We all do once in a while you know." He said as his finger brushed over my lips.

"Master...please...don't kill Ayano..."

"Her? I wont kill her. I have no interest in killing her. I guess Kazuma will feel pretty guilty just seeing how badly hit she was. That's enough for me. I could torture her much more, but I am running out of time, you know. I would much rather do something with you right now."

What did he mean? Did he want to torture me instead of Ayano? It would be fine with me, atleast Ayano-chan wouldn't get hurt anymore then.

"Some-thing?" I asked with a shake in my voice.

"You know what I am talking about. Don't play dumb."

What was he talking about?

"So, how about it Lapis? I will forgive you if you let me do you all night long." He said as his other hand sqeezed my boobs.

So he was talking about _it. _I see...He wanted me to come back...but he didn't even say sorry for not saving me. Huh? Why would he anyway? He is my master...

"Let go off her..." Ayano suddenly said weakly.

"Oh so you're awake now?" Bernhardt asked with a joyful voice.

How? How could he enjoy seeing her in so much pain?

"I was all this time you bastard." Ayano replied with her usual temper. She wasn't scared of him at all. I admired her for that. She had a lot of courage and she was very brave.

"Hmph. Maybe I should have been much rougher after all."

"You can't defeat me. No matter how much you try. You wont defeat me." Ayano continued.

"Even if you hit me with this same attack of yours 100 of times, I would get up anytime."

"Hmph. So why don't you try and get up?" Bernhardt asked taunting.

Ayano didn't reply at all. She wasn't fine at all! Why did she try to push herself so much?

"I see. So you were just bluffing. As expected from a Kannagi member."

Ayano clinched her teeth.

Kazuma Pov

I was almost there. And I could feel his disgusting presence already.

When I reached the bridge I saw how messed up the place was. So he used _that_ attack... I looked around and saw Ayano laying on the ground. Geez, so you really believed you could defeat a big shot like him, didn't you? Anyways..where was Lapis? Did he take her away already? I looked around the whole place. She was nowhere to be found. Shit!

"Welcome." Bernhardt who stood behind me greeted as if I was his friend.

I turned around and saw how he held Lapis in his arms. She was unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, clenching my fists just wanting to punch the shit out of him.

"Nothing serious. I just put a curse on her which would let her sleep for a while. I didn't want her to struggle any longer."

"Let her go you bastard."

"I wont let her be in her killers hands."

"So, you are the one who is protecting Lapis right now aren't you? Why is she injured so badly then?"

" Sometimes you need to be rough with the ones you love, even you do know that Kazuma, don't you?"

The scumbag was talking shit again, trying to make me angry. But if I attacked him now I would hit Lapis too. I just would have to get her out of his grip for now... I finally had an idea. But I had to be quick. Otherwise he would try to use Lapis as his shield.

"Fast wind blades!" I summoned the attack which passed Lapis and hit Bernhardt, he was in pain and was loosing grip of Lapis. I quickly caught her, so that she wouldn't fall from this height.

"Damn you." I heard Bernhardt say as he teleported away.

Coward. But this wouldn't be the end, he would come for Lapis again. I flew down to check on Ayano.

"Finally you came...you jerk.." she said weakly.

"Idiot! Why did you fight him all by yourself? You should have called me instantly! Bernhardt is one of the strongest enemies I ever faced!"

"I realized that now..."

"You still think you are strong enough to defeat big shots like him, stop it already Ayano you know you can't defeat them!"

"Shut up. I will defeat people like him one day!"

"But your power isn't strong enough right now!"

As we yelled at each other Lapis slowly opened her eyes.

"Lapis are you allright?" I asked, fearing Bernhardt might have put another curse on her.

"Yeah I am." she answered emotionless.

"Anyways, we need to get away from here. Ayano, can you move?"

"I think I can."

"It's alright I can walk Ayano-chan, Kazuma should carry you." Lapis said as she got up.

"I don't want to be carried by a guy like that..." She stubbornly said as she got up. But her right foot was too injured. It wasn't able to lift her weight so she collapsed. I quickly caught her. Sigh. Why was she always pushing herself? Even though I have to save her sometimes, that doesn't mean she is a burden to me.

"Geez you are so stubborn. Let's fly. I can carry both of you." I said as I gestured Lapis to get on my back (piggyback carrying) and lifted up Ayano bridal style.

At the Kannagi mansion...

Ayano was taken care of by the maids who treated her wounds, Lapis was just fine since she didn't have any serious wounds. I was sitting in the meeting room with Jugo.

"Will Pops come home today?" I asked. I needed to know that. Bernhardt would maybe try to kidnap Lapis from here and I wanted to prevent that from happening. If my old man would be here I would just take her to my hotel room.

"No he has something to take care of. He will be back on Monday. Why Kazuma? Do you plan on staying here?"

"Yeah I do."

"That is great! Would you like to sleep in Ayano's room then?"

There he goes again.

"No, I think I will be fine in the guestroom." I answered.

I walked towards the guestroom and sat on the bed for a while. I suddenly heard the voices of two girls. One was undoubtely Ayano and the other one was...Tsui-ling..no...Lapis...I noticed how they sat down in the kitchen. I opened the door and followed them

"Are you two fine now?"

"Tzz, Kazuma you should have come much sooner. Don't tell me you didn't sense the presence already!" Ayano yelled. Wow. After all this, that she still has the energy to be this mad...

"I had a job to do. By the way Lapis I gave you my mobile, I told you that you should call me if something happens. Why didn't you do that?"

"Mobile?" she asked as if she didn't know what it was. Well she probably didn't!

"Well the thing with which you can call and all you know...I gave it to you in the morning, saying you should use that if you get into any trouble."

"Ah! I remember now, I actually tried that out in my room. But it was useless, how do I fight with that? I didn't knOw so I left it in my room. I thought I would be just fine with my sword."

Anime sweatdrops formed on my and Ayano's head.

"You don't fight with that Lapis, it's something to keep in touch with each other. I will teach you everything about it next time. So that you wont get into trouble again."

"I see." she answered emotionless

"Geez you are such a klutz Lapis..." Ayano stated while pulling the other girls cheeck.

"But I can't really be mad at you..."

"Thank you Ayano-chan." Lapis said as she bowed. She still acted as if we were her new masters. I hoped that soon she would realize that we are her friends and that she doesn't need to worship us or anything.

"Anyways I think we should go to bed now." Ayano said.

"Yeah right. I am tried." I replied.

"Hehe. And you still have to fly all the way from here to your hotel. Serves you right." Ayano said.

"Actually I don't need to since I will be sleeping over today."

"Whaaaaat? Who gave you the permission?"

"Your father."

Ayano sighed and walked away.

"Ayano-chan!" Lapis called as she put her hand on Ayano's shoulder.

Ayano turned around.

"What is it?"

"Thank you very much for today." Lapis smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it Lapis. We are friends. No formal talks in friendships, okay?"

Lapis nodded and walked to her room together with Ayano. I was glad that they have become good friends already. I also was very thankful to Ayano that she protected Lapis, even though I didn't show it I was very thankful. Ayano can be kind if it's about her friends, huh?

I opened the door to my room, removed my clothes and got into my boxers.

Lapis Pov

I was wearing the nighty Ayano gave me. I really liked it, it was white and reached to the knees. It had pink flowers on the top. It was abit loose but perfectly fine around the chest.

Kazuma...he saved me again today...There has to be someway for me to thank him...what could make him happy? I was wondering and thought about the things that made Bernhardt happy. Suddenly something came to my mind. I opened my door quietly and went over into the guest room.

I opened the door and saw the male figure getting up. He turned on the lights and looked quite surpirsed.

"Oh, it's you Lapis. What is it?"

"Kazuma...I actually...want to thank you...for today..."

"Don't thank me. I told you I wont let you get hurt, nor the part of Tsui-Ling that's still alive inside of you..."

"But Kazuma...I have to thank you somehow..." I answered as I opened the buttons of the nighty to expose my breasts to him.

"Lapis..." He said as he starred at me.

"You can do anything you like...that way I want to thank you..."

He was silent for sometime, still starring at my exposed breasts.

He then surprisingly closed all off my buttons.

"Lapis, you see , you do that kind of thing only with the person you love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, it is something very important and you shouldn't just do it with anyone."

So did Bernhardt-sama love me? I was confused...

"I see, I am sorry."

"It's okay. I am glad you weren't hurt today. I am free tomorrow so we can go somewhere if you like..." He smiled at me gently.

"Yes I would like to spent time with you." I answered.

"Good. See you tommorow then, get a good rest." He said.

"Good night." I said and left the room.

Kazuma Pov

Sigh. Her body...it is the same as Tsui-Ling's it made me remember that night...our first night. It was the first time for me and the first time for her...Geez I acted so clumsy that time.

_"If it hurts tell me I will stop right away." I assured Tsui-Ling as I strocked her cheeck._

_I thrust into her and her legs started trembling in pain. Tears were running down her cheecks as I took her virginity. I couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain and quickly pulled out. She panted heavily._

_"Tsui-Ling if it hurts too much let's stop now."_

_"No. Kazuma. I love you so much. I want to feel you inside me. I want to be one with you. It should be fine now that my virginity was taken away. It shouldn't hurt anymore. Please go inside me once more."_

_I thrust inside her again and instead of crying in pain she was now moaning in pleasure and so was I. _

_End Flashback._

It was a night full of love, I haven't experied something like that for a long time now. The girls I slept with after Tsui-Ling's death, were just for fun. I needed to ease myself at times. That was pretty normal I guess. I felt myself getting hard when I looked at Lapis body who was the same as Tsui-Ling's. But I didn't want to sleep with her, not like that. It would have been fine with anyone else, but not with Lapis. If she ever was to do it I wanted it to be loving for her. Not just for fun or in order to pay someone back...

**Thanks for reading! I will have Ayano, Lapis and the rest of the girls going on a hot spring holiday in the next chap so look forward to it! :D Btw sorry I really suck at writing fighting scenes! **


	5. Hot spring special

**Chap 5 **

**I hope you like this chap and please review what you think! :D**

Lapis Pov

Kazuma...he is such a good guy. He didn't even want me to pay him back. It still doesn't feel right...I will pay him back one day for sure...somehow..

Anyways it has gotten really late I should go to bed now. I opened the door to my room and quickly went into bed. When I laid down I felt something warm beside me.

Could it be her again? I lifted my blanket and saw her sleeping beside me peacefully. I smiled lightly. When I shifted the blanket slightly, to get some of it over my body, she started to move. Oh no..I woke her up! She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Lapis onee-chan?"

"Don't worry, just continue sleeping Ayumi-chan. I will sleep now too."

"I want to ask you something Lapis onee-chan."

"What is it?"

"Are you really fine now? Because of what happend today? You aren't hurt anywhere now, right? You are really fine, right?"

She was worried about me so much, I never felt anyone worrying about me so much. I smiled at her lightly and nodded.

"Don't worry Ayumi-chan, thanks to Kazuma's and Ayano's protection I am perfectly fine."

"I am glad Lapis onee-chan."

I patted her head gently and smiled lightly again. I found myself smiling a lot today. These weren't fake smiles, I smiled because I felt really good.

"Good night Ayumi-chan."

"Hey Lapis onee chan, I just heard the rest of your story and I just thought that the both of us have a lot in common."

"Is that so? Would you like to tell me your story?"

"I am actually the clone of Mayumi Tsuwabaki. There is a ritual in our family in which a girl has to be sacrified in order to destroy a demon. Since Mayumi-sama wanted to live they created a clone of her, which is me. I was treaten horribly by Mayumi and her boyfriend Yuuichi. Just the same way Bernhardt treats you. And that is why Lapis onee-chan, please never go back to him. He is a really evil person and he doesn't care about you at all. Like Mayumi-sama he just uses you for his own selfish desire. And I think you don't deserve that kind of treatment! I don't want you to go through anymore pain. So please stay here with us! I can really confirm that the Kannagi family has treaten me very well even though I am not even related to them by blood. "

I was just stunned that a girl of her age talked so much sense. It was true, both of us had almost the same experience, that must also be why she could understand me so well.

"I will stay here for sure Ayumi-chan. Today I got to see what kind of person Master Bernhardt really is. I wont be his servant anymore. I will defenitely stay here. Forever."

"Thanks Lapis onee-chan! It's the best for your sake! And for mine too! Now I have two elder sisters who treat me with respect, you and Ayano nee-chan!"

Ayumi smiled brightly as she hugged me tightly, I hugged her back and smiled lightly. We fell asleep peacefully in each others arms. This was...this was the best feeling I ever experied. Ayumi-chan was really very very precious to me.

Ayano Pov

The next morning...

It was a holiday today and I was still laying in my bed lazily when suddenly my phone started to ring. A call from Yukari.

"Hey Yukari."

"Hiiiii Ayano."

"What's up?"

"Well you know my granfather just gifted me a hot spring trip and six people can come along! I thought of inviting you and Lapis-san if you got time? Nanase is also coming along. "

Lapis on a hot spring? That would mean a lot of trouble again.

"Well...I am not exactly sure...who are the other 2 people that will come along?"

"Hmmmm I actually didn't think about that yet. But I don't want any guys to come along. I want it to be a ladies holiday!"

"I don't know if I should go...I will have training to do..."

"Common Ayano! Have fun once in a while! You always train so hard! Besides that, don't you feel like showing your cute cousin some more of Japan? You are so rude forgetting her like that!"

Dammit. Lapis would probably think we will be going to fight something somewhere.

"Yukari...don't push me..."

"Ayano-chan! I want to spent time with you! I also want to get to know Lapis-san better."

I sighed.

"Well..."

"I just thought of something! How about asking that great detective Tachibana-san and Catherine to come along? It would be sooo much fun with these two!"

"You aren't serious about this Yukari, are you?"

"Of course I am!"

Would Lapis really like to go on a hot spring? I suddenly saw Ayumi-chan standing in my room. She has been listening to the phone call the whole time!

"I think it's a good idea." She said with a smile.

"Whaa-what are you doing here anyway!"

"Sorry onee-chan! But I really think that Lapis onee-san would like going on a hot spirng holiday!"

Hmmmm...would she? I thought about it for a while...

"Ayano are you still there?"

"Yeah..."

"So? Let's meet at 12 at the station, okay?"

"Wait a minute..."

...(deep thinking)...

Let's just go. Relaxing once in a while wont do any harm.

"Ayano common!"

"Okay we will be there by 12."

"Yay! I will give Catherine and Tachibana-san a call to come along! See you Ayano!"

I hung up and sighed.

I spotted how Ayumi-chan dragged Lapis into my room by her hand.

"You will be going on a hot spring today Lapis-onee-san isn't that great?"

Lapis looked at her confused.

Damn. This will be a lot of work...

During the walk to the station...

"You got it Lapis right? Just act as if it isn't your first time at a hot spring. Like I said it's just like a hot bath, just much much nicer. You will like it. I promise."

"I understand. I will act as if it isn't my first time, not to cause confusion to your friends."

"Yup. Catherine and Kirika know about you, so you don't need to hide your identity infront of them. Just hide it infront of Yukari and Nanase."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Ayano!" Yukari cheerfully yelled.

"Hey Yukari!" I waved running towards her.

"Ayano I am so happy you're coming along!" she said as she hugged me.

Nanase smiled at me.

"Ah! Lapis-san you came too! I am looking forward spending more time with you!" Yukari said as she took Lapis hands.

"Me too. I always wanted to go on a japanese spring holiday."

"You see Ayano! You should have known that!"

"Yeah yeah just relax already..." I answered annoyed.

"By the way, where are Tachibana-san and Catherine?" Nanase suddenly asked.

"They should arrive here soon, otherwise we will miss the train." Yukari answered worried.

"There they are!" she continued, pointing at a red car.

Yukari instantly run towards them to greet them.

"So you are Lapis-san from China?" Kirika knew too that she had to put up an act infront of my two over curious classmates and shook Lapis hand.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Kirika Tachibana."

"She is a detective you know! A very good one at that too!" Yukari said.

"Nice to meet you Tachibana-san."

"It's okay, just call me Kirika."

Lapis turned around to look at the other girl with the blonde curly hair, who didn't seem too happy about Lapis appearance. Even though Lapis must have felt the rejection she approached her.

"And what is your name?"

"Catherine McDonalds! America's best fire magic user!"

"Nice to meet you Catherine." Lapis said.

The train arrived and we got on it. The journey was fun, we chatted and it seemed like Lapis liked being with the others. She made friends so quickly. I was amazed. Why wasn't I able to make friends this quickly? I was glad to be blessed with two best friends which meant everything to me already. Besides that, I also had a new friend now.

Lost in thoughts I didn't even realize that we already arrived.

"Ayano what's wrong you have been spacing out for a while now?" Nanase asked concerned.

"Ah, it's nothing."

At the hotel...

We checked in and went to our room. The six of us would sleep together in one luxerious room. I looked at Lapis when we entered the room to check what she was feeling, whether she was happy about this, enjoyed it or not. But when I looked at her, I couldn't tell at all. She was showing her emotionless face again.

"Isn't this great girls? Just the six of us for 3 days without any annoying boys!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Yeah it will be fun for sure." Nanase replied.

I just hoped Kazuma would be able to handle the upcoming missions by himself back home...another thing I hoped for was that Bernhardt wouldn't try to show up here. That would suck for sure. My injuries were mostly healed, but I was still a bit too weak to fight a strong opponent like him. For the first time in my life I was happy that Catherine was with us.

"I enjoy this too. Thank you so much for this Yukari-chan." Lapis said.

"Don't thank me! I want to know you better and that's why I invited you! There is so much I want to ask you!"

Damn. I just hoped Lapis wouldn't say anything wrong when talking with someone like Yukari.

"Lapis-san do you have a boyfriend?" Yukari suddenly asked her curiously.

"Huh?"

She didn't know what that was too, right?

"Common tell me! Someone as pretty as you should have one!"

She looked over at me helplessly. I just shook my head, trying to tell her to answer with a no. I so hoped she'd get that one.

"No." She answered emotionless.

"That's toooo bad. Then there must be someone you like, isn't there?"

Why did Yukari always have to be so curious?

"Yukari, stop it now." I interrupted.

"Ayano-chan, what is wrong! I want to get to know her better!"

"But you don't have to ask her all this personal questions. Lapis, don't answer if you don't want to."

"Ayano you are so mean!"

Kirika came back from the Lobby.

"Shall we have some dinner now? It smells delicious down there."

"Dinner? YAYYY!" I cheered and hurried down to the dining room.

"She gets fired up when it's about food doesn't she?" Nanase stated.

"Yeah she really does. Let's go too Lapis-san!" Yukari said taking Lapis hand.

Lapis Pov

As Yukari dragged me down to the dining room I didn't know what to say. I just felt really good actually. I felt good to be surrounded by so many kind people. All of them were smiling and having fun. I was proud to be part of all this. Someone like me, who once had fun in hurting others, shouldn't be allowed to enjoy something this nice...

After dinner back in the room...

"This magazine says that you can tell that people are madly in love with each other if they are arguing all the time! Ayano that really appeals to you and Kazuma!" Yukari said.

"You are totally right." Nanase agreed.

"What the hell! I don't care about that stupid guy at all! He is a pervert! He sleeps around with so many women that it disgusts me! I don't even want to know what he is doing right now! DAAAAAMN HE PISSES ME OFF!"

"See Ayano, you _do _care about him after all." Nanase teased.

"Hehe. She really does Nanase." Yukari stated.

"No I don't!" Ayano shouted.

"Then, why are you getting so mad?" Nanase asked.

"Well..that is...that is...That's because you two are making me mad!"

Yukari and Nanase giggled. Suddenly Yukari-chan turned to me.

"Did you ever have any boyfriends Lapis-san?" she asked.

"No."

"Whaaat! That can't be true! Did you refuse all the guys who approached you?"

"Most of them I guess."

What was up with these questions? I didn't know at all so I just said whatever would come to my mind. I didn't want to displease Ayano-chan and Kazuma again.

"Hmm...I think Lapis is the kind of person who first wants to finish school, studies and stuff. She wants to focus on that before she gets serious about a guy. She seems like that kind of girl to me." Kirika suddenly stated.

"Really Lapis-san? That is amazing, by the way, what are you studying?" Yukari asked.

Ayano Pov

I was sitting on a chair watching the conversation of the girls. Wow Yukari was literally bombing Lapis with questions. Wait? What did she just ask? Oh shit I was too slow...

"She studies psychology." Kirika said. I was relieved.

"That is so amazing! You are not just a stunning beauty you are also very smart! I envy you!" Yukari said.

Well. If the only think you keep on thinking about during your studies will be boys, gossip and shopping, then I think you wont ever be able to study something that nice. Eh...glad I didn't say that out loud, since I am not any better. But my purpose of life is fighting. So that is just fine.

I got up from my chair to rescue Lapis from the questions and changed the topic.

"Does anyone know were Catherine went?" I asked because I was somehow worried, even though I didn't feel his presence yet, I should always stay alerted.

"She went to check on the times for the bath." Kirika replied. I was glad. It's not like I was worried about her but well...it would suck if she was already defeated by him. After all that would leave only me, Lapis and Kirika to fight him. While I can't call the actions of these two fighting at all. I mean Lapis is really good at handling her sword but she doesn't stand a chance against Bernhardt.

The door of our room opened. Again I got alerted, but was relieved when the cheecky blonde entered the room.

"Alright, it's our turn now! Let's go and take a looooong relaxing bath!" She said.

"Wow right now?" Nanase asked surprised.

"Amazing!" Yukari said.

As we went out to the bath I saw how Lapis hesistated to go. She still had this emotionless expression on her face so that I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Let's go it's really fun." I said.

She nodded and we went to the bath. We got out of our clothes and went into the hot water. It just felt so darn good. I saw Lapis slowly getting in. When she was fully covered by the hot water I saw that she closed her eyes in enjoyment. I was glad.

"This feels so good." She said with a light smile on her face.

"Yeah japanese springs are still the best aren't they?" Yukari joked.

Lapis Pov

Amazing. This was so amazing. It was so really so much better than a normal bath. Just like Ayano-chan said. I wished we had this kind of thing at home. But it would probably get boring if you are able to go inside it every day. Things like this are fun because they are special, isn't that true? Yeah, I think that was what fun was about.

After we relaxed inside the bath for about 20 minutes, Kirika decided that we should pair up and wash each other up, including massages. I remembered that I had to give master Bernhardt a lot of massages, mostly when he came back exhausted from fights. He always praised me for my good work and I was happy that atleast I had some skill to show off to them.

"Okay, I will pair up with Lapis then." Ayano demanded. Kirika held her back.

"No no Ayano-chan you will pair up with me." She smiled.

"Why!"

"It's okay." Lapis replied.

"Then let us pair up!" Yukari said, slunging her hand around my neck.

"I think it would be fine if Catherine and Lapis paired up." Kirika said. I really didn't mind with whom I would get together since they all are good people.

"When did you become the instructor here?" Ayano yelled at her.

Kirika gave Ayano a serious look. Why? I knew that Catherine also was a fire magic user, perhaps something was going on? Or maybe she thought I wouldn't be able to keep a straight act once I was alone with Nanase or Yukari? Well whatever it was, I really didn't mind pairing up with Catherine. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Let's get it done then."

I nodded and followed her.

No one Pov

At Ayano's and Kirika's side...

"What was that about Kirika? Why did you demand on pairing Lapis up with Catherine?"

"I just thought that Yukari would bomb her with too many questions and maybe Lapis wouldn't feel comfortable. I could see how insecure she was about most of the questions Yukari and Nanase asked her back in our room."

"I see."

"So Ayano-chan? How are things going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Things between you and Kazuma."

Ayano sighed. She hated to talk about that. Especially right now.

"Nothing has changed."

"Just give him some more time."

"I don't think he would ever fall in love with me..."

"Don't give up Ayano-chan, besides that you have such a nice body no man in the world would refuse a girl like you." Kirika said as she washed Ayano's boobs with the soft sponge.

"Don't say that! And it's enough now, you can continue with my arms!" Ayano yelled as if not wanting Kirika, who is just another woman to touch her breasts.

"Just kidding. I can really see that he likes you a lot. He probably is in love with you, but can't admit it yet because he still loves Tsui-Ling so much."

"I don't think so...Since...he is always...you know...about Lapis...he is always looking at her...also...he cares for her so much...much more than he ever cared for me. He is completely diffrent towards Lapis than he is towards me. Whenever he talks to me he is rude, and a pervert and ...with Lapis on the other hand...he is so diffrent I don't understand it."

"Don't worry about that Ayano-chan. He is probably just like that because he still sees Tsui-Ling inside her. Tsui-Ling of course was very diffrent from you, that's why he also acted diffrent towards her. Perhaps more loving. He showed his true feelings to her. He teased less and he was more honest with himself. I personally think that the bound you two share is quite adorable too. I always admired Love-Hate relationships."

"I just wish he would tell me he loves me one day. He already knows how much I love him.."

"Does he?"

"Well..."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No..but he should realize it, shouldn't he?"

"Maybe he doesn't. I think it's best to tell him."

"But what if he rejects me?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Still..."

"Just give it a try Ayano-chan. It is better to regret something you have done than to regret something you haven't."

At Nanase and Yukari

"Nanase! They have become so big!" Yukari said while aiming to grab Nanase's breasts.

"Hey! Stop that!"

While Nananse struggled for a while Yukari still got a hold of her breasts and sqeezed them lightly.

Yukari giggled.

"Hey Yukari!"

"You are blushing Nanase!"

"Let go already..." Nanase said while pushing Yukari off.

"Lapis-san is really quite mysterious, don't you think?" Yukari started to gossip.

"Yeah she really is."

"I thought it was strange that even though she is a member of the Kannagi family, she cannot use fire magic."

"I heard she lived in China for all her life. Maybe she was banished from home at an early age?"

"That could be true. I really have a feeling that she has a crush on Kazuma too, we should keep an eye at her, so that she wont steal him away from our Ayano!"

"Yeah you are right. Let's do that. Since we don't know her that well yet, we shouldn't trust her too much..."

At Catherine and Lapis

Lapis was watching Catherine as she filled the sponge with some shampoo. Lapis held her breasts in her hand while starring at Catherine's.

"Yours are really big." Lapis commented.

"Ah, yeah I hear that quite often. But it can be quite a hassle you know. Most of the guys just want to date me because they love my breasts. They tell me they think I have the nicest eyes but while they say that shit all they're looking at are my breasts. Freaking annoying."

Lapis looked surprised.

"Do guys like these?" She asked.

"Yeah, they _love_ them."

"I see. That is why Master Bernhardt always kissed them."

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah, he also did this to them..:" She said while she took Catherine's breast into her hands and sqeezed them.

"Don't do that! People will get the wrong idea!" Catherine yelled, pushing Lapis hands off her.

Lapis looked at the blonde puzzled.

"But that Bernhardt, he seems to be quite the pervert. I wouldn't like being a servant of him. Dressing up Yukari and Nanase in some strange outfits back then..." Catherine stated.

Lapis remainded silent.

"Anyways. I can surely win over Kazuma with these two."

"Kazuma?"

"Yeah. He is so handsome, don't you think? He is just the perfect guy. He is strong and caring and on top off that he used to be my teacher once. I learned so much from him. I could get even stronger by taking some more lessons from him. But he is just too busy nowadays. I stayed here in Japan just for him...I love him..."

"You love him?"

"Yes I do. And I know that Ayano does too, but I wont ever let her have him. I promise you."

"Ayano loves Kazuma too?"

"Yeah. That is another reason why we don't get along with each other you know."

"I see..."

Lapis Pov

We went out of the spring and I thought that it was a pity since it felt so good. I thought about what Catherine told me. I wondered if Kazuma would return Catherine's or Ayano's feelings? I want to know more about love, I want to know what it feels like...I thought about it as I got a flashback of Tsui-Ling's life once again.

_"Kazuma! You're finally back...you made me wait like forever! I hate to wait you know that!" The brunette yelled annoyed._

_"I know but there was something important I had to do..." Kazuma smiled at her gently._

_"Would you turn around for a bit?" he asked with the same gentle smile on his lips._

_"Kazuma, now don't do anything funny." She said half laughing while she turned around._

_He put out a golden necklace and put it around her neck._

_"Kazuma..." _

_"Do you like it?"_

_She went to the mirror to look at it._

_"I do. It is beautiful. Thank you Kazuma."_

_"I love you Tsui-Ling..."_

_"I love you too..."_

_Kazuma lifted up her chin and leaned down to kiss her._

_End flashback._

This was love huh? But I still couldn't understand why they loved each other and what caused them to fall in love in the first place. I hoped that someday I would understand more about human's feelings. It already felt like I experied the emotion "fun" these days, but I couldn't say for sure yet. All I knew was that I am really feeling...good. Very good.

**I really tried to be a bit more mysterious in this chapter by covering up the appearance of Ayumi and Catherine a bit. Sorry if it still sucks I know that it's a weak point myself but I will defenetily do my best to get rid off it one day! Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Saving someone precious

**Thank you all for the reviews! Here is chap 6! Sorry for the long wait, I was on a holiday and had the time of my life! I so wish I could go back! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chap and don't forget to leave a review! Please!**

Lapis Pov

We came back home yesterday, yeah I could call the Kannagi resisdence my home now. Kazuma was awaiting us with Jugo-sama in the meeting room. We talked a bit and Kazuma seemed glad that I enjoyed myself. I did too. I was so surprised that something so simple could be so much fun. The next day I went on a walk with Kazuma.

"It's good to know that you get along with everyone." Kazuma said with a smile.

"Yeah it is."

"They are all your friends now."

"Are they?"

"Of course..."

"And what about you...?"

"I am...well..."

Would he say that he was only taking care of me because I had the body of Tsui-Ling? Probably. That was probably the only reason.

"You know Lapis..I want to know something..."

"What?"

"The part of her, which you said is still alive inside of you, can you feel it?"

"No. I can't feel anything. But I get flashbacks of Tsui-Ling's life alot."

"What do you see?"

"Happiness. A lot of happiness."

He suddenly stopped walking and turned around to look at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No...I just thought that...you would have painful memories."

"I do. At first the only memories I had were painful. The only emotions that were left in the life essence I recieved from her were pain and sadness. The colour of my eyes reflected these emotions. But after sometime I got flashbacks from her life and saw that before Master kidnapped her and killed her she was very happy."

"Do you know what made her happy?"

"Being with you." I simply said with a light smile. His eyes widened in disbelief. He turned away. Was he crying? Did I say something to make him feel bad? I was scared, I didn't want to cause him any pain anymore...

Suddenly, as he calmed down, he turned around. I was surprised when I felt his arms around my waist. He placed his head onto my neck. I didn't know how to react at all. But like I did it with Ayumi-chan I just hugged him back. It would probably make him feel better.

"Is everything alright?" I asked with concern.

Kazuma's Pov

Everything in her is like Tsui-Ling, expect, her personality, her eye colour and...her smell.

"I am alright, don't worry." I said as I realeased her.

"I will make sure to protect the part of Tsui-Ling that is still alive inside of you. This time I will protect you for sure. I promise, no I swear. Something like this will never happen to you again. I will protect you. " I said as I strocked her soft cheecks. They were cold. Was she freezing? It was sunny today, she shouldn't.

"Kazuma..." She looked at me as if she regretted something.

"You know what I did to you, you shouldn't protect someone like me..." she said as she turned away.

"You are not the one I want to protect. It is the part of Tsui-Ling that is still alive inside of you. That is the only reason, if it wasn't for that I would have defeated you by now. "

That was what I said. But I wasn't certain myself if I could do something like that. I don't think I would be able to kill her, since it would only make me believe I just killed Tsui-Ling.

"I see, then that's alright Kazuma..." She said quietly as she turned back to look at me.

I didn't know what else I could talk with her about now. The conversation we just had kinda ruined the mood. I didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted to get a good rest and think everything over.

"It's getting late, let's get a taxi I will escort you home."

"Wont you stay at the Kannagi mansion tonight?"

"Nope. Pops is going to be there tonight. I can't stand to look into his pathetic face."

"Okay."

At the meeting room in the Kannagi mansion

No one's Pov

Jugo and Genma were sitting in the meeting room, drinking some tea.

"So, for how long are you going to let the freelancers stay here?" Genma suddenly stated.

"Hmm. I haven't decided about that, but they are good people. I will let them stay for as long as they like. Besides that, Ren seems to be in love with that girl called Ayumi. It will be nice to have the two married within the next 6 or 8 years, don't you think?"

"Yes. There was no right match from the clan for Ren to begin with. But I think that Ayumi is made for him. The two will be able to handle things here well. I am sure of it. The thing which bothers me more is Lapis appearrance. Wasn't she that bastard's servant? Why is she here?"

Jugo sipped on his tea and replied calmly

"She seems to have changed. Ever since her master left her to die and Kazuma saved her. Kazuma himself thinks that she wasn't bad from the beginning. He said that she probably just did what her master told her to do, and since she doesn't know anything about this world we can't blame her."

"I was expecting bullshit like this from him." Genma said turning away disgusted.

"He could be right."

"But she could have been sent here by her master. Maybe everything, even the "left her to die" stuff was a set up."

"You could be right Genma. But we will find out if that is the case. We wont let them harm us. We are so much stronger than them. If something was to happen we..."

"Would kill Lapis right here..."

"Ehhh...well...I guess yeah.." Jugo wasn't too fond of this idea. Even though he didn't admit it to Genma yet, he actually grew fond of Lapis too. Especially when he saw how she played with Ren and Ayumi. However Jugo could fully understand Genma's concerns.

"I will keep an eye on the situation if you allow me to."

"Yes. Just don't steal to much of her privacy."

"I wont stalk her."

In Lapis room...

Lapis Pov

I looked into the mirror and gazed at my face. But no, it wasn't my face at all. It was that of someone else. I was confused. But what I heard from Kazuma today made me feel at ease. He wouldn't protect me, Lapis. He would protect the part of Tsui-Ling I carry inside of me. So that was why he saved me so many times...it wasn't because we were friends...Wait...I don't even deserve his friendship after everything I did, so what am I thinking? Ah well, let's just stop thinking about that. Maybe I should colour my nails today...Yeah that would be nice. I took out a red nail polish and applied it to my nails. I was statisfied with the result and let it dry. I heard the door to my room open. Who could it be at this hour? Well...only one person..right? I smiled lightly to myself as I turned around and saw her standing there in her pyjamas.

"What's wrong Ayumi-chan?"

"Nothing. I just can't sleep yet and wanted to see what you're doing.."

She walked towards me and looked at my nails. Her eyes grew wide and happy.

"Hey they look so cute! Can you do mine too?"

"Which colour would you like?"

"Do you have rose?"

"Let me take a look..." I went to check my cosmetic bag and found a light rose nail polish. This colour would definetely suit her.

"Yay!" She cheered when she saw the nail polish. I applied it to her small beautiful nails and was surprised that I smiled while doing that...Why was I happy right now?

"Lapis onee-chan, will you go to the amusement park with me tommorow?"

"What is that?"

"It is a place where you can have fun. A lot of fun actually! And since you had so much fun at the hot spring already, I want you to have more and more fun! So, what do you say?"

I actually was a bit nervous since I had no idea what would await me over there but seeing how Ayumi-chan was looking forward to it I agreed.

"I will go there with you."

"Great! Then let's go to bed now, we need a lot of energy for tommorow!"

Energy? Now I really wondered what we would have to do over there.

"Will you sleep here Ayumi-chan?"

"Yes if you don't have anything against it?"

"No, not at all." I liked sleeping with her. It felt so...warm and good. It made me happy.

We laid down in bed and she hugged me tightly.

"Lapis onee-san..I love you.." I was stunned. It's the first time someone said this to me. How should I react?

"Why?"

"Because I love you! There is no reason!" She replied hugging me tighter. I...I just didn't know how to respond! But I felt so happy...I...I think I also loved her...After all she was very precious to me.

"I love you too Ayumi-chan." I replied. Saying these words felt so damn good.

The next morning...

It was still early and I got dressed while I heard Ayumi-chan yelling.

"Lapis onee-chan hurry!"

"Yeah I will be ready in a min..." I replied. She was so full of enegery today...

I got out of the room.

"Finally!" Ayumi stated with a bright smile.

"Shall we go then?" I asked with a light smile.

"Yep!"

As we walked towards the door Kazuma approached us.

"Were are you two going?" He asked in a serious tone.

"The amusement park onii-chan."

"That is a great idea...where is Ren? I think he should go with you two.."

He was probably worried again...worried that master would show up.

"He said he would meet Kanon and the gorilla today..."

Suddenly Ren came running into the room.

"I would much rather go to the amusement park with you two though!" he said.

"Go with them Ren, you know why..."

"Nii-sama, where will you be?"

"I have work to do, call me if something happens. Protect these two." He said and with that he left.

At the amusement park

Ren's Pov

Me, Lapis onee-chan and Ayumi passed the enterance and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who was standing infront of me.

"What are you two doing here? I mean nice to see you.." I said giggling.

"Hey Ren! We just heard from Ayano onee-san that you changed your plans and went to the amusement park to show your elder cousin from China around, she offered us to come along. Ren you should have told us about this earlier!" Kanon said hugging my arm. I felt so intimated whenever these two showed up.

"Kanon it's his choice what to do and what not and let go of him you are bothering him." The gorilla said.

"Oh no it's okay Kanon." I giggled.

"Hear that Baka Gorilla! You stay away from him, why did you come here anyway, I thought you hate amusement parks?"

"What are you talking about? Don't make things up you litte...!."

"Hey don't fight okay?" I interuppted to calm the two down. Why did it have to end up like this?

I noticed that Lapis-onee-san was starring around. She probably wanted to get going.

The two seemed to have calmed down a bit.

I was glad, I didn't want to spoil this day. For Lapis onee-san sake...

Lapis Pov

We had a lot of fun and after we tried almost everything out it was almost dawn. I thought that we should head home now, not to worry Kazuma too much. But there was still one thing we haven't tried. The thing called ferris wheel. Ayumi took my hand gently, she desperetaly wanted to go on that thing.

"Onee-chan after this we will go home."

"Okay..." I replied and went towards the cash point with her.

"Ren let's play some more!" The baka gorilla said, the three were standing infront of a toy vending machine. Ren turned around to us.

"Hey were are you two going?"

"The ferris wheel!" Ayumi replied.

Ren wanted to run towards us but was pulled back by his two friends.

"Ren let's play here I don't want to go on the ferris wheel."

"Get me this stuffed doll Ren and don't listen to that Baka Gorilla!"

"It's okay Ren-kun, you can play with your friends, we will come back to this vending machine later." I assured.

"Okay, take care." He replied while looking quite worried. We will come back here when the ride is finished, so there is nothing he needs to worry about. I tried to assure him that with a light smile.

At the ferris wheel

Ayumi's Pov

"Wow the sight from here really is amazing." Lapis onee-chan said with sparkling eyes. I was glad. She sure had a lot of fun today, and so did I. I really loved Lapis onee-chan a lot. The last time I went on the ferris wheel was when I first met Ren. It was one of the best days in my life and I would never forget all the fun we had back then. I think that today is also such a day. I am on the ferris wheel with a person I love from bottom of my heart I would never forget this day with Lapis onee-san.

Lapis POV

Out of all things the ferris wheel was my favorite. I was disapointed when the ride stopped and hoped I could come here again soon. When we got out of the seat I remembered our promise to Ren, but when I looked around the toy vending machine was nowhere to be seen. I got nervous and tightened the embrace around Ayumi's hand. What in the world was going on? Ayumi felt my tension and asked worried

"Lapis onee-san, what's wrong?"

I didn't want to make her feel the way I did now, I didn't want to frighten her, I thought it would be best to keep this a secret from her. What was I so worried about anyway? Nothing will happen...we will find Ren soon...ah right I think I will just give him a call if we haven't found him at the exit...

"It's nothing Ayumi-chan." I replied with a light smile.

"Hey, do you see the cotton candy stand over there? I want some!"

"Let's go there then..."

After we ate our cotton candy Ren was still nowhere to be seen.

"Lapis onee-san, where is Ren?"

"I d-do-don't know..."

"I think we should give him a call! Maybe something happened to him!"

I started to shiver. If something happened to him it would be my fault again. Kazuma and Ayano would definetely never forgive me if something happened to their forsterling.

I looked around nervously.

"Maybe he already went out, lets check the exit first."

I took Ayumi's hand and ran as fast as I could but was interuppted by a sudden blast of wind. Could this be him? Kazuma? If it was him then that meant I didn't had to worry about anything...no wait...it would mean something really happened to Ren!

I heard a familiar evil grin and once again my whole body started to shiver. No, no, no, that just couldn't be!

"Nice to see you after so long Lapis." Bernhardt said with a smirk while flying down to us.

I remained emotionless, but something inside me hurt, what was this feeling? Fear perhaps?

"So, you have made some friends I see." He continued.

I remained silent and emotionless.

"I was really upset about how you fought me the last time. The more upset I was about how I had to hurt you for it. Come back Lapis and everything will be alright. Let's fight against Kazuma, the one who took everything from you, together like we did before."

"No." I managed to say.

"I didn't hear what you say. Please raise your voice."

"NO!" I yelled.

He looked surpirsed but started to laugh mockingly the next moment.

"Then I think I have to take you back by force."

He threw a sand storm towards us making it unable to see anything, I felt how Ayumi's hand realesed mine. I tried to grab her but I had no idea where she was. When the sand storm finally ended I fell to the ground coughing. When I looked up Master Bernhardt was holding Ayumi-chan by the hair violently. My whole body started to shake, I felt something I never felt before. Please don't hurt her! Please just let her go she has nothing to do with this! This is all my fault, why didn't I just obey my Master? I had no other choice anyway...There was one way to end this maybe I thought, or maybe atleast a way to save Ayumi. I checked my pockets for my cell phone, but it was not there. It probably broke in the sand storm. No...This just couldn't be happening!

I got up and looked at Bernhardt.

"Please...don't hurt her...please let her go...I will come back...I really will."

"I am not sure about letting her go. I think she would make a real good servant too. And since you are so fond of her maybe you wouldn't mind having her company in my mansion."

"No! Please let her go! I swear I will do anything but please let her go!" I yelled sinking to the ground once again. I suddenly felt something wet running down my cheecks. Why? So this was what fear and despair felt like? This was what Kazuma felt when Armagest murdered Tsui-Ling? Was the way I felt right now the same he felt back then? It was a horrible feeling...

"Lapis, what in the world did this rotten Kannagi's do to you? Just look at how pathetic you cry for mercy. I can't stand it." Bernhardt said coldly. While preparing a electricity attack aimed at Ayumi. I came to my senses and got up as soon as I could. Ripping Ayumi-chan out of his strong grip and shelding her with my body. I felt the pain of the electricity running through my body. But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that Ayumi-chan was save. I fell back to the ground when the attack, which seemed like it would last forever, finally ended. I was worn out. The attack was really strong and I wasn't sure if I could protect Ayumi with my damaged body any longer. I heard Bernhardt laugh evilly.

"My Lapis. See this is why it is best not to have any emotions. Not to love anyone. Loving someone will only get you in trouble. If you wouldn't have saved this girl you wouldn't be hurt. I kinda feel sorry for you."

I wanted to talk but it took too much strenght. I heard him coming closer. He already passed me so that could only mean he would try to hurt Ayumi again. I got up with the bit of strenght that was still left in my body. I couldn't get on my feet though so I kept sitting on the ground. I streched out my arm to my master.

"Please...stop...don't hurt her..." I said weakly while trying to grab his arm. The next thing I felt was an awful pain as he kicked me in the face.

"Hmph how pathetic." He said mockingly.

He was so violent. I heard Ayumi struggle against him as he grabbed her up again. It's all my fault...

"You stupid brat. It's because of you that my Lapis changed to the worse." He took his anger out on her now. I had to do something. As he fired an attack at her which would send her flying through a wall I quickly caught her with my last strenght. But I couldn't stop the attack. Instead of her, I was the one who flew through the wall. I felt my back hurt. I probably had some broken rips. But all that didn't matter now..atleast..Ayumi-chan...Ayumi-chan...was... I felt my eyes getting heavy and everything around me went black.

Ayumi Pov

As Bernhardt sent us flying through the wall Ren apeared out of nowhere and aimed some fireballs at Bernhardt which took him off guard for a sec.

"You annoying brat. Did my curse wear out already?"

"Cheap curses like that wont last long on the Kannagis!" He assured confident.

Bernhardt smirked.

"You are getting more and more like your big brother kid."

I wondered if Ren contacted Kazuma, since he would be the only one who could get us out alive of this. Not that I didn't have faith in Ren's strenght but Bernhardt surely was too much of an opponent for him. I was sure thought, that one day, he would be able to defeat people as strong as Bernhardt Rhodes.

I felt a huge tornado coming our way, standing in it was Kazuma. I was glad.

"I will retreat for now." Bernhardt said, teleporting away.

"Coward!" Kazuma shouted angered. But his expression changed when he spotted the motionless Lapis. He ran towards us with a face I never saw of him. It showed, fear, despair, regret... and...love perhaps?

"Lapis onee-san protected me that is why she is so hurt! I feel so bad. It's my fault that she is hurt so badly."

"Don't say that. Lapis saved you because she loves you. As much as you love her. Can you tell me what attacks the scumbag used?"

"The first was an electricity attack. After that he kicked her in the face. And then he used an attack which sent us flying through this wall."

"I see..." He said while wiping the blood off her face with a rag. He lifted her up bridal style.

"Ayumi are you hurt anywhere? I am taking Lapis to a hospital. If you are hurt you should go too."

"No I am perfectly fine."

"Are you really sure?" Ren asked concerned. I blushed at how worried he was about me.

"Don't worry Ren, I am sure she would tell you if she was in pain. Take her home for now. I will see you guys later." He said and flew away.

**I really don't remember the name of that friend of Ren Kanon calls Baka Gorilla, that is why I just used "Baka Gorilla" instead of his actual name! If you know his name let me know! Pls review! :D **


	7. Unbearable pain

**Thanks for the reviews Lapis,crazywolf1991 and Kasuumii-chan.**

**Lapis: Yeah it was my intention and I know you like Lapis x Kazuma, that's why you will hopefully love this chapter! **

**crazywolf1991: I remember your reviews as joe. Nice to see you have an account now! Welcome to the site :D**

**Kasuumii-chan: Thanks so much! I am so happy that you like my story!**

Kazuma's Pov

I looked at Lapis beaten up body and felt so angry that I wanted to realease my entire power to destroy the whole city. That bastard. I would definetely get him for this. I will kill you Bernhardt.

When I arrived at the hospital the doctors in sent me to wait until she was treaten. I sat down on a chair infront of the operating room. This could take a while. But I would definetely stay here. I wanted to be with her when she woke up. I would stay no matter how long it would take.

Ren's POV

Ayumi and I were walking home like nii-sama instructed us to do. I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were teary and her knees were shaking.

"Ayumi, are you really allright?"

"Don't worry Ren. I am fine. It's just that...I am scared...I don't want Lapis onee-san to die."

I stopped walking and lifted up her chin so that she was looking me into the eyes.

"There is no need to be scared. Nii-sama saved her. She will be fine. She will be treated at a hospital and will be fine soon. We will play games with her soon again. Don't worry."

"Ren..."

I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did in the next moment. She just looked so innocent it almost broke my heart. I wanted to protect her. Yes. Just the way Kazuma protected Lapis I wanted to protect Ayumi. I didn't want to see her cry. I gently wrapped my arms around her tiny body and pulled her close to me.

I started to stroke her head.

"It will be allright Ayumi..."

3 days later...

Kazuma's Pov

I was sitting in her room everyday. I slept in a bed next to her and listened to her fragile breathing everyday. Why wasn't she waking up? Didn't she tell me her body heals quickly by itself? Then why didn't she wake up until now? I tightened the embrace around her hand. I wanted her to feel my touch. I hoped that she would wake up from it. But there was no reaction. I sighed and heard my cell phone ring. I took it out and looked at the screen.

Ayano.

I didn't take any calls from anyone ever since I've been here with Lapis. The only person I took calls from was Ayano.

"Hey..." I said dull.

"Kazuma..."

"What's up?"

"How is she?"

"She still didn't wake up."

"..."

"How have you been? I hope you could manage to destroy the disturbances in town without my help."

"What the hell are you thinking? Of course I could. I don't need your help!"

There was my old Ayano again...I laughed to myself.

"Anyways, just be careful."

"Yeah."

"See you."

"Bye."

I starred at her motionless body again. Seeing her like that broke my heart. I should have been there to avoid this. I couldn't protect her...again. Tsui-Ling... I closed my eyes and saw the tortured image of her when Armagest killed her. I saw the pain and fear in her eyes. I felt tears forming in my eyes...No...don't cry...I have to be strong...I have to kill off the ones reponsible for that...I...

My eyes opened as I heard someone coming inside the room. I instantly stood up and turned around to see who it was.

When I saw the tiny old man with a sad look on his face while watching the uncounsicous girl infront of him I already knew what he would say. Fucking creep! How can such a failure call himself a doctor! That bastard I will kill him!

"You bastard!" I yelled, pulling him by his collar.

"I will kill you for not saving her!"

"Yagami-san, she will wake up soon."

"You've told me that 3 days ago, get real."

"I can't say when exactly she will wake up. But her condition is getting better day by day. She will wake up when her body is strong enough to live a normal life again. We, doctors, can't decide that for a patient. It's up to him. Or I should rather say, up to their body. When she gains more strenght she will wake up. Just wait."

I looked him in the eyes. Could I really believe what he said? Or was it all a lie not to make me worry? I looked at her, Tsui-Ling wouldn't want me to treat the man who tried to save her life like this. I let go of him.

"I am sorry for going beserk." I stated.

"That's okay. I can totally understand it. It hurts to loose a person you really love."

He walked out of the room.

"When she wakes up, call me. I will have to do some examinations on her."

"Okay." I replied.

I sat down on the chair again. It was already getting dark outside. So that would make day 4. When will you wake up? Please wake up! I begged holding her hand. I was waiting for hours. But she didn't wake up there was no reaction to my words or to my touch. My eyes got heavy and I let my head sink into her soft belly and fell asleep. Please wake up...

Lapis Pov

I opened my eyes and everything around me was pitch black. Where was I? I tried to remember what happend to me the last time I was awake. I remembered the fight with Bernhardt. Did I die? Why am I here? Ayumi-chan...where is she? Is she safe? I felt something laying on my stomach. I thought of Ayumi-chan. Maybe it was her lifeless body. That thought was ...I couldn't describe the feeling. But it was definetely sadness. I ran my hand through the thing laying on my belly. I felt hair. But it wasn't Ayumi's hair. It was short. I was glad. But someone with short hair could just be- Ren-kun! My body started to shake. Ren, he died because of me. Just where am I? Maybe master brought us to his mansion. Maybe he is sacrificing Ayumi right now! I have to find her... I tried to move Ren's head away from my body. Suddenly I heard a groan. It wasn't that of a young boy though. It was that of a grown man. A man I knew so well.

"Tsui-Ling.." He said sleepy.

"Kazuma. It's me Lapis." I replied.

"Thank god, you are finally awake."

"Yeah..."

He turned on the lights. I could see where I was now. It was a room with two beds. Maybe this was Kazuma's hotel room.

"You were sleeping for 3 days. I am glad you are awake now. How are you feeling?"

"I am..." How was I feeling?

"Fine..."

He gave me a gentle smile and patted my head.

"I am so glad..." he whispered.

"Are we in your hotel room?"

"No. We are at a hospital. You were beaten up pretty badly."

"I see. When will I get out?"

"The doctor said he will do some examinations on you tommorow. If everything is fine you will probably be able to get out soon."

"Where is Ayumi-chan? Is she fine?"

"She is fine. Thanks to you."

"I am glad to hear that. I was so worried. When I woke up I thought that Bernhardt took her. And what about Ren?"

"He is fine too."

"Thank god."

I tried to get up but was held back by Kazuma who was placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't get up yet." He was looking me into the eyes deeply. His grip was so strong I couldn't get out of it even if I tried my hardest. My heart started to beat so fast. Why was this happening? What did this mean?

He pressed me back onto the bed. My heart started to beat even faster. Why?

"I think I can get up Kazuma."

"But you are still not fully healed! Stay in bed until the doctor gives you permission to move again!" He yelled. What was he getting so angry about? Was he really that worried about me? I remembered what he said that day...

"You are not the one I want to protect. It is the part of Tsui-Ling that is still alive inside of you"

He wasn't worried about me...he was worried about that part of me... I didn't want to cause him anymore pain and so I did as he said.

I smiled at him lightly.

"Tsui-Ling is really lucky." I said, while not understanding what real "happiness" is yet, I probably just said this to make him feel better.

He got up and turned away. Maybe I said something wrong...

"I love her."

"I love her so much."

"I love her so much!" He started to cry, as he banged his fist against the wall. It started to bleed. But he didn't seem to care about that. The pain in his heart must have been so much stronger. I starred at him, not knowing what to say. He then moved towards me and sat down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me. His grip was so strong. It was as if he held me like that in order not to ever loose her again.

His words just confirmed my assumtion.

"I wont ever let go of you. Tsui-Ling, I love you so much. You are inside of her right? You can hear me right? Tsui-Ling please forgive me for not being able to save you back then...I love you. I love you more than anything. Please come back, I can't live without you. You can hear me right Tsui-Ling?"

"Yes." I answered. I wanted to comfort him. I so hoped that I did the right thing this time. He embraced me tighter. My heart started to beat faster...and faster...it felt...good. Being held by him felt really good.

_Lapis Flashback of Tsui-Ling's life in her (Lapis) dream_

_The beautiful brunette was coming back from some shopping. She wanted to go back to her home. Where her loved one was already waiting for her. She wanted to cook him something nice. It was dark. She heard someone walking behind her. She didn't care. She believed it would just be someone who went shopping, just like her. But as he followed her further, she got nervous. _

_"What does he want? Geez! If that pervert tries anything funny I will beat him with the patatoes I just bought! And when I tell Kazuma about this he will beat him to a bloody pulp!"_

_But then she felt a wet rag covering her month and nose. It smelled disgusting. She got a headache and lost consiconcious soon after._

_When she woke up she way laying on the floor of a dark and cold room. She looked around._

_"Where am I?"_

_She heard an evil grin._

_"Welcome." The man walked towards her. He had long blonde her. He looked like he was in his forty's. He looked mysterious and scary. Her body started to shake. He kidnapped her. What did he want?_

_Tsui-Ling sat up and tried not to show him how scared she actually was._

_"Let me go!" She demanded._

_He bend down to her height._

_"No. I can't do that." He replied._

_"What do you want?"_

_"We need you for a sacrifice. You are most suitable.."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Hmph. Stupid girl. You will get to know soon enough. Just be quiet and wait for now."_

_"Kazuma will save me! He will beat you up that even your mother wont regnorize you!"_

_"Hahahahah. I don't think so. He is a weakling."_

_Tsui-Ling clenched her teeth. _

_"No! He is not! He is strong! He will definetely come and save me!"_

_The man just continued to laugh and left the room._

_"Wait! Where are you going!"_

_She was left alone in that room again. She was freezing. _

_"Kazuma. Please save me. I am scared. Why did they kidnap me? What do they want from me?"_

_A few minutes later the man was back, but he wasn't alone this time. Another man, who had the same hair style as him, was with him._

_"Here it is." The blonde man with the blue mask said, pointing at the brunette._

_"Nice job Bernhardt. That will definetely teach him a good lesson."_

_Tsui-Ling wondered. What were they talking about? _

_"What are you two talking about!"_

_"About your lover Kazuma. Thank him for being here."_

_"Stop talking nonsense! How do you know him!"_

_"I am the head of Armagest. An organisation of modern magic users. He tried to fight us. That weakling. We wont forgive anyone who attacks us, we will teach him a good lesson by killing you right infront of his eyes. You love him don't you? Hmph. Disgusting."_

_She started to shake all over. She didn't knew what to say._

_"Stop all that! Let me go! You two are evil! Stop it!"_

_"He will be here soon. Get everything ready Bernhardt. Before he sees her dying I want to play with him a bit."_

_"Got it Master."_

_"He will defeat you two before you can harm me! He will protect me! He promised it! He wont allow you to hurt me!"_

_The man with the blue mask came closer. He pulled her up roughly by her arm._

_"Let go!" She struggled. He grabbed her wrists and pressed her against the wall._

_She looked away, she didn't want to look into the face of such an evil man._

_"You are really beautiful you know."_

_"Let go of me...Please let go..." She begged as her eyes filled with tears._

_"He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as yourself. Infact I do pity you. You will have to die just because he got you into this mess. Poor thing. But I wont be able to let a beautiful girl like you just disappear. I will create an entity by your image. I will make you mine. You will become my servant." He said as he licked his lips._

_"Let me go, please!" Tsui-Ling begged as she started to cry harder._

_He summoned a sword and ripped off all her clothes with it. She screamed _

_"No! No! No!"_

_and tried to stop him, while doing that the sword cut her arm. She held it and whimpered in pain. As she realized that she was completely nude she covered her breasts with her arms. She was shaking so much it was as if she would collapse anytime. Bernhardt smirked._

_"This will give the whole thing a much better image."_

_She panted heavily. Tears were running down her cheecks._

_"He will save me. He will definetely. He will make you regret what you did!"_

_"Hmph. I am not scared of a weakling like him. Get going." _

_He grabbed her arms and pulled her. They went into a large room. Bloody body cutting tentacles were placed infront of them. Tsui -Ling's eyes widened._

_"Kazuma! Kazuma! Please save me!" She thought. _

_Bernhardt leaned close to her._

_"Where is your hero now?" He whispered into her ear sarcastically.._

_She didn't answer. Where was Kazuma? Will he not come to save me? Was he really defeated by the other man? Was all she could think of. But she still had faith. She had faith in Kazuma. He would come and save her, after all he promised it._

_A phone started to ring. Bernhardt picked up._

_"Yes Master."_

_"I got the bastard pretty badly. It's really fun playing with him. But I am afraid that he might die if I continue this. He is such a weakling. Start the operation. We are heading there now."_

_"Got it Master."_

_Bernhardt smirked at the frightened girl. He had fun seeing her being so scared. He psuhed her down and the body-cutting tentacles were now wrapping around Tsui-Ling's arms, legs, and her stomach. It was such an awful pain. She started to scream as the tentacles slowly cut through her body. She cried harder. _

_"Kazuumaaa..." She thought helplessly._

_She already lost alot of blood. She got weaker and couldn't scream anymore. All she could do now was to whimper. Bernhardt's face showed pleasure and enjoyment._

_The other man kicked Kazuma into the room. Tsui-Ling noticed it but was too weak to say anything. She so hoped that he would save her before she lost too much blood._

_"This is your punishment you bastard!" The other man said evilly._

_Kazuma's eyes widened as he saw the nude body of his girlfriend slowly being cut to death by sharp tentacles._

_"Tsui-Ling!" He yelled as he got up to try and save her. Just then he got pushed back by a strong attack of Erwin. He was so injured already. He shouldn't be able to walk. Now he was even weaker. He wouldn't be able to save her like that...because of him she would... He tried to get up once again. Erwin fired another attack at him which almost knocked him out. But he wouldn't allow his body to work against him. Not now. He had to save her...He tried to get up again...but he couldn't...he tried it again and again and again...it was useless. He was too weak. Bernhardt and Erwin grinned evilly. They were enjoying his pain and sadness. _

_"Tsui-Ling..."_

_She heard him call her name and weakly turned her head to look into his face one last time._

_"Kazuma.." She whimpered._

_"Tsui-Ling! Please stop!" He begged as tears ran down his face._

_"Not even a top rated doctor could save her now that she lost so much blood." Erwin replied mockingly._

_"Tsui-Ling! Don't die!" _

_"Fear and despair. I like this expression's yours and your lovers!" Erwin shouted as Tsui-Ling finally died._

_"Kaaaazuuuumaaaaaaaaaa!" She whimpered with her last strenght. Right after that her body disappeard and her power was used to summon a powerful demon._

_Pain. A lot of pain. I could feel it. I could feel her pain. It hurts. Please stop! It hurts!_

_End of flashback_

Lapis POV

This pain. It just wouldn't stop. I started to scream in my sleep. The pain was just too unbearable.

Kazuma's POV

I heard a scream and instantly got up.

I turned on the light and saw her screaming as if she was in an awful pain. She was still alseep. It was probably a bad dream...or maybe... I started to shake her.

"Lapis! Lapis! Wake up!" Her screams stopped and she slowly opened her eyes. Those eyes. If you'd look into them you would instantly fall in love. But I noticed something else. An expression she never showed before. Fear. She was scared. She was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her waist and strocked her cheeck.

"It's okay now. Don't be scared. I'm with you." She seemed to calm down now. I felt her hand holding on to my shirt tightly. It was the first time she did something like this. What in the world did she see?

"Kazuma...I..."

Why did she cut herself of?

"What? Continue...!"

"I...finally understand you."

"What do you mean!"

"When Bernhardt attacked Ayumi-chan I felt sadness. I know how you felt back then..."

Why did she come up with that right now? What did she see? It had to be some of Tsui-Ling's life. I needed to know. She had to tell me.

"What did you see in your dream Lapis? Why were you screaming? It was about Tsui-Ling right?"

Lapis POV

I couldn't tell him what I saw. It would make him feel even worse. He was lucky not to know about the conversation Master and Tsui-Ling had. He was lucky not to know about how awful the pain she felt was. I wouldn't tell him what I saw. I didn't want to hurt him any further. I remained silent.

"I asked you what you saw!" He yelled. His voice sounded angry. He was better off not knowing. I looked him into the eyes, hoping that he would understand me without words.

"Tell me what you saw!" He yelled shaking me violently. What should I do?

He shook me again and again and again.

"Tell me! You got a flashback of Tsui-Ling's life again right? I love her! I have the right to know what you saw!" His face was so close to mine, I felt uncomfortable.

He finally let go off my shoulders.

He calmed down.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be violent."

"It's okay." I finally managed to say.

He looked at me with eyes that made me feel so...I couldn't describe it.

"Lapis, please tell me what you saw. "

"I don't want to make you sad. I did horrible things to you...I don't want to..."

"Stop it. I already told you that you are not at fault. The one at fault is Bernhardt. He is the one who made you that way. You were controlled by him. He used your innocent heart. But don't worry about it. I will kill him soon. I will kill him for everything he did. To me. To Tsui-Ling, to you, to Ayano, to Ren and to Ayumi."

"Now please tell me what you saw..." He continued.

I thought about it for a while. I decided to tell him after all. Because...as he said...he had the right to know it.

"I will tell you Kazuma. But please promise me one thing. Don't cry."

"I wont."

I told him the whole thing and he looked so depressed it gave me that strange feeling again. He was silent for a while.

"Tsui-Ling..."

"Kazuma...I..."

"I will kill Bernhardt. I will kill him. I will definetely kill him."

As the two of us went back to bed to get some more sleep, I heard Kazuma's cries. He couldn't keep his promise after all. I felt so bad hearing him cry. But it was only natural. He loved her so much. Love really seemed to be a great thing. Love between man and woman. I wished someone would love me the way Kazuma loved Tsui-Ling someday...

The next day

I was allowed to take a walk today. Kazuma and I went out into the beautiful garden of the hospital. We walked around and I was glad to be able to walk again, I couldn't stand just laying around any longer. But my freedom was limited. The doctor told me to go back to bed in 1 hour.

Once the walk was finished we went back to my room.

"Ayano and the others will come to see you soon. They were so happy when I told them that you woke up."

I smiled brightly. It was rare of me to show such a smile. But recently I learned how to smile that way. Most proberly because of the new family I've found. The Kannagi's were so kind to me.

The door opened.

Ayano was holding flowers in her hand. Ren some chocolates. And Ayumi..she was holding a stuffed doll. Were these things supposed to be gifts for me? No, probably not...

"Yo Lapis! Nice to see you are back to your usual self!" Ayano said as she placed the flowers on the table.

"Thanks Ayano-chan." I said and smiled lightly.

"Let's enjoy these delicious chocolates together Lapis nee-san." Ren smiled brightly, placing the chocolates next to the flowers.

"Thank you Ren-kun."

Ayumi's eyes were teary. She ran towards me and hugged me as her tears went running down her cheecks uncontrolled.

"Lapis onee-chan! I am so happy that you are alive! I was so scared! I thought I would loose you! If you died I would never forgive myself for it! Since you did your best in protecting me! I am so sorry that you had to go through all this pain just to save me! I promise that I will never trouble you like that again! I wont let you get hurt because of me again! Lapis onee-chan I am so glad that you are fine now! Thank you so much for protecting me! Thank you! Take this doll. I made it just for you! Please treasure it. Always remember how much I love you. "

"Ayumi-chan it's okay. There is nothing to apologize for. I love you too. That is why I protected you. Thank you for the doll. I will treasure it." I smiled lightly and hugged her back. This felt so good. This was what love felt like. I loved Ayumi-chan. I loved her so much.

"So? When do you get out of here? It must be boring..." Ayano stated.

"The doctor said I can get out in 2 days."

"Great! So the day after tommorow you will play with us again!" Ren cheered.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Lapis onee-chan I missed you so much. I am glad you are fine now." Ayumi sniffed. I wiped the tears off her face.

"We should let Lapis rest for now. You two will get to see her Saturday."

"Yeah get a good rest so that we can have a lot of fun again Lapis nee-san."

"I will!"

Ayumi didn't want to let go of me. I could feel it. I wouldn't mind her staying here until I get back. But I wasn't sure if Ayano would agree with it.

"Ayumi, let her sleep." Ayano ordered.

"Actually I don't mind her company." I stated.

"Are you sure Lapis?" Ayano asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, it's okay with me. If she want she can stay here."

Ayumi looked at me.

"Lapis onee-chan. I think it's better for you to rest. I will see you on Saturday. I will miss you. Take care and get well soon. I love you."

She gave me a kiss on the cheeck and strocked my head. She was such a beautiful and kind person. I hugged her again and gently rubbed her back.

"See you Saturday Ayumi-chan. Take care."

The three left the room.

"I will be right back." Kazuma said as he followed them.

Ayano's POV

I saw his face. He cared about her so much. He would never care about me that much. I suddenly felt someone poking my back. When I turned around I saw his usual dirty smirk.

"What do you want?"

"How did you manage to keep this town safe by yourself?" he asked teasingly.

"You jerk. Don't underestimate me!"

"You probably needed Ren for help, isn't that so?" He looked at Ren while saying that.

"Nii-sama! Don't disrespect Nee-sama! You know how well she can fight! I wont get as strong as her anytime soon! "

"He did accompany me though."

"Anyways. I will take Lapis to the Kannagi mansion on Saturday. You guys don't need to worry about anything. I will manage it all."

"Okay. Bye."

I turned around and walked away. Geez. His strange kindness towards her pissed me off. Why couldn't he be that kind to me? Jerk!

**Okay there was a tad of romance between Lapis and Kazuma in this one. There will be more Kazuma x Lapis stuff in the next chap! Pls review! **


	8. Confession

**This is chap 8! Enjoy reading and pls review!**

**I love Lapis 8)**

Lapis POV

They sent me out of the hospital today morning and I was finally back at the Kannagi mansion. Everyone there was smiling, were they happy about me coming back? I think that even I was happy...it felt nice to be back here. It felt nice to be surrounded by everyone...the only person who didn't seem to be too found of me was Genma-sama. He always gave me that strange look. Kazuma once said that it's the look of coldness and I should avoid him as much as possible. Genma-sama probably couldn't trust me. It's understandable...after all I have done so horrible things.

I felt my cell phone vibrate. Finally I knew how to use these things. I got a message...At first I thought it would be from Ayumi, who was at school now, but it was from him.

_Hey, welcome back._

_I hope you're getting along with everyone at the Kannagi mansion._

_I'd like to ask you out, if you want to go on a date with me reply me just with yes. I will pick you up from there right after I finish work._

_Kazuma_

Date? What did that mean? Why did he want to see me? But I couldn't refuse it, after all I had still so much to pay him back for. I simply replied with a "Yes." I didn't understand why I felt that way...but my heart again started to beat so fast. It was abnormal.

Kazuma's POV

After I destroyed the yoma that was bothering an old woman and her grandchild I looked at my cell phone to check if she had replied. I smiled to myself as I read her message.

"Kazuma, what's with you. You rarely smile like that, did something happen?" Kirika asked.

"No...it's just..." I really didn't know what to say...

"You seem to be happy these days." She said with a gentle smile.

Kirika was really a great person. She would always listen to me, she would always be there for me. I could always rely on her. I finally realized that there were people I should be grateful to. Tsui-Ling...you want me to thank these people don't you?

I smiled at her.

"Kirika, thanks."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Huh, what for?"

"For being a great friend." I answered with a smirk. Well, I couldn't just throw my old self away. But I should be more thankful to the ones who help me out.

She smiled at me.

"Well the job is over now. If there is some more I will contact you."

"Okay, see you then." I said and walked away.

Where should I go now? Maybe I should buy her some present...but what? Tsui-Ling liked ribbons or hair bands. Yeah that's right...I will buy her a dress and a ribbon matching to that. She always used to wear a ribbon matching to her dress. I loved that about her. I went into my favorite shop and was greeted by the lady who worked there.

"Welcome Yagami-san, nice to see you. How can I help you?"

"I am looking for a dress."

"For you or...?"

"No. For a female."

"Ah, that is adorable. Someone as handsome as you is buying her a dress! I envy her!"

I sighed to myself.

"Anyways, it should be something to which you also have a matching ribbon."

"I see. How about this light blue skirt and the white blouse. I would give you this light blue ribbon to match with the skirt. It sure is going to look cute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I would want to buy this myself but it's way too expensive."

"It seems nice. She will definetely look good in this."

"So you're buying it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

I paid and went out of the shop. A memory came back to me.

_"Kazuma! You know how woman are! Just go shopping with me for a little longer...I know it's already late and you're hungry but there are still some things I want to buy!" Tsui-Ling said._

_"What else do you want? You've got 3 pairs of shoes, 6 diffrent dresses, 2 blouses, 1 jacket, jewellery and socks. Isn't it enough already? I can't carry anymore..!" Kazuma replied._

I smiled to myself and opened my eyes and realized that I had to come back to reality. If I wouldn't fly back to the hotel now it would get too late. I flew to my hotel, took a shower, got changed and went down to my car.

As I drove to the Kannagi mansion, plenty of things went through my head.

Was this really the right thing to do? I couldn't help it...whenever I looked at her I thought of her as Tsui-Ling. But her personality is diffrent. I like her personality. I like Lapis. I really do. She is carrying a part of Tsui-Ling inside of her, which makes me like her even more. I wanted to tell her...I wanted to tell her how I feel towards her. But who was the one I wanted? Was it Lapis or Tsui-Ling?

Lapis POV

I sat in my room and watched over Ayumi and Ren as they did their homework. It was already getting late. I guess Kazuma wouldn't be able to pick me up today after all...

It was then when I heard his voice as he entered the meeting room. I naturally started to smile. I couldn't understand why my lips moved in that way. All I knew was that I was happy that Kazuma came.

"Is Lapis here?" I heard him ask Jugo-sama.

"Yes, she is in her room with Ayumi and Ren."

As he went out of the meeting room to get to my room I ran towards him with that bright smile, I just couldn't hide it. I just had to smile. He was there. He came for me.

"Kazuma!" I said happily as I ran towards him.

Kazuma's POV

I got paralyzed for a second. That smile, the way she was moving her hand. The way she was saying my name. It all seemed so much like Tsui-Ling. This was when I was certain about her indeed carrying a part of Tsui-Ling inside her. Not that the flashbacks and her look were already enough proof.

"Hey Lapis." I smiled back at her with equal happiness.

"Nice to see you." She said, somewhat shyly now.

"Same here, let's go."

"Yup!"

We went out of the mansion.

We sat down in car. It wasn't dark yet, which was good since I wanted to show her a scenery by the bridge.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I want to show you a scenery I love." I answered. I noticed that she was looking at me for a while, but she remainded quiet.

I broke the silence,

"Also...I have to tell you something..."

"I see, I am sorry for stealing your precious time."

"Don't say stupid things. I was the one who asked you out, I did it because I wanted to spent time with you..."

She looked at me with those eyes..but now the pain and sadness in her eyes disappeard. Her eyes were now full of happiness.

Lapis POV

He liked spending time with me. I felt so good right now...infact I have never felt this way before. Kazuma...

"Before I forget it, this is for you." He said as he placed a soft bag on my lap.

"For me?"

"Yeah. It's a gift." He looked at me from the corner of his eye as I opened the bag. In it were a light blue skirt and a white blouse. They looked beautiful. Why did he buy something so nice for me? Why?

"There is more."

I nuzzled in the bag and found a light blue ribbon.

"This is beautiful Kazuma. Thank you so much. You knew I always match the ribbon to my clothes."

"Yeah I did. Actually it was something Tsui-Ling also used to do..."

I see. So that was probably the reason why I did it too.

"I see..."

"I am glad you like my present."

"I love it Kazuma. Thank you so much." I smiled at him. There was this brigh smile again...I liked it. I wanted to smile like this forever.

"We have arrived." He said as he stopped the car. I got exited. What scenery could he have been talking about?

I got out of the car and looked around. At first, the only thing I saw was the bridge.

"Come over here." He said, standing by the rail.

I went over to him and looked down. There were many ships driving. Luxurious ships, the sea itself was beautiful.

"It's really beautiful."

"Isn't it. I used to come here very often when I was a kid. Whenever I was sad, because my dad beat me up or the other kids bullied me I came here. I used to sit here for hours. I've always loved this scenery. I wanted to show this Tsui-Ling one day, she only knew it from pics I took. But I wanted to go here with her...Now that she is no longer here...I wanted to show it to you. After all, you carry a part of her inside of you. Which means she will also see this. Tsui-Ling, I hope you are happy, that I finally took you here...After so long..."

"Kazuma..."

I felt so sorry for him. His life was full of pain and sorrow. Why had it to be him? Tsui-Ling, the person who probably was the kindest to him was taken away from him. It was too cruel. I will make them pay for this. Bernhardt is no longer my master. I despise him. I can't forgive anyone who does anything this cruel. I clenched my fists as the anger overcame me.

He looked at the scenery for a while longer. He then turned around to face me.

"You know Lapis...I finally realized something..."

"What is the thing you realized?"

"The person I want to protect isn't just Tsui-Ling. Until now I have always said that I am just protecting you to protect the part of her that lives within you. But I was wrong. Besides her, the one I want to protect is you."

"Huh?" Why? Why? Why? I couldn't think anything but that...I mean I am...I was his enemy...He should hate me...for all I've done.

"Kazuma, what are you saying...I did many bad things to you. Because of me you were suffering."

"I already told you to stop blaming yourself. None of that is your fault. You are innocent. Stop saying sorry, if you don't I will be really angry at you. And believe me, you wouldn't like having me getting angry at you."

His words surely frightened me. But was he right? Or did he just say that because he forgave me? I was definetely at fault for what happened to him too. After all I played along for so long...

"Lapis...I love you..."

My heart started to beat so fast. Because I heard these three words. But what was so good about them? I...I felt so relieved...so happy...It seemed like these were the words I always wanted to hear from him. I also loved him. I can feel my passion for him..I want to be with him. Always. Always. Always.

"Kazuma..."

"I am not saying that because you remind me of Tsui-Ling. That might be another aspect. But I do love you. I love you for who you are. I love Lapis..."

Hearing these words felt so good, but something came to my mind. Ayano, she loved Kazuma. Right, Catherine told me that Ayano loved Kazuma. If I would tell Kazuma my feelings and we would start being together I would make her sad. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to make Ayano sad. I thought that she deserves Kazuma, much more than I did. After all, they have been spending to much time with each other. And Jugo-sama, Ren had told me how Jugo-sama always tried to get the two together. I couldn't destroy all this. They treated me so well, I couldn't just do something like this.

It would probably be painful. But it had to be done. I turned away and tried to hide my smile.

"What's wrong."

"Don't say that Kazuma. Please don't love me...please..."

He grabbed my arms roughly.

"Are you still saying that!" I was frightened at the anger in his eyes. My whole body started to shake again. Like the time he got so angry at me in the hospital.

"It's not about that it's just that...Ayano-chan..."

"What about her...?"

"I..."

"Listen Lapis...I really love you...that's all I wanted you to know." He said as he realesed my arms. But he didn't let go of me, instead he hugged me tighter.

"I love you so much Lapis, I want to be with you forever. I love you. " He leaned down and I knew what he was going to do, no I couldn't let this happen. It was just wrong. I placed my hands on his chest in an aim to push him away. But my hands just wouldn't do it. I wanted it too. I wanted him to kiss me. What was wrong with my body? I couldn't control it anymore...

"No Kazuma. Ayano-chan will..." I looked him deeply in the eyes. But my eyes were probably full of passion. Passion for him. He must have noticed it, because the next thing I felt were his soft and gentle lips on mine. He closed his eyes, and after being taken away by the sensation of his kiss I closed mine as well. This was so diffrent from the way master kissed me. This kiss was so loving...and gentle. I could feel his love flowing through my body. I was loved. I could feel it and I wanted to give him back as much of this love as possible. I kissed him back with equal passion. I know I shouldn't have done it... but my body...it just worked against me. I would have exploded if I wouldn't have gave him this passion back. After 30 seconds he broke the kiss. He looked me deeply into the eyes and repeated this beautiful words once again.

"Lapis, I love you." My body started to shake as his hands ran over my back. I just hoped no one saw us like that. I hoped no one ever knew about our love for each other. Atleast not someone who knows Ayano-chan or her family...

Ayano's POV

Me,Yukari and Nanase were still walking around town buying some stuff for school. I was dead tried and just wanted to go home.

"Guys, let's part for today. I'm really beat and we have a long day tommorow."

"Ayano-chan, could it be possible that you are leaving early because you are going on a date with Kazuma?" Yukari asked playfully.

I felt my face getting red. These guys! Just what the hell did they think? Why would I want to go out with him?

"No way!" I shouted in defense.

"You can tell us about it Ayano-chan." Yukari answered.

"Yeah, you know you can tell us anything." Nanase said.

"I won't go out with him! I hate that guy!"

"Hehehe, our Ayano-chan is so dishonest with herself and her feelings, isn't she?"

"You're so right Yukari!" Nanase giggled.

"Whatever! I am going home! See you tommorow at school! And don't forget to do your homework!" I ran off and waved goodbye.

Sometimes these two could be so annoying...

I was wondering what Kazuma was doing now...hey wait...why the heck do I think about that jerk? More importently, I was hoping that Lapis was alright. She got beaten up really badly back then...Why did all this always have to happen to her...If only we could destroy Bernhardt it would put an end to her suffering. Kazuma wants to kill him sometime soon anyway. That jerk he should have done it by now... I couldn't believe that I felt so much affection for a person who once was my enemy..No matter what, I wanted her to be safe, I wanted her to stay with us. I was walking across the bridge and when I turned around to look at the sea I felt a strange prickle in my heart. Kazuma kissed Lapis and when he broke the kiss he hold her in his arms tightly, whispering something into her ear. I could only guess what he said...this was...this was...NO! I couldn't believe it! Why? Why these two? I didn't want to see either of them ever again and ran off as fast as I could. As I ran I felt tears running down my face. I didn't want this, you stupid girl don't cry! You're a Kannagi what will the people think if you cry like a baby in public! But I couldn't help it. My tears just kept on falling. "Please stop..." I begged as I slowed down and wiped them away.

**I know this chap is a little shorter than the others, but it was meant to be like that. I wanted a cliffheanger at this point hehe...Pls review and give some critism, since I know this isn't perfect...**


	9. Ayano's Tears and Lapis Fears

Chapter 9 "Ayano's Tears, Lapis Fear"

**I am really happy that there are atleast some people who enjoy this story! It would be so much better if more people liked this story, or if those who were interested in this story would still be reading it..But still I am quite happy the way it is. I like this story a lot since Lapis is my favorite and I think there need to be some stories of her. I know not many like Lapis...I also know that my writing style isn't perfect and that I often make spelling mistakes. But I'm really trying my best. And I would appreciate reviews, even if you don't like this story, reviews can always help me to improve!**

**Thanks a lot for reading so far chocopipe, crazywolf1991, kasumiichan and Lapis! **

Ayano's POV

When I went home I ran through the meeting room and covered my face so that no one could see I was crying. I rushed into my room and slammed the door slightly. I sat down on a chair and buried my head on the desk. Tears starting to fall again. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

I even don't understand why I am getting so angry...after all he is just some guy...just a relative...just a friend...just a partner...just a...Did I feel something for him after all? Yes I did. I had to admit it. I loved him all this time. But I would never tell this anyone...It would be too embarrassing! And now that I am so down...god what if anyone sees me like that? Calm down Ayano. You can't just sit here in your room forever and cry. Calm down and stop thinking about this bastard. He is a playboy anyway...how many women did he screw so far? Actually I don't want to know... Seriously...this guy...But why did Lapis allow him to kiss her? Or maybe she wanted him to? No..I just can't imagine..but after all...she already experied the feeling of being happy. It wouldn't be a surprise if she also learnt about the feeling love now. Why did she kiss him? She must have known that I liked him! What a twisted person I thought she loved me as much as I loved her! But after all...Kazuma...I never told him how I feel...

Lapis POV

"So, I will be going to do some work then." Kazuma said with a gentle smile while we stood infront of the Kannagi mansion gates.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. Will you miss me?" I blushed at his question. Of course I would...

"I will..." I said quietly.

"Okay I will be going then, get in, Ayano should be home by now."

"Okay, see you later Kazuma."

He kissed my cheeck softly and flew away. I was in love. I really was. I never imagined that something like that could happen to me- a person who once had no emotions at all could feel love. I went into the Kannagi mansion with a smile on my face, greeting all the servants who looked at me confused. Probably, because they rarely saw me, someone who once was emotionless, like that. Kazuma changed me. Kazuma and his surroundings changed me. And I was very thankful to them. I remembered that Kazuma said that Ayano was probably home now, I decided to go and check it. But first I went to the meeting room to greet Jugo-sama.

"Good evening Jugo-sama." I said as I bowed.

"Good evening Lapis-san. Ren and Ayumi sent you warm regards, the two are already in bed."

"Ah, I will walk them to school tommorow morning together with Ayano-chan and Kazuma."

"Sounds good."

"Good night Jugo-sama."

"Good night."

I left the room and went over to Ayano's room. As I was about to knock at the door I heard a sniffing. Ayano-chan? Was she crying? Why? She couldn't have seen us..no way. It must be something else. I think as her friend I should comfort her. Maybe I should just walk in and ask her whats wrong. Or should I knock? This is difficult...I've actually never seen her cry before. To me she always seemed like such a strang young woman. What the hell am I waiting for now? Ayano protected me I should go in now and comfort her. With that thought I slowly opened the door to her room. I saw her cuddled on her bed, hugging a pillow. Her face was half buried into it while tears were streaming down her face. She looked so...I just felt so sorry for her. And something inside me told me that I had to destroy the person who made my Ayano so sad. I went over to her bed and sat down. As I wanted to put my right hand on her shoulder she pushed it away roughly.

"Don't touch me." I was shocked by that. What happened? Why was she mad at me? It couldn't be that she has seen us...or could it?

"Ayano-chan, what happened, why are you crying?" I asked concerned.

"Why? How dare you ask such a thing? You know best why!" She suddenly sat up and shouted, throwing the pillow to the door.

It has to be that...there is nothing else which could have made her that angry...

I didn't know what to say, I just starred at her.

"Listen. Do not come to our house anymore. And tell him the same. I don't want to see you two ever again. Just go away and never come back. I hate you two. I really do." Ayano said in a more calm but still angry voice.

My heart hurted so much. It made me sad to hear this words from her. After all she was one of the few friends I had.

"Didn't you hear me!" Ayano shouted while standing up.

"I am sorry Ayano-chan." I said as I bowed.

"What? Do you honestly expect me to forgive you? You know I loved him, Catherine told you. Even though you knew it you made out with him. How cruel can you be? I thought you were my friend!"

"Ayano-chan...I am sorry. I will stop the relationship. I am really sorry, I don't know what was wrong with me at that time. Please forgive me. You are really very special to me and I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"Shut up. I won't believe all this crap. "

"Ayano-chan! You can really be with Kazuma, you two match much better than me and him anyway. So please forgive me."

Ayano's POV

Be with him, huh? He wouldn't want me anyway. It was actually obvious that he would come to love Lapis. Everything in her is so perfect, and the biggest aspect of course was that she had the body of Tsui-Ling. A part of Tsui-Ling was still alive inside of her. Just screw them. I don't want to see him or her anymore, if they stay here they will just cause pain. So all I want is them to just disappear. I love Kazuma...I really do...I love him so much.

"Lapis. Go. It's for the best. "

"I think you are right Ayano-chan." Lapis said as she turned around and ran away.

This is for the best. Kazuma can be happy together with Lapis, but while they're at it I don't want to see any of them. It would cause too much pain.

Lapis POV

I am so dumb. I should have known it would come to this. After all I've done, I have again done something horrible. I have made a person sad...I have caused grief. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. That was what I promised myself. But why won't it stop? Why am I always hurting someone? I am horrible. I should just die. That's what I deserve and that is the only thing that would make others happy. I don't want to do things the Armagest way anymore...even though I decided that, why is all this still happening? Luckily everyone in the mansion was already asleep, so no one would ask questions were I am going at this hour. I will leave and never come back. Never come back to this house which taught me what emotions feel like...Something wet was rolling down my cheecks. This was the second time I cried. I felt so bad. I continued to run until I was totally out of breath. I looked around. People were still standing outside, having drinks and rich looking men were talking to vulgar dressed woman. I wondered what this place was. But right now I was just too exhausted to think about anything.

When I caught my breath I looked around again and suddenly saw a toys store. In the shop window I saw a box with instructions of how to make a softdoll. I remembered Ayumi-chan and the doll she made for me by herself. I looked at the price. 500 yen..I checked my pocket and found that I only had 500 yen left. I will buy this, for Ayumi-chan. I will make a doll for her. I went into the store with a smile and bought the product. My cheecks felt hot when I looked at the product. Ayumi will be so happy. I looked around and thought about a place where I could stay for the night. I didn't had anymore money, so I would just be fine sleeping somewhere around here. The main street was too noisy, so I turned into a corner. There were two bins standing there, I sat down on the cold floor. But right now I didn't care. I opened the box and started to read the instructions of how to make the softdoll I started to make it and cut myself several times. I can do this. And one day I will give it to Ayumi-chan. I smiled at this thought, I tried everything to just forget about what happened today. I wanted to forget about my love for Kazuma.

Kazuma's POV

Job done for today. Man I was exhausted. But my mood changed when I thought of her. I would spend the night with her today. For the first time since that day...The thought made my stomach turn and I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I reached the Kannagi mansion and used the key Jugo gave me to open the gates. When I went to Lapis room I knocked a few times, but she didn't answer. Maybe she was asleep? If she was I should definetely play some prank... I opened the door quietly. The moonlight was shining into her room. I looked at her bed, but it was empty. Strange. Maybe she was still having conversations with Ayano in the red heads room. I went to Ayano's room and saw that the light was still on. But I didn't hear anyone talk. I knocked at the door.

"Ayano, it's me, can I come in?"

"Don't." She said calmly. I wondered what was wrong since she would usually yell like a gorilla if she was mad at me.

"Don't say that princess, I haven't come to bother you. Is Lapis with you?"

"She isn't." I heard her answer annoyed.

"She wasn't in her room either? Where is she?"

"How would I know?" She asked as she raised her voice. I was annoyed now and shouted back at her.

"Well you should since you were the person she told me she will be with."

"I don't know and I don't care about her whereabouts!"

What the hell was wrong with this girl? I couldn't stand it anymore and mercilessy opened the door.

"Ayano! What's wrong here? Where is Lapis? Was Bernhardt here?"

"He wasn't."

"Then what is it! Ayano! Talk!"

"I already told you I don't know so just piss off! I don't want to see you!"

What the hell was this about? Could she have thrown Lapis out because she was jealous? This thought made me damn angry.

"Ayano, I will ask you calmly one last time. Where is Lapis?"

"You bastard I don't know!"

"What did you do?" I yelled as I grabbed Ayano's tiny wrists and pushed her up against the wall.

"You fought her didn't you? Aren't you ashamed? Listen clearly, Lapis still has a part of Tsui-Ling inside of her and whoever hurts her, will be my enemy. I won't ever forgive you."

"Let go of me!" Ayano demanded as she struggled pointlessly. I wouldn't let go of her, not until she told me what happened to Lapis.

"I won't. Tell me where Lapis is first." I tightened the grip around her wrists, probably hurting her, but I didn't care now. I needed to find out where Lapis was, that was the most important thing to me right now.

"Ka-zu-maa..." She said in pain.

"Tell me, otherwise it's going to hurt more."

"I had a fight with her. It's true. And I told her that I don't want to see her anymore. She walked away and I thought she would be going to your apartment."

I let go of Ayano.

"You idiot! She doesn't even know how to get there by herself!"

"Kazuma. I know what is going on between you two and I don't want to be a bother. So please just leave. I wish you all the best in finding Lapis. But don't come here ever again. I hate you."

I turned away. I didn't had time to listen to her childish babbling. I didn't give two shits about her hating or liking me. I won't forgive her for making Lapis sad. I'd never. I flew out of the window without looking at her.

Ayano's POV

He is an idiot. He will always be. He didn't even care about me saying that. He never cared about me at all. He just protected me because he was paid for it. He just spent time with me because he was paid for it. Why did I think that maybe...just maybe he cared for me? I was so silly...and I fell for a guy like him.

Kazuma's POV

Shit. Where could she be? She don't knows this city at all. Tokyo is big. I'd need atleast a week to find her. Where could she most likely be? If I was her...Impossible. There is nowhere she would go since she doesn't know this city. She must just have run off until she couldn't run anymore. Shit. This is going to be tough but I needed to find her. Ayano...you are so dumb. Just now, I didn't feel any regret for handling Ayano the way I did, I thought she deserved it. But maybe I was a little too violent. Well, it's Ayano, she will be able to forget all this. She hates me anyway so why do I even care?

**That's chap 9! Again a little shorter than the others :) Hope you liked it!**


	10. I want to live

**Hello again! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really make me very happy! Love and Hugs to everyone who followed my story so far. Of course there is still a long way to go! This fic won't end anytime soon so look forward to A LOT more! I hope you are also going to enjoy this chapter! I will try to update faster now since I will have some more sparetime! Enjoy reading and review! **

**Many thanks to crazywolf1991,Lapis,angie,Kasuumii-chan,klauspoppe12,zelda,jerkygirl,AnimeLuva and anthony for your kind reviews! You guys are awesome!**

No one's POV

Kazuma was flying over town to look for his beloved Lapis. But he himself wondered if he would be able to see her from this angle. After all, the city was pretty crowded.

"Shit, this won't work. I am not even able to sense her presence..." Wind magic users usually were able to sense almost every presence, but Lapis was a servant whom Bernhardt protected with a barrier, so that no one would be able to sense her. Most servants of Armagest were protected that way. Mainly, to spy on their enemies.

He decided to keep on flying for a while and get down to walk later. If he wouldn't find her on his walking search, he would search the areas he looked over flying again.

It was already midnight and Lapis, who still worked on the doll she wanted to make for Ayumi fell asleep on the cold and dirty road. She didn't care. She was still that kind of being that would think she was unworthy to be treated well and with respect. All this, was of course the fault of the way Bernhardt treated her. Making her believe she was his and having to follow all of his orders, without daring to disobey. She still thought that she had to behave the same way infront of the people who now gave her shelter. She thought that because she hurt Ayano, this had to be her punishment.

Ayano's POV

I was still awake and thought about the events that occured today. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on Lapis...Kazuma must have been the one who forced her into kissing him. After all he is such a pervert. Yet I blamed Lapis for it. No, that was wrong, I of course also blamed him. But it all seemed like he really loves her a lot. Just look at the way he was behaving just because I was the reason for her running away. He was in a rage. I was really scared when his hate-filled eyes met mine. It was an awful feeling. I rarely felt like this when facing him. Even though I knew how strong he was and that he would be able to kill me any time, I always had faith in him that he wouldn't do that, whatever was to happen between us. I really thought he cared for me. But he would most defenitely kill me if I was to harm Lapis. What an idiot. I guess I won't have a chance against Lapis. Kirika was wrong when she said I was as good as Tsui-Ling. I wish I was. I really do. Since Kazuma might actually be in love with me if that was the case. Anyway, I should just forget about him. I don't need that guy. I wondered if I would ever find a good man. A good man in my eyes was a man that would be much better than my father, or maybe similar. Since in my eyes my father was the best man in the world. He was strong, strict yet gentle and intelligent. I looked up to him so much. Kazuma was similar to him, expect that dad wouldn't lose his temper as fast as Kazuma did. That was probably why I came to fall in love with that idiot. On another note I really feel remorse for what happened between me and Lapis, I so wish I could get a hold of her and apologize. I want to tell her that I want her to come back. Ayumi and Ren will probably be upset with my behavoir too. I feel bad, I wish I would have never fallen for him. Or should I rather wish that Lapis never came here?

No one's POV

Two days already passed and Kazuma was still searching for Lapis. He never took any rest and you could see how beat he was. But he didn't care he needed to find her... He was walking around Tokyo's so called "bad" area. He saw a lot of call girls, whom he usually would have paid attention to. But today, he had a more important thing to do.

Lapis POV

I stopped making the doll, which actually seemed like I would never be able to finish. It looked really horrible and I had cut myself several times. I felt thirsty and got up. I didn't have any money anymore, but the last two days passengers would randomly put some food or drinks next to where I sat. I thought that maybe today I could ask some passenger for some water. As I saw a group of young boys, who held bottles of water in their hands, I walked over to them.

"Excuse me, can I drink some water? I am very thirsty." I asked polite.

The boys turned around and looked at me with hungry eyes from head to toe.

"Oh? You want water? But what will you give us in return?" One of the boys asked.

"I am sorry. I don't have any money..." I answered disappointed.

"Hey don't worry. I think something else will do too." The other boy said exited, still looking at my body. I wondered what was wrong, was there something strange about my face or clothes? Maybe it was because my clothes were dirty from sleeping on the road for 2 days.

"Huh?" I innocently asked.

"You really have such a beautiful face and your body is stunning too, how about a ride with all 6 of us for 1 bottle of water?" Another boy asked, holding the bottle of water.

"A ride? What do you mean?"

"Now don't act so innocent. Just come with us to this hotel." The boy continued, pointing at a nearby building.

"Chiaki! Are you for real? Fucking such a beauty! I am lucky today!" Another boy added.

What did he just say? They wanted the same thing Master did to me? No way.

"I am not interested in that kind of thing. I thought you might give me some water out of kindness. But it's okay. " I said as I turned around to walk away. I suddenly felt someone grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't be so rude to us. You were the one who approached us first so now you have to take the consequences."

"Yeah! Don't let her get away!" The boy laughed.

"I said I am not interested!" I yelled ramming my ellbow into the boys stomach. He instantly let go off my shoulders and moaned in pain.

"You bitch!" He shouted as he attempted to punch me. I grabbed his fist and twisted it. Again he moaned in pain.

"Now you've done it!" He muttered.

"Get her!" He commanded the other guys.

As they cornered me and attemted to punch me I felt a sudden tornado approach which sent them flying everywhere. I closed my eyes since the wind was so strong and opened them again when it stopped. Before me was Kazuma, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Lapis! What the hell are you doing in this part of the city! Why did you run away! Do you know how dangerous that is? I was so worried about you!" He yelled, his eyes showing a lot of diffrent emotions.

"I am sorry for making you worry Kazuma." Was all I came up with.

"Let's get back. I heard about the fight you had with Ayano. Just stay at my apartment, I planned to move together with you anyway. I am exhausted, I looked for you all this time."

My eyes widened. Why would he go that far just in order to find me? I felt his love flowing through my body again. Just like when he kissed me so gently...

"But I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Cause Ayano as much trouble as you want. I don't care. She is just a stupid little girl."

"How can you say that Kazuma! Ayano really cares for you! Don't talk so harsh about her!" I shuckled when I realized how disrespectful I just sounded. But he didn't seem to care. If it was master he would probably have yelled at me.

"I care for her too. But not as much as I care for you. After all I love you from the bottom of my heart. I can't allow anyone to hurt you."

"Kazuma...I can't..."

"Why? Don't you love me? Was what you said the other day a lie? Tell me the truth, Tsui-Ling." He said, wipping some dirt which was probably caused from sleeping on the road off my face with a white cloth he pulled out of his pocket.

"Don't call me Tsui-ling."

"But a part of her is still alive inside of you, so basically you are Tsui-Ling. What about my question? Do you still love me?"

"..."

"You are still angry because I couldn't save you back then right?"

"Kazuma! You are wrong! It's just that...I..."

I didn't finish the sentence because it was too painful and ran off as quick as I could. He was following me and I feared that he would catch up to me soon. Judging by the massive diffrence in strenght he probably would. But I still tried my best in trying to escape him., his questions and _my_ past.

No one's POV

Ayano,Yukari and Nanase were walking back home from school. Her two best friends already realized two days ago that something was wrong with Ayano. They decided to question her about her troubles today.

"Hey Ayano, you have been acting strange lately, what in the world happend?" Yukari started.

"Nothing..."

"Don't joke around Ayano. We can see that you are depressed." Nanase commented.

"That's just your imagination. I am fine..."

"You are not Ayano!" The actually always so calm Yukari burst out.

Ayano's eyes widened at her best friends sudden raised voice.

Nanase put a hand on Yukari's shoulder to calm her down.

"Ayano, don't act like everything is fine. We have been best friends for a long time now. We notice if something is bothering you. Please tell us what happened!" Nanase insisted.

"We are worried about you Ayano, we don't want you to feel down. You know that you can always rely on us, just tell us what your problem is and we will solve it for you!" Yukari promised with shining eyes.

Ayano once again realized that she was blessed with great friends. They would always be there for her no matter what. It wasn't that she didn't _want _ to tell them about what happened , it was rather, that she just didn't want to talk about it. But she gave it a second thought and realized that it might help to talk about it to someone.

"Well...Kazuma is in love with Lapis..."

The eyes of the two widened in disbelief.

"It's true. I even saw them kiss."

"What a jerk! Just forget about this guy!" Nanase spat.

"First he acts all caring towards you to make you love him and then he falls in love with your cousin?" Yukari said angered.

Oh right. Ayano didn't tell them about who Lapis really is. This would make things even more complicated. But maybe, it was about time that she should tell them the truth. After all she was certain, that these two could keep the sectret to themselves.

She looked at her two best friends with serious eyes and told them the truth about Lapis. The two weren't angry at all, just a bit disappointed. But that feeling soon disappeard after Ayano told them that she wanted to hide that fact from of them, so that they wouldn't recall their memories at pandemonium.

"Don't worry Ayano, we aren't that weak. I always had strange dreams about being held captive by a blonde man with a strange mask and a tiny brunette, I am glad that the reason why I had that kind of dreams was told now. It really became a bother, I hate nightmares." Yukari admitted.

"It's the same for me, I always felt like I have seen her before. She was the one who killed Utsumi then, huh?" Nanase stated.

"Yeah it was her. But she did do that only because Bernhardt told her it would give her pleasure. Back then she smiled, but in truth she never felt any pleasure out of hurting others."

"Hmmm. I think Utsumi got what he deserved. After all he has killed many people from our school with his fake magic and he was a pervert too." Nanase said.

"Ehhh he was disgusting, I am glad that he's gone. Though dead maybe was a little too harsh..." Yukari said.

"Anyways Ayano, back to the problem. You should just forget that guy. I know it's hard but you can't help it. If he loves somone else you will just have to accept it."

Nanase said.

"Yeah I know." Ayano sadly replied.

"Ayano cheer up! We are with you!" Yukari said while hugging the depressed Ayano.

"You know. I don't think the main reason why I am so depressed is because he doesn't love me. It is more because it's my fault that Lapis ran away. If something was to happen to her...I really liked her too..."

"Kazuma-san is looking for her now right?" Nanase asked.

"Yeah...I hope...he...I hope...he finds her..."

Nanase and Yukari looked at each other.

"Let's go and eat some cake Ayano!" Yukari offered, pulling her friend.

"Right now? I don't think that's a good idea. Dad will get mad at me...I have training!"

"Come on Ayano! Have fun once in a while!" Nanase giggled, pushing her friend.

Kazuma's POV

Crap! Why the hell does she run now! I have to catch up to her...I can't just let her be alone. Otherwise something like that will happen again. Those perverts will always try and take advantage of her. How stupid can she be? Why doesn't she just come with me? I even told her that no one would be mad! What a stupid girl!

I was close behind her, but still couldn't catch up to her.

Dammit dammit dammit!

Lapis POV

Please leave me alone! Don't follow me anymore! I won't be able to run any further. I didn't have any strength left. I hadn't eaten for 2 days and never drank much. It was no surpirse that I was physically this weak. But I still needed to escape. I felt how I got weaker.

"I can't let him caught up..." I muttered to myself.

As I saw a corner I turned into it, luckily there was a crossroad in which I turned left. I opened the door to a storage room and hid in there.

"Please don't find me..." I silently begged.

Kazuma's POV

Dammit you will collapse if you overdo it idiot! I never knew that she could be this stubborn. I turned into the corner she turned into. Then there was a road, I looked left and right. Normally I should have seen her since she wouldn't have gotten that far. Though, if she had turned to the right side she would have been able to quickly turn right again and hide in a storage room he knew about. But when he looked inside she was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell? So she turned left after all? But as far as I know there is no place where she could hide. And she wouldn't have been that fast to get out of my sight so quick." I said to myself thinking of a way how to find her. I was trembling, because I was afraid that something happened to her.

Lapis POV

As I realized that he was not following me any further I took the opportunity to sneak out of the storage room and continue running. I looked back several times, luckily Kazuma was nowhere to be seen.

"I did it...I really did it..." I praised myself, feeling relieved about being able to escape.

I continued running until I believed that I was far enough away from him. I hoped that he won't be able to find me here. The road was dirty but I didn't mind. I had no other choice anyway and sat down on the cold floor again. I took out the doll and started working on it again. I was wary and ready to run anytime if Kazuma was to appear again. Right now it felt just as if I was running away from a strong enemy.

Kazuma's POV

Shit shit shit! This just can't be happening! I flew over the area Lapis could most likely be and searched for her again. But she was nowhere to be found. How the hell could she have gotten that far? The only logical answer to this question could be that she found somewhere to stay. This was a pain, I couldn't just check out all rooms or apartments over here. Actually I could. After all it was in order to find Lapis. I didn't think about it again since I already made up my mind and started to search the first apartment. If they wouldn't let me in, I would just force myself inside. After all it was to protect her. She was in danger. Wherever she was I could almost swear that she was in danger.

No one's POV

And so the day passed with Kazuma still searching the nearby apartments for her. Without any luck so far.

Lapis POV

"It's getting dark again..:" I said to myself. Freezing and hungry I put the unfinished doll into my pocket and closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

"I can't go on like this...I will need to work somewhere soon. Otherwise I won't be able to survive. But where should I work? After all I am so clumsy...I have never done any genuine work in my life..." I thought hopeless. Would I die here one of these days? It actually didn't matter. It was what I deserved. But wait, if I would die now, I would never be able to give that doll to Ayumi. I also wouldn't ever be able to see the faces of those kind people again. The faces of Jugo-sama, Ren-kun, Kirika, Yukari-chan, Nanase-chan and Catherine came to my mind. And I remembered all the fun we had together. I suddenly smiled thinking of those things. Then the faces of Ayano-chan and Kazuma came to my mind. These two, I loved them so much. Ayano as a sister and Kazuma as a man. But I have hurt both of them, I shouldn't be at their side, I don't deserve it. I should just rot and atone for my sins. Even though I wanted to see them so much...

"I don't want to die...:" I said to myself over and over again. It was true. I didn't want to die. Back then I was never afraid of death, because there was nothing I would lose. But now I had people who cared for me...I was happy now. I didn't want to give up all this. If possible I would like to return to the Kannagi. But after all I hurt those two so much...

"It's impossible..." I muttered, covering my face from the cold wind. I was freezing, it almost felt as if my arms and legs would come off anytime. I should just pull myself together and look for work over here! There had to be something even I would be able to do! Allright! The first thing I will do tommorow morning is to look for some work...then I will be able to meet them all again...especially you...my precious Ayumi-chan.

"I love you Ayumi..." I said, remembering the sweet scent of her fragile figure and her gentle smile.

Just as I was about to fall asleep a crude light woke me. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar tall man standing infront of me. I shivered looking into his eyes and wanted to run again. But I was too weak. My weakened body wouldn't allow me to run any further.

**I hope you liked this! Review please! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Return

**Thanks all for the reviews! As promised I am updating this chapter faster than usual. Now, who is the man who appears before Lapis? Well...I guess you figured out already! :D If not, happy reading! And please review!**

**Chapter 11 "Return"**

Lapis POV

While looking at him, I realized that I was trembling. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I started to sweat and realized sweat drops running down my cheecks. My eyes widened as I saw that evil smirk. He looked like a cat that just trapped a mouse. What shall I do? Maybe it is best to just return to him, since I don't have anywhere else to go to anywhere... But...staying with them won't make me happy..Didn't I say I wanted to quit being a cold blooded murderer? I learned about love and friendship, I didn't want to go back to my old self. But then again maybe it's just for the best. I don't have confidence whether I would survive even if I started working. It's best for me to return...

"Lapis, I finally found you." The voice of the man said. I stood up and smiled lightly at him.

"Master. I am happy to see you, I am really sor-..." Before finishing the sentence I was cut of by his fist punching me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"He will kill me...he will definetely kill me...he won't forgive me..." I thought as blood started running from the right side of my lip.

"Get up already, I can't waste anymore time." He ordered coldly. I simply followed his orders to avoid getting him any angrier. I got up and looked at him, our eyes met but I noticed something about his eyes for the first time. The eyes of Kazuma, Ayumi, Ren and Ayano showed love when meeting mine, while his showed nothing but anger. I was afraid, I probably wouldn't be able to give the doll to Ayumi. I got under his coat and the two of us teleported away.

We arrived at his mansion. I looked around, everything was still the same way it was before.

"So, I suppose the Kannagi's threw you out?" Bernhardt asked, with a joyful smirk.

"No...that's not it..."

"Then?"

"I had a fight."

"Oh. Who made you angry?"

"It's not like that..."

"Did you make them angry?"

"Yes."

"That was to be expected."

"I guess so..."

"You should take a shower and change clothes. Are you hungry?"

"I am."

"I will have the maid prepare something. When you're done I need to talk to you." He at last said with a strange grin.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Things went through my head as the hot water pured down my skin. It felt so good.

Why was Bernhardt not as angry as I expected? Maybe that was still to come. I hope he would forgive me...I decided to live on...no matter how painful life is.

I remembered something, the line "I will live on, no matter how painful life is." wasn't mine. It was Tsui-Ling's. It was a line that flow through my mind so often. I never understood what she meant back then, but I now know what she meant by that. I wanted to live too...

I got out of the shower and wore the clothes the maid prepared for me. I looked into the mirror and went to the dining room. Master Bernhardt was already sitting there.

"There you are, my Lapis. Sit down. Dinner will be ready soon."

I sat down next to him and looked down on the plate before me. I didn't want to meet his cold gaze again. However, as he started talking to me, I was forced to.

"I am really disappointed you know." He started.

"..."

"I just wanted the best for you. You know that it is Kazuma's fault that you died back then, yet why did you let him control your mind? Aren't you still angry at him for what he did? Didn't you say you wanted to work alongside me to make him feel the same pain you felt?"

"But...Kazuma...Kazuma is not..." I was afraid to finish the sentence. One wrong word could mean the end for me.

"Do you still love this man, even after all he did to you?"

"I think I can forgive him. He tried his best. Don't you think I should also blame you and the previous master since it was you two who started the whole thing?" It took me a lot of courage to say this, but I just couldn't keep it inside any longer.

"Shut up. It's what we do, if he really loved you as much as he used to say, he should have been able to save you. We just did our job. We have nothing to do with you and your pain causes no grief for us."

"I see..."

"Don't you want to come back and work with us again? Oh...I think you have no other choice...after all the Kannagi's threw you out. And how could a useless thing like you be able to survive alone?"

"Well..."

"You should be grateful to me. I gave you life."

"I know master...I am sorry for everything. I will never disobey you again."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"I am..." Was I really? I didn't know, but for now I just tried to cooperate with him in order not to make him angry.

"That's good to know. I hope you keep your promise. I will let you get away without any harsh punishments this time. But next time you will surely go through hell, that is if you ever dare to disobey me again. Do you get it?"

"Yes Master."

I couldn't get back. Punishment according to Armagest also included harming those who are dear to you to cause the person pain. In my case it would be Ayumi and the Kannagis. I couldn't let that happen. So I guess...I will just continue to obey Bernhardt. Maybe I will be able to meet up with Ayumi someday...to give her this doll.

Kazuma's POV

Shit! It was already midday and I searched every freaking home here without any luck! I even went to all the hotel's and motel's. But she was nowhere to be found. Fuck this! Why does this always happen to me? Will I loose you again Tsui-Ling? No...no...I won't ever let that happen again. I will find you and protect you. I will never let you go. Even if I have to tie you up, it's just for your own safety. I don't want you to go through anymore pain. I've caused you enough pain already...I don't want to make you suffer anymore. So please...just come back and let me protect you! I was so tired I couldn't walk anymore. I thought about what to do. I didn't want to rest since I still had to find her. But on the other hand, maybe I should calm down a little before continuing the search. But I can't after all...any time I waste could cost her life. But what am I to do if the enemy is awfully strong? I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in this condition. Something came to my mind. My old friend from China with whom I trained right after Erwin killed Tsui-Ling. He was overly strong and the only person I ever lost to after becoming a contractor. He was in Japan for some jobs and contacted me a week ago, saying that he likes the place and wants to stay much longer. This was perfect. He would surely do me a favour.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yo Li Lonyue, it's me Kazuma. How are you doing?"

"Kazuma? Finally you call, I was wondering why you wouldn't get in touch with me! I wanted to spend time with you!"

"Sorry, I was quite busy."

"You are always!"

"Anyways, I have a favour to ask..."

"Spit it out mate."

"You see, I told you about the copy of Tsui-Ling Bernhardt created, right?"

"Hmm."

"Well the truth is she actually still carries a part of Tsui-Ling inside her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It is certain. Since she always has flashbacks of Tsui-Ling's life."

"Kazuma, then the so called "part" she carries inside her is most likely Tsui-Ling's soul, in other words, Tsui-Ling herself."

"But, she would know, wouldn't she?"

"Not necessarily. It could be that she lost her memories."

"But...but wouldn't the soul die if the body dies?"

"No. Human souls can't die. After death the soul only seperates from the body and goes either to heaven or to hell. Usually none of this is in our hands, but I can imagine that someone like Bernhardt could manipulate something like this."

"That fucking bastard."

"I hear you."

"So she was Tsui-Ling all the time..."

"Most likely yes."

"I see. That is why the two of us fell in love..."

"Kazuma..."

"Anyways, back to the favour. She ran away and I am really worried about her."

"Guess that's only natural..."

"I looked for her all this time, and you see right now I am quite tired. Would you be able to look for her while I take some rest?"

"No problem. I will do it."

"Thanks Li Lonyue. I knew I could always rely on you."

"Do you know where she could most likely be?"

"No, but I am worried that maybe Bernhardt did something to her, since I couldn't find her around here."

"I will investigate. I should be able to get to Bernhardt's mansion using my magic, so I will see what I can do."

"Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome. But please, relax for now."

"Sure. Call me if you find her."

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Night Kazuma."

With that I hung up. Thank god, Li Lonyue, one of the strongest magicans around would help me out. Just watch and wait Bernhardt, if you did anything to Tsui-Ling again I will torture you to death. You fucking bastard.

Lapis POV

"Thanks for the food." I bowed before my master and thanked him.

"Hmph. Lapis, you know what the best way for me to forgive you is, right?"

"Huh?"

I felt his hand running over my lip. So it was indeed that again. I didn't want to, but I guess I had no other choice.

"Master...I..."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I will fullfill your desires."

"That's like a good girl."

So that again. I probably had to do it everyday from now on. Just like back then. Why? Maybe this would actually feel good if I did it with Kazu- I mean with the person I loved. I didn't love master...

After I fulfilled my promise, in order to make him completely forgive me, I fell asleep instantly.

Ayano's POV

I was getting ready for school as plenty of things went through my head.

Still no news from Kazuma. That stupid idiot...

I was wondering if Lapis was well. If anything was to happen to her I would never forgive myself...I stepped out of my room only to find Ayumi and Ren waiting for me to go to school together. We said goodbye to my father and went off.

"Ayano-onee-san, when is Lapis coming back?" Ayumi asked innocently.

"Yeah. I was wondering about that too, why did she leave anyway? No one told us so far." Ren added.

"I will tell you two the truth."

"Huh?" both of them seemed surpirsed.

"I had a fight with her and she left. Because she felt guilty. When after all, I was the one who started the fight. It was all my fault. Lapis is not here because of me. I am so sorry. Kazuma is looking for her, if he doesn't find her I won't ever forgive myself."

"She ran away by herself?" Ayumi asked worried.

I simply nodded.

"Nee-sama..."

"I am sorry. I want to tell her how I feel. I want to apologize, so I just want her to be back soon..."

"I think we should look for her too Nee-sama. It is too much for Kazuma alone." Ren suggested fired up.

"Yeah I agree with him." Ayumi added.

I looked at the two. I had thought about that earlier, the problem is that I don't even have a clue of where she could be. Searching for her in a big city like this would be endless.

"I want to look for her. But where shall we start?"

"Hmmm...I think we should just split up!" Ayumi said.

"Maybe we should do that..."

"You could also ask Nanase and Yukari for help!" Ren said.

"Yes! And maybe also Catherine onee-san and Kirika onee-san!" Ayumi added.

"Great idea Ayumi, the more people, the better." Ren praised.

"Right. I think we should ask these four for help."

"What about asking Kanon-chan and Tatsuya?" Ayumi asked, facing Ren.

"Hmm. Maybe we should ask them too."

"Let's do it Ren! So that we can find Lapis onee-san as asoon as possible!" Ayumi cheered.

I looked at the two who were full of hope in finding Lapis. But in reality, something terrible could already have happened. I didn't even want to think about it...

Bernhardt's POV

I looked at Lapis sleeping figure. She truly was a godness. When I saw her for the first time I felt that she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I could never get my eyes off her. That was why I couldn't just let her whole existence disappear from this world. I wanted her to be with me. I wanted her to my personal servant. I wanted her to be someone who would do everything I say. On top of that I also wanted to be able to manipulate her into hating and finally killing her ex-lover Kazuma. Just how nice would it be if the person he loved so much was the one who would kill him? I wanted that to happen, no matter what. To avenge Erwin's death and to make Kazuma pay for everything he did. Lapis was the perfect creation for that purpose. Who would have thought that this bastard would be able to manipulate her? She was meant to follow my orders only! She was meant to be mine! But I think my plan will work out after all. Now that I have Lapis again. She will kill him if I order her to, after all she promised to obey everything I say. Hahahahaha. If you don't I will let you go through hell, Lapis. I went easy on you so far because you are such a beautiful flower. Indeed you are MY beautiful flower. But, if you disobey again, I won't pull my punches. Let's erease Kazuma together.

"I am looking forward to it, Lapis." I said strocking her soft hair.

Li Lonyue's POV

I feel sorry for Kazuma. He went through so much already and he is still confronted with so many hardships. Now that he finally found his love again, whom he thought he would have lost forever, a depressing thing hit him again. Kazuma...you sure aren't very lucky... Anyways I will do my best for you.

Let's see, I suppose Lapis is in Bernhardt's hands, so what I need to do is finding out where he is hiding. From previous experience, spotting his presence was an easy task. Atleast for me. Hah. He didn't know that someone as powerful as myself would come after him. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

After about 1 minute...

"Got you Bernhardt!" I flew off into the direction where Bernhardt was.

Kazuma, rest a little longer, I will solve this for you. You've done enough already...

Ayano's POV

During our break, Nanase, Yukari and I were enjoying the beautiful wheather. We sat outside on a bank and had our lunch.

"The sun feels so good." Yukari said.

"Ayano, did Lapis come back?" Nanase asked with concern. Even she was fond of Lapis already. No surprise...all of us had so much fun at the Hot spring...

"Sadly not. By the way, I need to ask you two a favour."

"Hmm?"

"Today morning, I told Ren and Ayumi the truth, about why Lapis ran off. The two were really depressed and suggested that all of us should look for her, since Kazuma alone would never be able to find her. So if it's not any trouble I wanted to ask if you..."

"If we can help you in the search right?" Yukari asked with a smile.

"Yeah exactly..:" I said somewhat nervous, not knowing what their response would be.

"Allright, shall we skip afternoon classes then?" Nanase asked.

"Idiot! You don't need to go that far!"

"Ahhh Ayano-chan what's so bad about skipping a few classes?" Yukari giggled.

"I think we need to find Lapis as soon as possible." Nanase said with a serious expression.

"You two, don't mind it, right?"

"Of course not, Ayano." Nanase said.

"We told you already that we will help you out anytime right?"

"Well yeah..." I smiled lightly. These two really were great friends...

"So then let's go..." Yukari suggested. But at that time my cell phone rang.

"Weird I don't know this number..." I mumbered, picking up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Hey. It's Li Lonyue. Kazuma's friend. I met you at the Kannagi resisdence a couple of days ago, can you remember?"

"Oh yeah I do, you are from China, right?"

"Yeah. I need to tell you something important, got a minute?"

"Of course."

"Well it's about Lapis."

"Lapis? You found her?"

"Not yet. But since Kazuma was too tired to continue his search I did it instead. I am convinced that she is at Bernhardt's place, which is why I am heading there now."

"You figured out where his place is?"

"Kannagi maiden, something like that is too easy for me."

"I got it. I got it. So?"

"I just wanted to say, don't do anything on your own. If I need help I will contact you."

"What about that lazy ass? Is he planning on sleeping the whole day while leaving all the work to you?"

"I will contact him once I find out where Lapis is. That is what I promised him anyway. But I want you and also Ren to stay safe, so please only come if I or Kazuma tell you to, ok? Bernhardt is no joke."

"Ok. I got it. Please call me if you find her. I really need to tell her something..."

"Don't worry I will make sure that she is safe...After all I can't see Kazuma facing anymore hardships. He has been through way too much."

"..."

"Okay, seeya then Kannagi maiden."

"Good luck.."

I see. So Kazuma wouldn't come to ask me for help. I was just a burden to him after all. Am I really that unreliable? Why wouldn't he call me to ask for help? What an idiot...

"Ayano what's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"What was the call about?" Nanase asked.

I told the two what just happened and announced that we wouldn't need to search for her. The two seemed slightly disappointed for not being able to help, but I could say for sure that they probably weren't as disappointed as I was.

Li Lonyue's POV

I broke Armagest's barries which would lead me into another dimension. When flying further I found myself infront of a big mansion.

"So that's where he is..."

I looked around and found the entrance, but intruders don't really get in through the entrance do they?

Hmm. Anyways I want them to spot me right away, after all I need to have a word with that bastard. I can't forgive someone who gets joy out of hurting others.

I flew around and just broke into a random window. A maid was shocked when she saw me. She bowed and apologized, hell I wasn't even sure what for.

"It's okay. Just let your master know that a certain someone needs to talk to him."

"I will do it right away!" The maid replied running as fast as she could.

"Hmmm, his taste isn't as bad as I had thought..." I sighed, looking around the room. I went out of the room and saw pictures hanging everywhere in the hall. I noticed most of them were of Erwin. He had an arrogant and vain expression on his face in each of them. Oh yeah that's right. He always acted like the most handsome man in this universe. Which wasn't wrong. Even though he is an asshole from the inside, I had to admit that he was quite handsome. A lot of woman felt attracted to him. Thinking of that I remembered a certain someone...her name was Yuzuki, a tall and beautiful pink haired young girl who was in love with him. But she could never find herself at ease since he was always enjoying himself with diffrent girls instead of sticking to one. Even though she hated him for that she continued loving him, if I remember correctly, the thing she said when I met her for the last time, was that she would surely avenge Erwin's death. I wonder what happened to that. Hell I even wondered if she was still alive or has already been killed by Bernhardt. After all she used to be a nuisance to him, since she was way too good-hearted in his eyes. I wonder what part of being in love with a man who enjoys hurting others is good-hearted? Anyways, none of this was my concern. I was now here to find Lapis. I was sure that she was here...

No one's POV

"Master, a young man is on the second floor. He says he wants to talk to you." The maid announced as she stepped into Bernhardt's personal room.

"What did you say? That guy wouldn't be Kazuma Yagami, would it?"

"No it's not him. It's someone else. I am very sorry, I have never seen him."

"Hmph. Tell him that I will come up after I had some tea."

"Allright:"

Bernhardt turned on the camera which was located on the second floor and finally saw who he was.

"Hmph..." Bernhardt said, with a tone of fear and annoyance. Before going up to meet his enemy, Bernhardt wrapped Lapis up into a sheet and locked her into a room which intruders wouldn't be able to enter, no matter which spells they used.

"Just to be sure..:" He muttered with an evil smirk.

Li Lonyue's POV

That bastard sure takes his time.

"Welcome Li Lonyue."

As I heard his voice, which I despised so much I turned around to face him.

"It's been a long time, Bernhardt Rhodes."

"Indeed, master of Tao Li Lonyue. So, may I ask what brings you here?"

Li Lonyue smirked as he set up one of his spells which would make Bernhardt unable to attack.

"You know, I have had enough of your games..."

"You-you little bastard! Is that your new way of "fighting"? Coward!"

"It's not like that. I would happily fight you if I had more time. But then again, you dead wouldn't help me much. For now atleast I need you to stay alive..."

Bernhardt started to sweat as he realized that he was completely ripped off his powers by Li Lonyue.

**Was that good? I hope you liked it! Review! :D**


	12. His name,on my lips,in my heart

**Hey my dear readers! I am terribly sorry, I promised to update faster from now on but I really had no time to write anything at all since school work kept me so busy. My holidays are starting today so I am posting this chapter before Christmas! I can't promise but I will try to post another one before the new year! Thanks for all your support so far, enjoy this chap!**

Lapis POV

When I woke up I found myself in a room I have never seen before. Sure Armagests resisdence was big but they would usually place me in my room. Coming to think of it, I remembered that I fell asleep in Bernhardt's room. I wondered why I was here now. I got up and only noticed that I was still nude. I looked around the room but there were no clothes for me to wear. I decided to take a shower and get clothes from my room. I wrapped myself into a blanket and went to the door. When I tried to open it I realized that it was locked.

"Why?" I thought shocked. What the hell did this mean? Would I get executed by him? It had to be that...Prisoners who were locked usually would either get tortured or exucuted. My body started to shake. A few months back something like that wouldn't have bothered me...but now I wanted to live. I wanted to live and meet Ayumi every now and then. I didn't want to die.

Li Lonyue's Pov

"Tell me where Lapis is so that I can take her home. I don't want to waste anymore time here!" I yelled enraged at the man with the blue mask. He raised his head and just laughed foolishly.

"Li Lonyue, Chinese wind magic user Li Lonyue, I thought you would be better than this. Did you really think you captured me with this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is my mansion. It plays according to my rules you know."

What the hell was this about? Maybe he was just messing with me and trying to confuse me. He suddenly raised his hand and I felt an awful pain from behind. Everything around me went black and the last thing I felt was my head hitting the floor.

"Kazuma...I am...sorry..."

No one's POV

"Hmph. Foolish boy. I can't believe Kazuma sent him to defeat me." Bernhardt said while stomping on Li Lonyue's head.

"Yamato!"

"Yes master!" A tiny looking young boy appeared, he looked scared.

"Clean up this mess..."

"Understood master."

"Well now all obstacles should be gone, this guy should have lost all of his memories. Should I still keep him here just to be save?" Bernhardt thought.

When he made up his mind he turned to the boy and said:

"Bring him down to the first floor, when he wakes up call me."

"Yes master!"

Bernhardt's POV

Now let's go and see what my beauty is doing. What a pity, I wanted to spend much more time with her. I opened the door to the room where she had been locked into and found her with a fearful expression on her face. Now that looked hot.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Master...please...won't you give me a second chance?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I in this room? Why was I locked?"

"Oh. Don't worry about that, it was just for your safety. If you want you can go back to your room."

She looked relieved.

"Thank you!" She said as she quickly went to the door, but I stopped her by grabbing her left arm.

"After I tell you to."

She shook heavily.

"Understood master." She said not looking into my eyes. I didn't like this, I wanted her to look at me. I lifted up her chin to look into her beautiful eyes.

"They are still full of pain, fear and sorrow, just the way I like it. The Kannagi's weren't able to get rid of that part of you." I commented looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Well she was and she was mine, she would always be mine.

"I am sorry, but I am a bit cold I want to wear some clothes."

"I will tell the maid to get you some from your room."

"Thank you..."

I then pressed my lips on hers wildly, the next few hours would mean fun.

Kazuma's POV

Still no news from Li Lonyue, just what the hell happened? I was seriously pissed off, but not just that, I was also worried. I got up from the couch and looked at the window, it was getting dark. What would take him so long? I took out my cell phone and dailed Li Lonyue's number.

Li Lonyue's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room, my head was hurting awfully and I couldn't remember anything. Why was I here? Shit. I definetely was here for something important, but what was it? I tried hard to remember, I knew I had come to Japan for some work, I also knew I came to see my best friend Kazuma...but there was more...wasn't I fighting against someone before I came here? I was sure I was...it would also explain the memory loss. I hadn't lost all of my memories, just the memories from about a few hours ago. Probably someone ereased my memory in order to defeat me. Very strong magicans could indeed do that. If that was the case I would have to do something against it. Whoever they are, they clearly underestimated me. I smirked and folded my hands. I will get my memories back and then kick the ones ass who did this to me.

Long ago I trained with an immortal Taoist together with Kazuma , I myself decided to become an immortal, while Kazuma refused the offer. In my training I also learned how to fight against memory loss attacks. If Kazuma would be in my place though things would look diffrent, since he didn't possess that power. Well but that was only natural since I have been training for about 12 years and he merely for 4. I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting back my memories.

Lapis POV

Again he did it to me. But this time it was really weird to me. I felt really uncomfortable. Before leaving Armagest I just did it without any emotion but now I felt just uncomfortable, I wanted him to finish it as soon as possible. When he turned my body around for another round a word suddenly left my lips "Kazuma."

Bernhardt suddenly stopped asking me in a emotionless tone

"What did you say?"

I just shoock my head. "Nothing..."

"Be honest, I just heard you say something."

"No...really..."

"I asked what you said!" He yelled pulling my hair.

I still gave no answer. Why? Why did he have to demonstrate his power like this? I was very strong and would be able to beat up any ordinary man would he do that to me, but I had to chance against someone like Bernhardt. I felt how I just wished I could beat him and run away. But that was impossible.

Breaking my silence he said

"I see, so he screwed you too?"

"What? No...no he didn't!"

"That's just like him..."

With that his anger faded away and he continued with it. As he was done he left the room without a word. I got up and rushed to the bathroom. Standing under the warm shower, which made me feel a bit comfortable again, tears started streaming down my face.

"I...I can't keep this up any longer! I want to go back! Kazuma I want to see you again! Kazuma...I...I love you! Kazuma!" I have never cried that much in my life, I couldn't even recall a memory in which Tsui-Ling cried this much.

"Also...Ayano...I am so sorry...I just want to make up with her...Ayumi too...I want to see Ayumi..."

I really was in a big mess now. How would I be able to get out of this? Kazuma was probably still looking for me in town. I want to leave this place...I want to go back to the Kannagi's. They treated me gently and with respect. What should I do? I still had my cellphone and Kazuma's number. I should call him when Bernhardt wasn't around. And then I will tell him everything.

Li Lonyue's POV

Done.

I see, so it was that masked bastard. Would not have expected anything less cowardly from him. Now, how do I get out of this stinky ceiling? I looked around to find a way I could smash the walls without breaking anything else, since Rin could be anywhere in here. I felt my cell phone vibrating. Huh? How weird for Bernhardt not to take that away from me.

"Hello?"

"Li Lonyue!" The other party screamed.

"Yo Kazuma, sorry I got caught up in a mess and currently I am trying to find my way out of some ceiling inside Pandemonion."

"Is she there?"

"I am certain she is. Listen, due to using a special tactic, I lost a lot of power and it will probably take some time for me to regain my strenght, can you make it here?"

"Where is it?"

"Do you know the shiawase building next to the fujibayashi shopping district?"

"I do."

"Near it is Pandemonion, just focus on sensing my presence, I will create an entrance for you."

"Okay got it. I am on my way now."

"See you, let's kick that bastards ass."

"For sure."

Kazuma, I am counting on you. I slowly broke the walls to get out of this ceiling.

Kazuma's POV

I flew as fast as I could.

"If that bastard did anything to her I will kill him off with a single blow."

While almost getting there my cell phone rang. At first I thought it was from Li Lonyue again, but when I read "Lapis" on the display my eyes widened.

"Lapis?" I said with a surpised voice.

"Ka-zu-ma...I am so sorry...I made a big mistake in running away when you tried to support me...I ...I went back to Armagest and thought it would be best to go there to avoid causing you anymore trouble. But Bernhardt still plans to hurt you and he wants me to take part in it. I realized how dear you and the rest of the Kannagi's are to me and now I just want to come back. I don't know what to do since I don't stand a chance against him..."

Her voice sounded so teary it almost broke my heart.

"Listen, I am on the way to save you. A few hours ago I sent a friend of mine there to look if you are there. He was defeated a while ago. I will save you, just wait and don't be sorry, your heart was just in confusion."

"Thank you Kazuma."

"See you later."

"Yup."

I hung up and landed infront of where Pandemonion should be. I looked around and finally spotted the entrance Li Lonyue created for me.

"Now let's end this." I said flewing up.

**That's it! A bit shorter again but the next chap will be longer! Sorry if you expected more of a fight between Bernhardt and Li Lonyue but there will be a great fight in the next chap (Kazuma vs Bernhardt). So look forward to that!**

**I wish everyone a Merry Christmas!**


	13. Love of body and soul

**Thank you for all your reviews! So I am able to post this before New Years! I am glad! By the way I wrote ceiling in the last chap but what I meant was cell. Li Lonyue was being held in a cell not in a ceiling! Sorry about that guys, maybe I was just too tired! Pls enjoy this chap and review me your thoughts!**

Ayano's POV

Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. He still did not call me, what an arrogant asshole! I can't stand him..but actually it was my fault that he went mad. Wait, why did I feel this way? I shouldn't feel responsible for anything like that I should just...I heard my door open and my thoughts stopped. Ren walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Nee-sama! Nii-sama went to rescue Lapis all by himself!"

"What? Didn't you say Li Lonyue was with him?"

"Yeah, but he seems to have been trapped by Bernhardt!"

"What?" Why? Why did I suddenly worry about him? I just wanted to go off and help him, I was not pleased with the following words that left my lips, but I just couldn't hold back.

"Where are Armagest's current headquarters?"

"I don't know! I only spoke to Nii-sama for about 10 seconds! He said the most important thing to him right now was to save Lapis and then he hung up..."

I felt my heart arche a bit. He ...he really loved her...huh?

"Nee-sama have you been listening!"

"Yeah. Well then we can't do anything about it, let your jerk of a brother handle this. I don't think he will have any trouble since he is so strong."

"But I am still worried about him. Armagest doesn't joke around."

I just sighed and looked in a different direction so that Ren wouldn't notice how worried I actually was.

Lapis POV

Will he really come? I want to trust him but...maybe it is because of Tsui-Ling's thoughts that I am still so unsure about trusting him..after all he couldn't keep his promise to protect her, so who knew if he would be able to keep his promise this time? For now though, I wanted to remain positive. I sat in my room and was desperately waiting for him. I blushed when I thought of him. It felt still weird to me, this feelings.

I trembled when the door to my room opened.

"What are you doing?" Bernhardt asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I...I am thinking..."

"What about?"

"Well...ummm...when will we head back to Europe?"

"Not yet. Remember we still have some things to do here. And I actually pretty like this country too. Do you miss Europe?"

Honestly I didn't but I had to make it seem that way, since I started such a silly topic only to distract him.

"I do..but Japan is nice too..." I wished after I escaped Bernhardt would just leave me be and go back already...I so hoped this wish would come true.

"We will go back soon, my precious Lapis." He said while strocking my hair.

Don't touch me you evil man! Were my thoughts, however, I lacked the confidence to say such a thing into his face.

Kazuma's POV

Fucking big mansion again. I have to find this bastard and rescue Tsui-Ling asap. Very well, he isn't hiding his presence inside here anymore, that makes it a lot easier. I concentrated and finally found myself infront of a door on the third floor. I see, so you are hiding here, prepare yourself, this will be the end of you!

"Seems like we have some visitors." Bernhardt said as he sensed Kazuma's presence, he stood up and smirked. Lapis looked at the door expectant.

I forced the door open with my wind and saw that bastard standing infront of me with a disgustin and dirty smirk. Behind him, sat Tsui-Ling. She looked relieved that I came. I gave her a quick smile and then turned my face back to look at Bernhardt.

"What did you come here for?" Bernhardt asked.

"To kill you of course, or did you think I'd come to have some tea with you?"

"Not really. Why would you want to kill me though?"

"Don't act stupid now you bastard. Let her go."

"Let her go? You mean this one?" He asked coldly, pointing his finger at the frightened Lapis.

"So you won't listen to my demands, just as I expected. Then let's end this quickly!"

I send wind blades at him but those were blocked by his single fist.

Tzz.

"Don't you think you'd better activate your contracter powers if you aim to defeat _me_?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I gathered more wind spirits and attacked him again, it was too late already when I saw that he pulled Lapis up by her hair and used her as a shield. I couldn't stand the pain that went through my body when I heard her screams and cries.

"Would you please stop now? Former Kazuma Kannagi?"

"You sick fuck! Just die already!" As I was just about to attack him again I stopped, fearing that he might use her as a shield again.

"Lapis is my personal servant. She will always act as my shield when she is around, you should know that so don't be so surprised."

He continued as he turned to look at Lapis whose clothes were ripped apart from the cuts of the winds, blood was running down her skin.

"I wonder though why you didn't use your sword to protect me, that way you wouldn't have to get hurt."

"You are so full of shit! I should have gotten rid off you back then!"

"Hmph. I will never forgive you for killing our great master. If you want to kill me go right ahead, but I won't bother to move until there are servants around who are there to shield me. If you defeated Lapis, come at me again. It shouldn't be a problem to you at all, right? Since you already killed her once anyway..."

My heart filled with so much anger I was just about to explode. Bernhardt turned around to walk away and I figured that he wouldn't be able to use Lapis as a shield now. I gave her a sign to move away from him a bit more, just to be sure. But when I attacked him, strangely my attacks were transfered over to Lapis while they actually should have hit Bernhardt. I aimed for him, so why the hell did the attacks got to her? What kind of dirty trick is he using? This is just disgusting! Her screams were louder than the last time, since I used much more power now. She fell to the ground and Bernhardt turned around again and smirked at her injured figure, then looked me in the eyes.

"Let us continue this fight. I am having quite a bit fun here."

"Shut up! Just shut up! You are insane!"

"I really don't understand you Lapis...why didn't you use your sword to defeat him? I would command you to attack him now, but looking at you you seem quite useless after having been hit by him so many times already."

"Fucking bastard!" I couldn't do any more than curse him right now, fuck I felt so pathetic! Li Lonyue, where the hell are you? Just come and help me out here already! I actually never longed for him that much before. He was much more experied than me, so he probably would be able to find out what technic Bernhardt was using, and hopefully also, how to get rid of it.

"I get this feeling that all this was planned from the start, could this be true, Lapis?"

She just shoock her head, talking was probably too painful. I hated myself for this. Fucking hell that bastard made me do it, he was a fucking evil bastard who needs to die. Just die and rot in hell for an eternity.

"You are proud to be a coward, right?"

"If that is how you want to take it than go ahead." Bernhardt grinned.

"Anyways, I think you should leave now."

He turned to Lapis again and pulled her body up from the ground by her hair.

"Don't you think so too, Lapis? Tell him."

I couldn't bear to look into her eyes which were tortured by pain when I was the one who was at fault for this. But something inside me just wouldn't let me take my eyes off her. After a while of silence, her quiet voice said, with begging eyes

"Please leave..."

I clenched my fists and was trapped into ultimate sorrow and ultimate pain. I looked at her once again and saw her lips moving, I had to look carefully to be able to read her lips. I finally figured out what she wanted to say

"Later."

I looked at her as she forced on a smile. I didn't smile back at all, I just regretted everything. Everything. Li Lonyue, you will help me out here right? I had to have faith in him. He was my only hope. After all leaving her alone here with that wounds and with that bastard wouldn't be a good choice. Sure her wounds would heal quickly, but it would still take at least 2 or 3 days, why would she have to go through that pain when I can heal her much quicker with my power? But even then...she is at her limit...and if Bernhardt keeps this up I won't be able to do anything...It's best for me to leave...I looked at Lapis with regretful eyes for another time and then turned around to leave.

"Thanks for your understanding. The day I am in the mood to fight you will come, so don't worry."

Just shut up, you fucking bastard.

I walked slowly, extremly slowly. Why? Because I wanted Li Lonyue to show up, he had to come now.

After I almost reached the door, I smirked. He was there. I could feel his presence and cheered inside me. I heard Bernhardt moan as he fell to the ground by an attack Li Lonyue fired at him.

"Well done mate! Listen, he has set up some spell that if whenever I attack him it goes straight to Lapis, do you know how to get rid off that?"

"Huh? Dirty as ever masked bastard, eh?" Li Lonyue said as he looked with eyes full of despise at the on the ground laying chairman of Armagest.

Li Lonyue closed his eyes and set Lapis free from the spell that was cast upon her.

"It's done Kazuma!"

"Thanks mate!"

"Now Bernhardt, prepare to die!" I yelled, gathering plenty of wind spirts to fire them at him. I was surprised when I saw that he could still use a barrier to protect himself.

"Two on one isn't really fair you know, if you want to play that way, here you go! Come forth, Kanako! Kouta! Kakeru!"

Three strong looking servants of Armagest appeared before us.

"Let me introduce, three of my strongest servants, the triple K's!" Bernhardt proudly braged.

"Hmph. Worthless scum. Let's take care of them real quick Li Lonyue, so that we can have fun with the main dish."

"I hear you."

"You won't defeat us!" Kanako said cocky as she started off with an attack. It was pretty strong and would have knocked out any magic user who was as skilled as Ayano.

Why did I think of her now?

"If a certain someone would be here, she would have been knocked out by this. However, an attack like that, doesn't do anything to us!" I said as I aimed to cut through her skin with my wind blades. I was stopped by Kakeru who protected her with two swords. The swords easily absorded my attacks.

Lapis POV

Kazuma, I just hope you don't blame yourself again for what just happened. Please don't, it wasn't your fault at all. This certain someone who you just mentoined, it was Ayano, right? I giggled slightly and imagined how they would have argued about whether she would have been knocked out by this or not if she was here. I missed her. Kazuma looked a bit distressed when he realized that his wind blades were useless against Kakeru's swords. Li Lonyue quickly got Kakeru from behind and send him flying against the wall. He send a huge fist of wind knocking Kanako down. Li Lonyue destroyed the two swords with his wind and stepped on Kakeru's head then. The third guy was trying to rush over, but was stopped by Kazuma who punched him in the face. As even Kouta was on the ground, Kazuma pulled him up by his head with his hands and pressed as long as he was dead.

"Hmph." He let out as he walked over to Kanako who now was on her feet again.

"Are you sure you want to continue fighting me?" Kazuma asked.

"Of course, it is my duty as Master Bernhardt's servant."

I looked at the fight expectant and hoped everything would end well. Just why the hell didn't those three realize until now that they shouldn't be working for some heartless man like Bernhardt? He didn't treat them well, so why were they so blinded? I couldn't understand it.

Kazuma's POV

"Then, die!" I gathered wind spirits and tried to cut off her head, but as if sensing what I was about to do she dodged it. She then tried to kick me in my stomach but I grabbed her by her back and pressed her down on the floor.

"Now this is good-bye."

"Not really."

Without me noticing, she teleported herself away and was on her feet again, now standing behind me. She tried to cut me with a sword, but the wind was protecting me.

Li Lonyue's POV

In the meanwhile I fist-battled with Kakeru. He was awfully strong and I feared that this would be going nowhere. When I looked away for a second he materialized two swords again, one of them made it's way to my stomach, but just like Kazuma the wind protected me. When he draw his blades at me again I dodged as he leaned forward where Kanako was facing him with his back. He couldn't stop anymore since he used to much speed and his sword ended up piercing through Kanako's back.

'"Ah, thank you." Kazuma lazily said. He then kicked Kakeru's face to make him loose even more power while I attacked him from behind. This was the final blow. We were finally done.

We were really sweaty and I heard someone clapping his hands.

"Congratulations on defeating three of the strongest magicans in history." Bernhardt smriked.

"Very well, now it's your turn." Kazuma said as he ran towards Bernhardt to finish him off with his fists that were engulfed in his wind power. Bernhardt barely dodged him and send a hidden rod flying towards Kazuma from behind. It was just about to pierce through his back, it probaly was even able to destroy his barrier, since I regnorized this item from somewhere. It was something overly strong. Luckily we could warn Kazuma in the last minute, with Lapis screaming

"Watch out behind you Kazuma!"

and me

"Kazuma! Behind you!"

Kazuma turned around and quickly destroyed the rod.

"That is it then." Bernhardt said as he flipped his hands and flew off in the air.

"See you soon!"

"You bastard! Wait damnit!" Kazuma flew off in an attempt to follow him but he lost sight of Bernhardt because he teleported himself away already.

"Shit!" Kazuma cursed, but was brought back to reality when he realized that the building was about to get completely destroyed.

He flew down again and carried Lapis bridal style. The three of us flew off into the air, but when seeing the two, especially Lapis blush on her face, I decided to leave them alone.

Kazuma's POV

I landed with her on a nearby rooftop. First off, we had to close her wounds now. I laid her down softly and moved the hair out of her face gently. She still looked very weak and her blood didn't stop running either. She weakly moaned and I held her left hand to calm her down.

"Don't worry, just hold on for a bit more. We will close your wounds." I smiled at her to make her feel more comfortable and just as I was about to activate my contracter powers, she said something.

"Kazuma, I can feel Tsui-Ling's feelings inside of me. They are flowing through my body. It is a beautiful feeling Kazuma. I love you, I love you so much!" She weakly smiled and pressed my hand as hard as she was able to with her injured body. I looked her into the eyes, these were the words I have been longing to hear from her again for so long now. I pressed my lips on hers and kissed her for a long long time. When I pulled off I hugged her lightly, not to cause her any more pain due to the injuries, and whispered.

"I love you too. So much that I couldn't even bear not seeing you for a day anymore."

She smiled at me and weakly ran her soft hands through my hair.

I closed my eyes and finally activated my contract. After half an hour we were done. All of her wounds were closed. I felt quite dizzy since I used up a lot of power, that is why I thought that we should rest a bit before flying off.

"Thank you Kazuma, you saved all this power up just to save me, when you could have defeated those guys back there with a single blow would you have activated your contract then."

"It's ok, I love you after all."

She smiled the most beautiful smile at me and I smiled back gently, poking her cheeck.

"What was that for Kazuma?" She asked innocently.

"Just teasing you." I answered.

"Huh?"

"I did that very often to you in the past..."

"You mean...Tsui-Ling's past?"

"Tsui-Ling's past equals your past, doesn't it?"

"I am not too sure about that...but I guess yes.."

"I wonder how much of Tsui-Ling's soul actually is within you."

"..."

"By Li Lonyue's theory, Tsui Ling's whole soul resides inside you. According to him, the sould can't die, and while Bernhardt used Tsui-Ling's body to insert a demon soul into it, her soul probably continued living inside this body too. What do you think about this?"

"I am not really sure...but it can be true..."

"I think it is, after all you always get these flashbacks and so on..."

"Hmmm..."

"What I want to ask you is, can I call you Tsui-Ling from now on?"

"...I don't like this..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to make you sad, but since I am not actually sure myself whether Tsui-Ling is me or not I would like for you to continue to call me Lapis. It would seem strange to me if you start calling me Tsui-Ling now. Let's do that after we are certain that her soul is inside me, in other words...that I am her."

"Alright. That makes sense."

"Thank you, for your understanding Kazuma."

"It's alright..." I replied and gave her a few kisses on her soft cheeck. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheeck back. She was overly cute. It reminded me of everything, everything back then.

"Well then, I think we should go home. It is getting cold."

"Are you fine now?"

"Yeah I am." I was very touched by her being worried about me. She was just like _her._

"Will we go to the Kannagi mansion now?"

"No. We will stay together at my apartment for now. Just the two of us, how is that?"

"It seems great. But can we visit the Kannagi's once in a while?"

"Of course, we will."

"After all, I have a little something for Ayumi-chan." Lapis said with a blush as she played with something inside her pocket.

We flew off to my apartment.

Happy days would start from now on again.

Just like back then.

Thank you for forgiving me Tsui-Ling, I can feel that your soul is inside this body.

**It's done! I hope you enjoyed! I am not that good at writing fighting scenes so sorry if you were disappointed! The next chapters will focus on Kazuma's and Lapis relationship! There will be a lot of fluff!**

**Pls review!**


	14. Start of a new life

**Thank you people for the reviews! It really means a lot to me!**

**Lapis: I will try to post a new chap every week! But I really can't promise, please give me time, I prefer to write my stories calmly rather than to slap everything together. My stories really become horrible if I just concentrate on hurrying! So please try to bear with me! Thank you all for your support!**

**So now Kazuma and Lapis are finally together...let's see what happens...**

Lapis POV

We arrived at the building where Kazuma was staying.

"Let's get in real fast." Kazuma said as he flew through a window right into his apartment which was on the seventh floor. He turned on the lights.

"Welcome, Lapis. This will be your home from now on."

I looked around the apartment, it was very luxurious. I was used to that kind of luxus since Bernhardt too was able to affort it. But in here it felt so much warmer. I felt comfortable.

"I like it a lot Kazuma..."

"I am glad you do. Do you want to have a bath first?"

"No, you go on ahead, since you must be tired."

"Okay, see you in sometime."

He disappeared into the bathroom and I sat down on a soft white couch. Kazuma..

This whole apartment was covered in his scent, maybe this was why I felt so comfortable? I felt how my lips formed to a smile, I was overly happy knowing that I would spend my life with the man I loved more than anything from now on.

Kazuma got out of the shower and was just covered with a towel, I blushed lightly when I saw him like that.

"You can go now."

"Allright!" I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. I removed my clothes and my ribbon and went under the shower.

I enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running over my body. I closed my eyes and Kazuma's face appeared infront of me.

"I love you..." was what he said. The end of his sentence got me alerted.

"I love you Tsui-Ling." I opened my eyes and pressed my hands against the wall.

Who am I really? I stood still for a while, feeling nothing but the warm water pouring down my skin. I started to come back to my senses after the door suddenly opened. I covered my breasts and closed my legs.

"Ka-ka-kazuma?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Yeah, it's just me. I will put your towel here."

"Ok, thanks."

I realized the position I was in and quickly removed my arms from infront of my breats. What am I doing? He is the one I love. He is allowed to see me like this. I smiled and got out of the shower. I covered myself with the towel and went into the living room. Kazuma was now wearing a white t-shirt and a black trousers , typical home clothes.

"You don't have clothes again, right?"

"That's right." I answered somewhat embarrased.

"That is a memorable thing, isn't it?"

"It really is." I giggled half-heartly.

"I will get you some clothes, they will be too big though. The last ones I gave you were actually Ren's."

"Are you saying that I am a kid?"

"Hmm...well you could actually say that...since your body is so small and delicate."

My face went red as the disappointment wield up inside of me.

"You know that's not true! Remember that I was the one who destroyed Pandemoniun all my herself!"

"Hmm oh yeah right that is true!,But Ren's clothes really suited you. I don't have them here anymore though. So maybe a t-shirt would do?"

"Hmm, show me?"

I held it onto my body, the lenght was okay. Although it might be a bit loose, but it would be okay.

Completely forgetting the fact that Kazuma still stood beside me I removed my towel carelessly and threw it on the bed.

"OH!" I heard Kazuma say with pleasure.

"Huh?" As I realized how Kazuma's eyes were travelling over my body I took a look at myself and quickly covered myself with the towel again. I took the t-shirt with my other hand and hit Kazuma with it.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I yelled with ruby-red cheecks.

Kazuma's POV

She is more and more becoming human. Her heart developed so much just from staying at the Kannagi's. This is remarkable. Bernhardt is a fucking bastard for believing she would develop feelings while enjoying to see other people in pain.

"So you are not going to let me see your beautiful body even though you are now mine?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well...I am sorry Kazuma...I just..."

"It's okay." I couldn't resist to hug her. She just looked too adorable. When I held her fragile body in my arms it reminded me of Tsui-Ling again. It was so similar...but still different...I was a bit surpirsed when I felt her arms tightening their grip around my biceps. She hugged me very tightly, encouraging me to hug her back even tighter. We remainded like that for a while, I didn't mind it. I would have loved to remain like this for the rest of my life. But she then broke the hug and removed the white towel which was covering her perfect body once again.

She got into the t-shirt and smiled warmly at me once she was done.

"Do you want to watch TV or surf the net Lapis?"

"No, I want to sleep."

"Okay, I am pretty tired myself."

I got into my bed and covered myself with the blanket.

I was confused that Lapis was still standing there.

"Umm...where do I sleep?" She asked innocently.

"Well, right here of course." I replied, pointing my finger at the other side of the bed.

She blushed again and smiled as she crawled into the bed.

When she was comfortable enough and stopped moving around I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her soft body.

"Kazuma..." She whimpered softly, buriyng her head inside my chest as if trying to hide.

When she said my name like this, it was just like Tsui-Ling, it sounded the same and it made me want to protect this girl for ever. I would never allow anything or anyone to hurt her. That is what I swore to myself. Once again. To that yet same yet different girl.

I kissed her head softly and closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep, when her beautiful nostalgic voice spoke up once again.

"I am really very happy Kazuma. I am so happy to be with you. Inside me it feels as if that is what I have longed for for so long now. All the love for you inside me which was locked is now filling my new developed heart. I love you a lot Kazuma, I want to stay with you forever." She started to sniff, it was just like back then. Tsui-Ling's eyes also felt with tears back when I confessed my love to her.

"I also want to be with you forever, I love you too." I replied, she brushed her tears away and looked up at me. Seeing her eyes that once were full of despair, pain and sorrow, they were now full of happiness and love. Even though you could still see a tad of the sorrowful side of her eyes. Our faces moved closer and our lips touched. I gave all my love to her through a passionate and loving kiss. And for the first time, Lapis returned the kiss with equal passion. Our tongues touched and started dancing. Lapis moaned softly and tightened her grip around my neck. I rubbed her back gently with my right hand and softly played with her hair with the other hand. Her kiss tasted just like Tsui-Ling's... I then pulled off to let the two of us breathe. The kiss lasted for a long while and Lapis lips were reddened by my sucking and licking. She smiled warmly at me before she gave me one last kiss on the cheeck.

"Good night Kazuma."

"Good night, Lapis." I replied closing my eyes and pulling the girl I loved closer to my body. I had missed this kind of comfort for so long. Sure, I had slept with plenty of women after Tsui-Ling's dead. But it was different. I did it with them just for fun, just to ease myself once in a while. Their was no love involved at all. But right now, the girl in my arms gave all this feelings I missed so much back to me. Her warmth, the softness of her skin and her silky hair. I would treasure her forever.

The next morning...

No one's POV

The two new lovers laid in each others arms and were still sleeping until the oh so annoying sound of Kazuma's ringing phone woke them up. The handsome young man stirred around and picked the phone up. With a sleepy voice he said:

"Hello.."

"Morning Kazuma, it's me."

"Kirika, you are calling so early again, what's up?"

"You know we need you for a case. I hope you can help us."

"What is it about?"

"Someone seems to kidnap plenty of young teenagers. We found out that it is a magican because he was able to teleport the victims away. So far 30 people have been missed."

"Hm, any idea about who could be behind all this?"

"Witnesses gave a description of a man who probably lives in Misaki, but we believe he doesn't held the victims there. With your wind you would be able to find them, that is why we are relying on you."

"I don't mind doing it if the payment is good."

"Don't worry about that."

"When shall we meet?"

"At 10.00."

"...hmph...okay...seeyou."

Kazuma hung up and turned to look at the girl beside him who was still slumbering peacefully. He smiled gently at her, then got up to take a quick morning shower.

As the water poured down Lapis remembered a moment from Tsui-Ling's past.

_Flashback_

_Tsui-Ling was still asleep. It was her birthday today. She was woken up by the sounds of water pouring down next to her room. She figured that it was Kazuma who took a shower. She wondered why he was up so early today. Usually she would be the one to have a hard time to wake him up. Geez, he was always such a slacker. He loved sleep more than anything in the world. You could almost say it was his favorite hobby. When she rubbed her eyes she realized that she should get up soon. She turned her head to check the time and realized she had over an hour left. She decided to stay in bed for a while longer. Kazuma got out of the shower and noticed Tsui-Ling was awake. Before going into the bedroom he went to the kitchen to take out a small box.. He then went to the bedroom and hid the gift he prepared for her. He sat down at the edge of her bed and kissed her cheeck gently._

_"Good morning Tsui-ling."_

_"Good morning Kazuma, why are you up so early? We still have time."_

_"Why? Well today is special, isn't it?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Kazuma opened the small box. Inside it was a ring that matched perfectly with the necklace he gave her earlier. Tsui-Ling's eyes sparkled when she saw the ring. _

_"Ka-ka-zuma..."_

_"Happy Birthday Tsui-Ling!" Kazuma said, giving her a big hug._

_Kazuma put the ring on her finger with a bright smile. Tsui-Ling was impressed by it's brilliance and continued to starr at it with sparkling and teary eyes._

_She then throw her arms around Kazuma and the two were cuddling again. Soon their lips met and Lapis could even feel the warmth and love of the kiss._

_End of flashback_

Lapis opened her eyes and looked around. The other side of the bed was warm, but empty. She realized that the sounds of the pouring water weren't just in her flashback. Kazuma was really taking a shower.

Lapis got up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

As Kazuma got out he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Kazuma."

Infront of her, he pulled off the towel carelessly and put fresh clothes on. Lapis blushed heavily when she saw his exposed body. But this was a sight she will have to get used to from now on.

"Your laundry should be done. I have to go to work now, but I will probaly be back in about 2 hours. Is it okay for you to stay here?"

"I don't mind it but..."

"Why don't you go to the Kannagi's? You would be able to see Ren and Ayumi again. Ren called yesterday, he told me his class has the day off, so the two should be home now."

"I want to see these two! I also want to see Jugo-sama again. He is a very kind man."

"Then I will bring you there and pick you up once my job is done, how is that?"

"It sounds great I missed the Kannagi's a lot. Will I also be able to meet Ayano? I have to clear some things with her..."

"Hmm...I don't think so...unlike Ren and Ayumi she has school today. But I could ask her to come by later, then you two can talk."

"Okay."

"Ok, get dressed and let's go then. I am in a bit of a hurry."

"Allright!"

At the Kannagi mansion

"Oh, welcome back, Kazuma, Lapis!" Jugo greeted happily when he saw the two.

"We are back Jugo-sama." Lapis replied while she bowed.

"Now, now, don't be so formal!" Jugo said as he patted her back. Lapis looked up at him and simply nodded.

"Soshu, can you tell Ayano to come over to my place later on? We have to discuss something with her." Kazuma requested.

"I will tell her."

"Thanks, I have a job to do, so I am leaving Lapis in your care until I get back."

"Good luck Kazuma." Jugo smiled as he looked at Kazuma who vanished in the air.

"Ren and Ayumi really missed you." Jugo said as he walked inside the mansion with Lapis.

"I missed them as well, and you too Jugo-sama. The Kannagi's were always so nice to me and the most important thing is that they taught me what a human heart is like. I am very grateful to all of you."

"Ren let's go out and play I am bored of playing PS2!" A familiar voice said.

"But it might start to rain again Ayumi-chan." A boyish-voice replied.

"Ren! Let's go!" Ayumi repeated as she chased Ren as he run off teasingly.

When the two arrived in the hall, their eyes widened.

"Lapis-onee-san is back!" Ayumi cheered, running towards Lapis.

Lapis welcomed her with her arms, bowed down to the girl's height and strocked her hair gently.

"Lapis-onee-san I missed you so much! How are you? Was it horrible there? I hope they didn't harm you! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I missed you too Ayumi-chan. Don't worry I am perfectly fine and very happy to see you all again."

"I am glad to hear that!" Ren cheered.

Jugo smiled gently at the three and headed back to the meeting room.

"Ayumi-chan, I actually have something for you, take this."

Lapis took out the doll she made from her pocket. It looked like it was not finished at all, with lots of holes in it, the white filling coming out. It looked like someone very clumsy just created that!

Ayumi looked at the softdoll confused. When Lapis realized the look on Ayumi's face she was embarrassed and realized how bad the softtoy actually looked.

"Um...well..um...I made this by myself...I know it does look bad...um..sorry...I shouldn't give you this after all...you don't seem to like it...I can understand you though, I wouldn't like such a bad-looking doll either..." Lapis said as she smiled half-heartly, only to hide her embarrasment.

Ayumi shook her head, replying

"I like it! I like it very very much! Because...after all...Lapis is the one who made it!"

When Lapis heard these words she was so happy that she just wanted to cry. She hugged Ayumi tightly and told her over and over again how happy she is that Ayumi likes the doll.

The rest of the time Kazuma did his job was spent with games full of fun. The three laughed and joked around a lot, and even drank a sip of tea and ate delicious chocolate cake with the Soshu.

Time seemed to pass extremly fast and after just two and a half hours Kazuma was already back from the job.

"I see you all are having great fun." Kazuma smirked as he flew down and went inside the meeting room where everyone was gathered.

"Nii-sama!" Ren rushed to his beloved brothers side and wrapped his small arms around Kazuma's waist.

Kazuma gently smiled down at his younger brother.

"By the way Lapis, since you only have the clothes you are wearing right now, how about we spend the afternoon with some shopping?"

"Ah, that sounds really great!" Lapis agreed.

"Can we go with you Kazuma onii-sama?" Ayumi asked with puppy-eyes.

Of course seeing these innocent and expectant eyes, there was no way he could refuse. Even if he was a violent and rough guy, he could not hurt a girl as cute as this.

"Of course, let's go!"

The four went off, Jugo sent them off and waved them goodbye with a bright smile on his face.

At school...

Ayano's POV

While the teacher was babbling something about x and y, I looked out of the window. I just couldn't concentrate on classes right now. Something else, something much more important to me, was on my mind now. Yesterday night, Ren told me that Kazuma successfully rescued Lapis and that she would be staying at his apartment from now on. So that means the two are now officially a couple, huh? Thinking about that created an awful pain in my heart, but after all...after all I should consider Kazuma's happiness more. Loving someone also means to let him be happy no matter what. I wanted Kazuma to be happy. It really hurted me a lot when I learned about his past. His story really got to me. I always wanted him to rely on me when he felt down, to talk to me when he was sad. I was able to comfort him every now and then, but it probably wasn't enough to make him fall in love with me. He probably just saw me as a...good friend maybe? Or maybe just a close cousin? Maybe for him the bond we share is similar to the bond Ren and I share? I believed Lapis could make him happy, after all she is an almost exact copy of the girl who meant everything to Kazuma. And she also still has a part of Tsui-Ling inside her and that part, no matter how small it might be, Kazuma wants to protect it. I also want to protect Lapis, because she is my dear friend. Thinking of that, I still haven't made up with her. I was worried, I needed to apologize to her as soon as possible. Allright! I will call that son of a bitch right after school to make an appointment!

Back at Kazuma's apartment...

No one's POV

"Ahhh that was fun..." Lapis said exhausted as she entered the apartment with a lot of bags in her hands. She placed them on the floor and Kazuma did the same once he entered.

"Every woman loves shopping." Kazuma said.

Lapis giggled. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have felt anything about going shopping at all.

Kazuma got into his lazy-look clothes and sat down on the comfy couch.

"Lapis, will you make some food for me? I am really hungry."

"Making food? Me?" Sweatdrops formed on Lapis head, she never cooked anything and she wasn't confident in something like that either.

"I want to taste your home-cooking. It's very important for me to taste your home cooking because you are the woman I love. The food the woman I love makes should taste like the best in the world to me."

Lapis got even more nervous after hearing that statement.

"But...but...I can't cook at all Kazuma!"

"Give it a try." He smiled.

"How?"

He got up lazily and handed her a book.

"Pick something from this book, follow the instructions and try to make it. I am sure you can do it. Believe in yourself." Kazuma gently said as he patted her head.

Lapis, who was still unsure about all this looked at him for a while. She wanted to do it, she definetely wanted to let the man she loves taste her food!

"Okay. I promise I will make something delicious." She said as she took the book and vanished inside the kitchen.

"Oh but before I forget it!" Kazuma interupted her as he took out an apron that once belonged to Tsui-Ling. He went over to Lapis and putted the white-pinkish arpon over her head, even closing the ribbon on the back. In the process, he didn't miss the chance to get a feel of her tiny waist of course. He wrapped his strong arms around her from behind and gently whispered.

"I will be waiting."

Lapis blushed and got into a cooking position.

"Kazuma...I will surely make the best food you ever tasted."

That was what she promised herself, but would she really be able to do it? As clumsy as she is?

**In the next chapter you will find out whether Kazuma loves or hates Lapis home-made cooking! I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any complains, don't hesitate! Just spit them out! And pls don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. The face of our friendship

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys really make me happy!**

**crazywolf:yeah I know but it was meant to be like that :)**

**TilTheEnd: thank you! Glad to get to know another Lapis lover!**

** Ayanou: really cute name! Hope you'll continue to read my story :)**

Kazuma's POV

That sure was tiring, walking around town all afternoon long. But I had fun, I really did. I loved to see how happy Lapis was when she got new things. She absolutely loved shopping. Ren and Ayumi had great fun too, I am really glad.. Well now I will just spend my evening relaxing, watching tv, having nice home-made food and after that cuddling some more with my love. This was the perfect evening. I hoped no one would disturbe me, offering some stupid work! The door of the kitchen was closed, what a pity, I wanted to smell it before tasting it. Maybe I will just open the door later on. To peek only of course. I was sure that she would do well. I know that she is clumsy and not used to most of this stuff. But what does it take someone to make good food? Talent and knowledge. That's all. She would gain knowledge by reading the book, and talent, hell I am sure she has plenty of it. Atleast...because...Tsui-Ling did too...

While I was getting more comfortable on the couch the doorbell rang.

Who the fuck was that? Lazily I got up to greet whoever was keeping me from relaxing.

When I opened the door a stubborn redhead was looking at me.

"About time you opened that damned door!" She shouted as she got in. Hmm. I didn't say come in yet, well never mind!

"Oh Ayano, what brings you here? "

"I haven't come to see you, you jerk. Where is Lapis?"

"Oh! So you finally decided to make up with her?"

"Just shut up! It's none of your busniss! Where is she?"

"In the kitchen."

"Why would she be there?"

"She is preparing a meal for me."

"Huh? Are you for real?"

"Of course."

"Idiot! She probably doesn't know how to cook at all! What if the kitchen is a mess once she is finished!"

"That won't be the case. I gave her a book, she is not stupid. I am sure she will do well. I am really looking forward to her homecooked food."

When I said that sentence with passion, I saw her eyes got sorrowfull. What was with her anyway? If she really was in love with me, like Lapis once said, she should have told me long ago...maybe then...

"So? And all you do is sit there and watch TV? What a fucking jerk! Go and help her atleast!" Ayano yelled as she roughly opened the door to the kitchen.

Ayano's POV

Can that jerk be any lower? What a sexist! Having the woman do all the work! I will tell Lapis right away that she doesn't have to do that!

When I saw her though, I felt a slight bit envious. Her beautiful and silky long hair was loose and gently bowing over her delicate back. She wore a white dress and a white pinkish apron over it. She was so beautiful. She was, indeed the woman, I aimed to become one day. Tsui-Ling, the Tsui-Ling Kazuma told me about was motherly, very caring and understanding. Lapis though was clumsy. I wanted to become the motherly, caring, beautiful and understanding part of that. I would let my hair grow a little longer and dress more like her. But wait, why did I want to become like her anyway? Is it because I want Kazuma to pay more attention to me? Ayano, get that thought out of your head, he belongs to Lapis now anyway...he wouldn't pay attention even if I'd change...

"Ayano! Long time no see! How have you been?" Lapis asked cheerfully, as if nothing ever happened between us. I was also very surpirsed about her being so cheerful...

"Lapis...I am fine...thanks..." I replied somewhat embarrased.

"By the way Lapis, I wanted to say sorry...for the way I acted back then...making you run away and all...come to think of it...it was all my fault...that Ber-." She quickly put her hand over my mouth and shook her head.

"It's okay Ayano-chan, I already forgave you. You are a very good friend of mine, I would never want to loose you. Such things can't seperate us!" She said with a warm and kind smile. I could feel it now, the motherly aura Kazuma always told me about. That aura was here now, comforting me, even though it was the clumsy Lapis, she had that same aura. Her warm hand was on my shoulder and as tears started to form in my eyes, not sure myself why, I couldn't help but let my head sink into her warm and soft chest. I felt her warm and caring hands rub my back, up and down. I really was blessed with another great friend. Yukari, Nanase, Lapis-I loved all of them so much.

No one's POV

As Ayano's head was resting in Lapis chest, Kazuma and Lapis smiled at each other. Kazuma was very happy that his two most important treasures got along so well. He would protect both of them forever. Once Ayano calmed down, she lifted her head.

"I see, so you're done with the crying now?" Kazuma teased her.

"Shut up you jerk! Why are you here anyway! This doesn't concern you! Go back and watch some TV you slacker!"

He sighed and decided to go back to the relaxing couch anyway, he didn't want to miss any minute of his well deserved rest.

After he left, Lapis gently patted Ayanos's head

"Did you calm down a little?"

"Yes." Ayano smiled relieved. Lapis smiled back at her and continued to chop some carrots.

"So, Kazuma told you to make food for him?"

"Yes, he did. He said that he wants to eat my home made food, even though I am not confident with cooking, I decided to give it a try. He gave me this book and I picked that." She said pointing at the delicious looking reciept.

"Wow..that is really something big.." Ayano answered, the teenager wasn't even sure if she herself could make something that looked that tasty.

"But you know Lapis, don't let that jerk push you around! It isn't just a woman's job to do all the housework! You aren't confident with cooking at all, so he could at least help you a bit!"

"It's okay, I think it is important that I learn these kind of things."

"Hmm...that's true but...you are working very hard here while he just slacks off infront of the TV!"

"Haha, I know. If he continues to do that in the future I will surely give him a piece of my mind."

"That's the spirit of a true woman!" Ayano cheered.

Ayano looked at Lapis who tried her best in making the food.

"Lapis, would you mind if I help you a bit?"

"Ah, it's okay Ayano, you can relax and watch TV too. I will do this by myself."

"No way! I don't want to watch some boring TV with that jerk!"

"Haha, okay. But just a bit, ok? "

"Got it."

The two girls worked, laughed and talked together until the meal was almost ready.

"I will be going then." Ayano announced, removing her apron.

"No way! Stay over and have dinner with us!"

"No, I want to go home."

"Why? Stay over!"

Ayano shook her head.

"I am tired, enjoy your meal." She rushed to the door, took her jacket and left the apartment as fast as she could.

"Ayano-chan!" Lapis called out to her, but Ayano just wanted to go.

"It's best if I leave them alone...I should let them have a romantic dinner together...I shouldn't interfere...to them...I would just be a burden..."

Ayano thought as she jumped into the elevator.

"Kazuma, don't you think Ayano should have stayed over for dinner?"

"Oh, she left? Well, maybe her father would get mad if she got home too late."

"I see, but she could have just called him..."

"Let's invite her tommorow."

Lapis sighed in disappointment.

She then served the food. Kazuma's eyes widened.

"Woooow! That looks delicious, and it smells fantastic too!"

"Ayano also helped making that." Lapis said shyly.

Lapis sat down across from Kazuma, he didn't quite like that and gave her a stern look.

"What's wrong?" Lapis asked innocently.

"Hmm, I think you should sit much closer to me!" Kazuma said as he gestured for her to sit next to him. Lapis smiled half-heartly and went over next to Kazuma.

"This is much better." He said.

Lapis giggled and looked at her food again. She couldn't believe that she made that! Now, all that she hoped for was, that it would taste as good as it looked!

"Well, then, let's dig in! I am starving!" Kazuma said as he started eating.

Lapis though, didn't start at all. She wanted to see what Kazuma's reaction would be first. She started to sweat and tremble, she was really nervous. If her food would taste bad, what would he think of her? He would surely see her as useless...

"Please, this has to taste good..." She silently prayed.

"This...this...this is awesome Lapis!" Kazuma praised with shining eyes. Lapis eyes widened and tears of joy, relief and happiness started to form in them.

"Kazuma...I am really glad that you like it!"

"See, I told you." He replied confident. Happy by his comforting words, she started eating too and had to admit that he was right.

After about 20 minutes they finished their meal.

"Ahhh that was good." Kazuma said as he patted his belly and leaned back in his seat.

"I liked it very much too, from now on I will cook daily."

"Oh, yeah of course! Please do!"

"But Kazuma..."

"Hmm?"

"You will have to help me too..."

"Huh? No way! I am...you know...well...it's not a man's job!"

"Kazuma!"

As Kazuma looked into the eyes of the girl he loved, he couldn't resist any longer. It was like she cast a magical spell upon him.

"Allright, don't worry..." He agreed with a smile.

Lapis stood up to clean, but was kept from it by two strong arms who pulled her back. The brunette was now sitting on Kazuma's lap. She turned around. Their faces were so close, she blushed lightly. She turned her face away, so that Kazuma wouldn't notice her childish blush. She then felt his head on her neck, it tickled and make her feel so good.

"You know, this was the best food I had in a while..." he whispered. His breath tickled on her naked skin and she trembled a bit. Happy about his words and caught by the sensation of him being so close to her, she turned her head again.

Kazuma pulled her even closer and soon their lips touched. Kazuma started to suck her lower lip gently, making her open her mouth more and allow him to insert his tongue into her mouth. Soon the girl started to moan without even noticing. Kazuma was surprised too, since this was the first time he heard her make sounds like that, she moaned slightly the last time, but this time it was so intense. To get to know even more about how she felt, the man opened his eyes, while he kept kissing her with passion. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks lightly pink. He smiled. Lapis opened her eyes and pulled away. She was confused by her lovers smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just thought about how cute you are!"

"Geez! Kazuma...!" She yelled, hitting him with a pillow.

"Kazuma, help me clean these." Lapis ordered as she got up and pointed at the table.

"Allright miss..." Kazuma lazily replied as he too, got up.

At the Kannagi mansion...

Ayano's POV

I am happy for them. I really am. What was I thinking? As if Kazuma would have any feelings for me...hehe...stupid girl! These two look really great together...

"Oh Ayano, you are back early." I heard my father's voice say surprised.

"Umm..yeah I am kinda tired."

"Oh, then you should go to bed now, you have school tommorow and training too."

"Yeah I will, by the way, where is Ren?"

"He is still playing cards with Ayumi."

"Okay, tell them I said good night."

"Good night Ayano."

"Good night father."

With that I vanished in my room. Closing the door, making myself feel safe.

"It's for the best..." I repeated to myself over and over again, completely trying to ignore all of my feelings. But the tears that were falling down my cheecks didn't let me ignore them.

Back at Kazuma's apartment

No one's POV

"Finally it's done!" Kazuma said as he closed the water tap.

"You can be so lazy Kazuma..." Lapis replied with a light smile.

"It was a tough day. Let's go and watch some TV."

"Hmm. Don't you want to sleep?"

"In a bit. There is still a show I want to watch going on."

"I see, okay."

The two went into the living room, Kazuma laid down on the couch, Lapis was sitting at the end of were he was laying.

He looked at her, but she didn't look back, her eyes were focused on the TV. Even though it was his favorite show, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted her to lay down beside him, he wanted to feel the warmth of her soft body against his own. He wanted her to lay down by herself. He decided to wait a little longer, he hoped that she would make a move. After sometime he got tired and decided to pull her down. He wanted to feel her, whether she liked it or not. He needed her warmth so badly, he felt like he would explode if he wouldn't get it now.

"Ahhh!" Lapis yelled as Kazuma pulled her body over his.

"Ka-ka-zuma..." She said in a faint voice.

"I love you..." He softly whispered into her ear. He started to lick her earlope softly.

He proceeded with her neck, giving it light butterfly kisses. The girl closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of the affection she longed for since what seemed like decades.

**Done! Yep I admit this was a bit boring, wasn't it? Anyway, I still hoped you enjoyed it. Pls review- it really means a lot to me and I am always happy to see that I am not the only one who loves Lapis so much :) Thank you all for your support! I love you all! Next chapter will be a lemon! I hope you will look forward to a lemon, if not, let me know! But I always wanted to do a good and sweet lemon between Kazuma x Lapis, so I hope you guys will enjoy it too! **


	16. Our night full of loveWarning lemon!

**Oh I am exited! This is my first Kaze no stigma lemon (minus the pervy Bernhardt stuff!) and that too of my favorite couple! I have to make this a breathtaking one otherwise I will hate myself forever! Thanks a lot for the reviews! **

**Enjoy and tell me your thoughts! **

No one's POV

"Kazuma..." Lapis said with a soft voice after their lips parted.

"Hmm?"

"Umm...Didn't you want to watch that show?" She asked with red cheeks.

"Ah well, that is not so important. Now that you are with me."

Lapis blushed even harder and turned away to hide her embarrasment. But Kazuma noticed it and lifted her head so that she was facing him again. Spotting her blushing face he smirked and ran a finger down her pink cheeks. It tickled and the girl felt the strange urge to be as close as possible to him wielding up inside her. He hugged her tighter and Lapis now let her body rest on Kazuma's chest. Kazuma strocked her head gently while Lapis closed her eyes to listen to the beat of her loved one's heart. It was calming her down. Kazuma rubbed her back and ran his other hand through her silky hair. While enjoying that overhelming feeling Lapis smiled. It felt so good in his arms. They were strong and protective, she felt like she never had to feel any pain again when she was in his arms. But reality was different of course. But for now, that did not matter. She wanted to forget anything bad that ever happened for now. Just for now, she wanted to enjoy this moment, without thinking about anything else.

When Kazuma noticed that Lapis eyes were closed he poked her cheek, a habit he had since being with Tsui-Ling. Lapis opened her oh-so tempting eyes and looked at him. Kazuma felt how his body tensed up looking into them. Even though they were so deep and beautiful...they were still so full of sadness and sorrow. Like since the first time he saw her.

"Do you want to go anywhere Sunday?"

"Sunday, you have work too Kazuma, don't you?"

"Oh...you're right...but that doesn't matter, we can go after that..."

"In that case...I...I would like to go and swim in the ocean...I have never done that. Master had a pool in his mansion and I really enjoyed swimming in there a lot, but I heard how people swam in the ocean and I thought it was amazing. I really want to try that once. So, if you don't mind, can we go on Sunday?"

This was odd. Kazuma knew Tsui-ling often went to swim in the ocean back then. Why did Lapis not have that memory? He looked at the girl who was expecting an answer.

"Sure." He just said, patting her head.

"How odd...how odd..." He thought as he felt her head resting on his chest again.

He smiled when he saw her peaceful expression.

"Do you feel comfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah. Very much. I feel like I want to stay like this forever. I feel protected and safe. And, loved."

"I also feel very comfortable you know. I have not felt this good for a long time now."

"Kazuma..."

"I am glad to be loved by you Lapis. I am glad that you are with me. Don't ever leave me alone...I wouldn't be able to bear it."

As he said that, tears were running down the usually so laid-back and tough man's face. Lapis knew why. She knew it very well. Thinking about it made her heart ache so much. Why did something so cruel happen? Why did it have to be Kazuma? Kazuma who already suffered so much, being disrespected by his own father, being bullied and burnt by other kids, being thrown out of the place he once thought to be his only safeness. Even being abdoned by his mother. The woman who carried him inside her. After bearing all that pain, he finally found happiness. He finally found someone who loved him for who he was. Yet, why did that person had to be taken away from him? Why did he had to suffer so much? And...why did Armagest enjoy his suffering?

"I will never leave you alone Kazuma! I will always be with you no matter what! You taught me what love is! I am who I am now thanks to you! Thanks to you I am free from Bernhardt, the man who treated me poorly and merely saw me as a puppet. I love you so much I couldn't ever leave you alone!"

"Lapis...you really are...you really are..." No. He didn't want to say it. He would only hurt her feelings if he would say it. But he could feel the part of Tsui-Ling that was still alive inside of her...and these words... they echoed in his head once again.

"Tsui-Ling's last thoughts were not that she wanted to kill you. She didn't want to die because she knew you wouldn't be able to live without her. She wanted to be by your side forever...just like the promise you two made." (Kazuma's promise to Tsui-Ling was: "I will always protect you. Just like the wind you are feeling right now, I will always be by your side.")

"Lapis!" He said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

The brunette returned the kiss and felt how drops of tears were rolling down her soft skin.

Their kisses were soft and gentle at first, but soon they got wilder. Kazuma was the dominant one but Lapis did not mind. She felt that she needed to be guided by him.

Their tongues were dancing fast and wild. Kazuma's hands explored Lapis womanly body. Feeling his hands slip over the areas she was most sensitive at, she felt herself getting weak.

"What is this weird feeling? Why am I getting all squitshy down there? This is so embarrasing..." She thought as Kazuma's hands softly sqeezed her well-formed breasts. The new feeling of wetness in her most private area was overwhelming. When Kazuma looked at her she felt even better and couldn't help but moan louder. Kazuma was now on top of her. Mainly because he didn't like to have the other party on top in such situations.

Then, all of a sudden the annoying sound of Kazuma's ringing phone disturbed their moment. Kazuma sighed, but decided not to pick up and proceeded to rub his face against Lapis breasts and massage her shoulders at the same time.

Not actually wanting to stop, Lapis spoke up and questioned Kazuma.

"Don't you want to pick up? It might be important..."

"Nothing is more important than you to me." Lapis blushed again, he lowered his head and kissed her. It felt more tempting than before. The phone finally stopped ringing. But after a few seconds, just as Kazuma pulled away from Lapis lips it started again.

"See, I-told...you.." Lapis said between moans as Kazuma sucked her neck gently.

"Ah, guess I'll pick up then..."

Lapis nodded. When she sat up her body still felt so errect. She never experied that feeling before and she didn't know whether to think of it as good or bad. The touch of Kazuma's hands made her feel great. She wanted more and more of it. Bernhardt had touched her like this before..but it never felt this good. She thought that it was because back then she still didn't know what feelings were. Or maybe it was...because she loved Kazuma so much and wanted to be as close as possible to him. Being tired, Lapis decided to get her nightwear on and go to bed.

"Kazuma will probably get busy..." She thought as she went into the bedroom to change.

In the meanwhile Kazuma was talking to Jugo over the phone.

"Allright, I will do the job tommorow."

"You really help us out a lot Kazuma."

"I'd do anything for such a great reward."

With that he hung up. When he turned around, he noticed that Lapis was gone.

"Lapis? Where are you?" He yelled out.

"I am in here!" Her voice called out from inside the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth.

She got out and rubbed her face dry with a towel.

"What was the call about?"

"It was Jugo. He has a job for me tommorow."

"When?"

"Around noon. I will meet him at 11. Will you come with me? You can see Ayumi and Ren too."

"Of course. I would love to."

"Then let's do it."

"But you know Kazuma...there is one more thing..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I want to help you with the job."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Lapis clenched her fists.

"What do you mean! Do you think I am that weak?"

"That's not it. You are pretty strong I know that..."

"Then why won't you let me help? I don't want you to face everything alone. I want to be at your side all the time! I want to go through everything with you! No matter what! Pain, sorrow, battles...anything!"

"Lapis...I am sorry...You know it's just that...I don't want you to get hurt...Then again...you probably wouldn't it doesn't seem like such a big deal..."

"Then can we go together?"

"If you promise me not to cause any trouble!"

"Geez Kazuma I promise!" She smiled as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Kazuma was really surprised, she rarely was the kind of person to make the first move. Her heart was probably opening up more and more. Realizing that he needed her to become even more open-minded towards him he decided to make a slightly perverted comment.

"You look best in a mini-cheongsam, you know. Especially, because I can see something sweet when you move around."

"Huh?" Lapis looked at him confused, not knowing what to do she just pushed him away and looked down at herself.

"You-you-don't mean that! I just look like I always do!"

"No you look even better, hotter, sexier."

"Huh?" Lapis blushed harder...what was she to say now?

Kazuma leaned closer to her, breaking the silence, he softly whispered into her ear

"Never mind, you are simply gorgeous."

"Th-Thank you. You are very handsome too."

"Oh. Am I? Thanks."

Lapis smiled once more then turned around to walk towards the bed.

"Well, let's sleep then."

"Yeah, I will just brush my teeth and get into bed right away."

As Lapis cuddled herself into the warm blanket her mind was still at what happened before.

"Why...why did I...down there..." She brought her hand down there to feel whether it still was sticky or not. It seemed to have calmed down a little, not completely though. If she touched it, it felt strange, it tickled. But at the same time it felt good.

"How strange...how strange..." she thought, closing her eyes.

Soon after she heard Kazuma's footsteps and felt how his body laid down next to her, he moved close to her and pulled her body closely to his. Lapis opened her eyes to look at the man she loved only to get one of these loving smiles from him.

"Tommorow will be tough." Lapis stated.

"It will probably be a piece of cake."

"Don't be so confident."

"Hmmm..why?"

"Because if you already expect so much and then it turns out bad, you will be really disappointed."

"You have a point there, but I win most battles you know..and..." He thought over what he said and decided to stop. He could brag about his power to anyone. But not to her. She knew everything, she knew how weak he once was. Pathetically weak, not even able to save his girlfriend.

"If anything happens I will count on you Lapis."

The brunette girl happily nodded and hugged him tighter. Tighter, tighter and tighter. She wanted him, so much.

As she closed her eyes once again, she felt Kazuma's hands rubbing her butt. She opened her eyes hasty.

"Kazuma...what...what are you...?" He stopped her question with a wild kiss, threw himself over her, so that he once more was on top of her. As his kisses got even wilder, he bit her lips and his hands travelled all over her curves, the unfamiliar feeling she was confronted with earlier came back. It was worse this time, she moaned uncontrollably into his month, which just left a very errect Kazuma to become even more errect. So much that he started to open the buttons of Lapis cheongsam-dress. As the naked breasts were exposed to him he sqeezed them. He let go of her lips in an attempt to focus all of his lips attention on these beautiful pair of breasts. But his desire ended when Lapis suddenly put her arms over her breasts, turned away and curled up to a ball. Kazuma's eyes widened. She looked so scared, so broken. Did he go too far?

"Lapis...I am really sorry...I didn't know you would hate it...you should tell me straight away if you don't like anything I'm doing to you..."

"That's not it Kazuma...but..."

"But?"

"I don't think someone as good as you should touch someone like me...someone so...dirty..so filthy..."

"What the hell are you saying Lapis? You are not dirty or filthy! I love you! Stop saying such things!" His voice sounded really angered.

"But...you know...I have to tell you something...something very important..."

"What is that?"

"I...you know...I...Master...did...he did it...to me..."

Kazuma's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"It's true. And he did it not just once..."

Kazuma clenched his fists, Lapis noticed it and buried her head into the pillow, expecting the man to go all out on her.

"That damned bastard! How dare he touch you! Fucking piece of shit! Son of a bitch, I will kill that fucking scumbag!"

"Kazuma?"

"Not only did he take you...I mean Tsui-Ling away from me..he also used her body...for his own dirty desires! I can't forgive that fucking bastard! You are mine! No one else is allowed to touch you!" Kazuma shouted with eyes full of hatred and anger as he took the petite girl and shook her heavily.

Frightened, she tried to explain it to him.

"But Kazuma, you know, back then I didn't have any feelings. I didn't have a heart. I didn't know anything about what humans do. I didn't know what he did to me either. And I didn't feel anything either. I just did it...because I thought as a servant I have to obey him. I am really sorry. I can understand if you hate me now...and if you don't want to be with me...it's ok.."

"Just stop already! I didn't thought for a minute that you would have enjoyed it! How could a emotionless doll enjoy such a thing anyway? I am not angry at you..and I definitely don't hate you because of it! The one I hate is Bernhardt. You are not at fault at all, so stop saying stupid things! I will love you no matter what! Why are you saying such things? Just stop!"

"Kazuma...do you really mean all that...?" The girl asked as tears softly rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course. I love you so much." Kazuma now realeased his strong grip around her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her gently.

"I love you too. I felt bad because after all...I want you to be the only man to touch me. I don't want anyone else to touch me! Just the memory of it disgusts me so much! I just want you!" She cried harder.

These were the words that made him happy the most. He lifted up her chin and brushed away her tears.

"Don't worry. From now on it will just be you and me. I won't allow anyone else to touch you. But you know, if you don't want this it's okay..." He closed the buttons of her cheongsam again, only to have them reopened by Lapis. Even though tears were still in her eyes she smiled at him and shook her head.

"I want this Kazuma. I really enjoyed this a lot. When you touch me I feel so very loved. I want to feel this way again and again, so please continue." She said as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. It really surprised him, but now, feeling the softness of her he couldn't resist and started playing with them. That great feeling came back to her again. She laid down to make herself more comfortable. She closed her eyes and just wanted to enjoy it all. She would allow him to do anything to her. Because it was him, she didn't care what it was. Kazuma now completely removed her dress, leaving her just in a pair of white panties. He could feel through them how wet she actually was and smiled. Would it be another girl, he would just smirk. But she taught him what real love was again. That was why he could smile this way. He removed her panties and had a perfect view of her completely exposed body now. It got him even more errect and he wished he could just get rid off his natural manly urge already, but he wanted to let her wait a while longer. He realized that even she practically was begging him to enter her, well that was what her wetness said. But she couldn't say it. Kazuma ran his hands down her tiny waist while his head moved down and he spreaded her legs. Feeling something squishy down there, Lapis winced.

"Ka-Kazuma...that's...that's so perverted!"

"But it will make you feel good, I promise."

With that he moved his tongue deeper into her womanhood. It was so stiky and wet already. But that way he liked it best. As his tongue wildly played with her most private area she started to moan, almost scream, really loud in pleasure. Realizing what she was doing, she put a hand over her month, to silent herself. Kazuma noticed that and looked up at her. Much to his displeasure he let go of her vagina to tell her

"Don't worry about it."

"But...but it's embarrasing, what if someone hears?"

"They will be happy for us!"

"Kazuma! Be a bit more serious!"

"Okay...if it's bothering you so much, just quiet down a little but don't hide it completely, I really love to hear your beautiful voice making such sounds..."

"Eh?" Leaving the girl confused he just continued with where he stopped. Having her moan again. She remembered his words and tried to be a bit more silent.

As he continued licking her with passion, enjoying her moans, he felt how her body pleaded for something bigger. He let go of her to look into her face, which was reddened from all the errection. Kazuma removed his boxers and let his weight fall on the girls body, to look her into the eyes. She was panting heavily.

"Kazuma..." She whimpered. He stroked her face and leaned in for another loving kiss. Lapis returned his affection with a passion he never felt from her before. His manhood was rubbing against her vagina which made her body tremble more and more. When he realesed her lips a tiny scream escaped them.

"Ahhh..."

"Lapis...I really can't hold it any longer..is it ok for you to start now?" He asked between kisses.

Lapis just nodded and continued kissing him.

"But please kiss me as loving as you always do while you enter me..."

"I will. That was what I planned to do anyway...Tasting your lips and being one with you at the same time...that's the greatest pleasure for me."

"For me too...Kazuma.." She replied as she kissed and sucked his neck softly. He smiled at her, leaned in for a kiss, then started to thrust inside her. Lapis moaned into his month, her eyes opened, they were full of love and pleasure. She never felt this good before. Kazuma stopped the kiss, leaving her to moan out loud. He proceeded kissing her neck. He couldn't get enough of her gorgeous body, he squeezed her breasts, softly and rougher every now and then. His lips went back to meet hers, first their tongues danced wildly again, then he started to lick her soft lips and then suck her lower lip. He pulled off again and started to nibbling her ears, while watching her breasts jump up and down as he thrust harder.

"Ahhhh..ahhh...Kaa-Kazuma...this feels so good...I can feel all your love..."

"Me too. We are one now."

"Ahhh...I don't want this to end Kazuma...why-why...does this feel so good?" She asked between moans.

"Because I love you so much, I want to make you feel as good as possible." He assured.

"Ka-kazuma..." She was hardly able to speak with all the overhelming unfamiliar pleasure she was now feeling. But Kazuma thought it was ok, he just wanted to enjoy this. After all it had been such a long time for him too, since he felt this good.

He then felt how his pleasure came to his highest point and he could feel that Lapis was too, after all he had so much experience with women already. He didn't want to get her pregnant yet, so he pulled out not to cum inside her. He took a tissue and let his cum flow on it. Lapis vagina was throbbing from her orgasm. She panted heavily and starred at the ceiling. Kazuma exhausted laid down on his side of the bed, and pulled the brunette close to his body. She now starred at him.

"Kazuma...that...really felt so good..."

"For me too..." He smiled while kissing her cheek sweetly

"Can we do it again?"

"Right now?"

"Umm...well...no...it was very tiring and I just want to sleep now...some other time maybe?"

"Of course! After all there is still so much I need to teach you about that!"

"Eh?"

"Yep! That's right! I will teach you more and more ways to make you feel good!"

"There are more?"

"There are!"

"I got it Kazuma, then I will just wait for you to teach me about them next time." Lapis smiled.

"For sure. Let's sleep now. By the way, are you cold? Wear your nightdress if you are cold."

"No. I am not cold. Your body and the blanket are warming me up a lot." She said as she rubbed her face over his chest and gave it a quick kiss. Kazuma smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's good then. Good night Lapis, I love you."

"I love you too Kazuma."

With these sweet words, the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

**That's done! So how was it? I am quite pleased with it. Usually if I write lemons I use quite..well..."dirty" words but since I wanted to make it very loving this time I tried to use better words. I really hoped you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review! :)**


	17. Treasures of the past

**Hey hey! My last chap was a lemon and it seems like not everyone was happy with it. I kinda expected that and that was also why I asked whether you would be against me adding a lemon to this story or not...please don't ignore my questions in the future! Anyways I am happy you guys still love my story, thanks for all your support! I hope to get some reviews for this chap too!**

**For now, happy reading!**

**I always like to get back individually to all my readers so here it goes:**

**crazywolf: Thanks a lot for all your support! You are def one of my favorite ppl on this site! Thanks a lot for always reviewing my chaps!**

**Ayannou: Sorry that you felt that way! But thanks for still loving my story even though this chap was messed up in your eyes! **

**Lapis: Hey second biggest Lapis fan! LOL! Thanks a lot for supporting me all this time! Lot's of love to you!**

**Kasummi-chan: Glad you feel that way! That was exactly what I wanted! Thanks for your review!**

**AnzAnimeFreak4life: Hey my cute lil sis! Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing! You are def my cutest sis! Love you.**

No one's POV

It was already morning and even though the sun was shining into the room, the two lovers still slept peacefully. As the brightness tickled Lapis eyes she slowly opened them. Looking up, she found the face of the man she loved more than anything. He was still asleep. As he was breathing, his chest went up and down. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew she had, since they had a job today. That's right _they _had a job today. It wasn't just Kazuma today. Lapis would fight too. Because after all, she couldn't bear seeing Kazuma handling everything by himself. Sure, he was strong enough to take care of 30 or 50 evil disturbances by himself, but Lapis knew that he needed someone who was at his side all the time. She wanted to be that very person. She wanted to give him the backup he needed during battles every now and then. From now and, she would be that person. Even though, sometime ago...it used to be someone elses job...The girl who once thought that she would be Kazuma's partner forever, the girl who once thought she could become Kazuma's lover...her dream would end today. Like her dream of eternal love between her hot headed stubborn self and laid back yet violent Kazuma, even her dream of atleast having the pleasure to be his partner in work, would be shattered today. She didn't know anything of all this yet. Getting to know all this by surpirse, will become an emotional disaster for her.

Right now that girl, 17-year old Ayano Kannagi, was sitting in school. Like so often, not concentrating on classes. Her thoughts were elsewhere...no one could guess where..not even her best friends...Yukari and Nanase. Since school started they have been worried about her, she had been spacing out all this time, and when being asked, she would only fake a giggle.

Lapis POV

I got up and stretched. That felt so good. I sure slept well. Hmm. For about 10 hours. That's quite a record. It probably was only natural that I did not sleep well before. I always had gruesome nightmares, of Tsui-Ling's death and other strange things. Too horrible to try to remember so I pushed them off my mind and realized again how beautiful my life was right now. I looked at the sleeping figure of Kazuma, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and went off to have a shower. When I got out Kazuma was still asleep. It was already half past 10. I should wake him soon. What a pity, I really wanted him to enjoy his sleep a while longer...well...I went to get dressed and got into the kitchen to prepare our breakfast. I hoped that I might wake him by the smell of breakfast, but no success. I sighed. So, I really had to do it now. Forgive me Kazuma. I silently thought as I smiled softly and gently rubbed his back. Whispering his name. "Kazuma, it's time to get up, Kazuma! Kazuma!" I shook him softly and my voice raised. After a while, he opened his eyes, but he still seemed to be inside of a dream.

Kazuma's POV

Green deep beautiful eyes were facing me. A fruity smell and an atmosphere that was comforting me were surrounding her. She looked at me, with a friendly smile...

"Kazuma! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, the same figure stood infront of me...but her eyes were...a deep purple. They were not full of life like before, they looked like they have felt unbearable pain. Who...who was she? I finally came to my senses when she yelled

"Wake up already you have a job!" Right, this was my new life. A happy life, I once thought I had lost forever. But was this really right?

"Kazuma! Stop spacing out, we are short on time!"

I stopped my thoughts to get into a conversation with her.

"Ah yeah...umm..."

"Geez. Kazuma!" She sighed, running her soft fingers through my hair like I was a little boy.

Tsui-Ling. She did that to me so many times. Her motherly care...I missed it so much...Now it was back.

"Kazuma? Do you want to have breakfast or have a shower first?"

"Breakfast. I am starving!"

"Okay, it's ready in the kitchen." Lapis answered as she did my bed. It was just the same...just the same. You really are her...you just don't realize it. I am so happy that I am reunited with you Tsui-Ling. I wrapped my arms around her. She seemed really surprised. I wanted to tell her all this...but I just couldn't. Something inside me kept me from doing it...I don't know why.

"Kazuma?"

"I needed that." I replied as I finally realeased her. She smiled gently.

"But you should really hurry now."

"Yes, yes."

Lapis POV

While Kazuma had a shower I turned on the TV. Back in Bernhardt's mansion we had many tv's but I rarely ever watched. Bernhardt claimed that watching TV was just a waste of time. I had no idea whether that was true or not, but I could definitely say that swimming and training were much more fun. There was also a new hobby for me...cooking. Why? Well because I love making Kazuma happy of course. When I saw his satisfied face yesterday I was really happy. I want to see that face again and again. And that's why I will always make good food for him! Today I would fight alongside him. I so knew that he actually wouldn't need me and I didn't want to come along because I thought he would not be able to defeat the enemy, it was because I wanted to be with him all the time. Something inside me told me that he needed me to be with him all the time. That something was probably _her. _I placed my right hand on my heart "Tsui-Ling, I can feel you inside me. Don't worry, I will fullfill all your desires. We both love Kazuma a lot. Let's make him happy. Let's heal his wounds."

I heard the door of the bathroom open and Kazuma came out. Looking at him while he just wore a towel made me feel akward. More so, because of what happened yesterday. Just thinking of it made me blush so hard! I was happy that he went to the bedroom to change, so he wouldn't see my face.

"Lapis, before we leave I want to give you something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just wait. You will get to see it soon enough."

A present from him? No..probably not..why would he give me a present all of a sudden. It was probably a new weapon. That would be great! I wouldn't mind a second weapon! Full of joy I went into the bedroom to thank him even though I didn't even know yet what that something would be.

"Kazuma! Thank you! I really always wanted to use a second weapon alongside my sword! That is so kind of you!"

"Well..." Kazuma said, looking at her confused.

"Eh? Where is it? Stop the suspense Kazuma!"

"It isn't a weapon!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I never knew you wanted a weapon so much."

Realizing how stupid I just acted I felt that I was the one who had to apologize.

"I am so stupid. I was getting so exited without even having my thoughts confirmed. Sorry Kazuma."

"Ahh, let's stop this sorry-stuff. I really don't like that word." He sighed.

"Eh?"

"It's ok, we know each other well enough. Let's not be so formal."

I smiled.

"You're right. So what is the something you have to give me then?"

"Come with me." He said as he took my hand. He guided me to a closet I never saw him open. I wondered what was in there.

"You know, what is stored inside there, is my past. And also, the past of the being that is still alive inside of you.

He opened the closet and placed all the things that were inside it on the bed. The first thing was a music box. Next was a golden necklace and a matching ring. Next was a plush. And the last was a dress.

He took the dress in his hands first.

"This was her favorite dress. She wore it so often. She was really upset if it wasn't washed and dried till the next morning. She loved this dress. And I loved seeing her in that dress. I haven't washed it since she died...because...her scent was still on it. And I wanted to smell it...every now and then. What I want to say is, since a part of her is inside of you, I want to give you this. Wear it whenever you feel like. I am sure it will look stunning on you." **(A/N It's **_**that **_**dress Tsui-Ling wore all the time in the anime)**

I was stunned. Why? Why would he give me something that important? I almost felt like I shouldn't wear that dress...because it still belonged to her. Nonetheless I took it with gratitude, I would never refuse something Kazuma gave me.

"Thank you Kazuma. It is a really beautiful dress."

He took the plush-bear in his hands next. He smiled.

"About this, it was about the only plush she owned. Girls usually own plenty, but this was her only one. I later on learned that she used to have more, but she gave it to her younger sisters. She held this very dear because her parents bought it for her before she was born. So basically, while her mother was carrying her, they bought it. I also want to give this to you. Because Tsui-Ling is inside you and I am sure, she misses it."

He was happy. Happy to give his deceased loved ones belongings away. But if that's what he wanted...

"Thank you Kazuma. It is so cute!" Holding it felt nostalgic. And as soon as I took it into my hands I had a short flashback of a brunette girl, who was a 5 year old Tsui-Ling, hugging the plush softly. Right after I had that flashback, my cheeks warmed up and without any mind-control I hugged the plush dearly. I smiled a lot, it felt so nice. It was confusing me...if only I knew more about Tsui-Ling's past life, I would understand my feelings much better.

He then held up the necklace and the ring. It was made of gold. It was probably really expensive. I didn't think he would give me that.

"I gave her that as a present. As a proof of my love. I want you to wear them."

"Kazuma..don't you think that's.." He cut me off by placing his hand on my month.

"It's ok. A part of her is alive inside of you, and I love you. And that part. That's why I want to give this to you." He continued as he put the necklace around my neck, as well as the ring on my finger. I blushed.

"Thank's Kazuma. I am really happy..."

He now took the music box in his hands.

"Look at this." He said as he put it on. The doll inside started to move and it played a calming melody.

"I gave her this too. As a proof of my love. She listened to it very often." The melody made me remember so many things, loads of pictures flew through my head. Pictures of Kazuma.

I took it with gratitude.

"Thank's Kazuma. To be honest, I can feel how much these things mean to Tsui-Ling. Her feelings wielden up inside me. I feel really good Kazuma. I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything else. I am just glad it made you feel good. Now let's leave."

"Oh! It's that late already!" I yelled, looking at the clock.

"Calm down, we are flying and that means we will be there extremly fast." He said as he opened the window and flew off, while holding me in his arms lovingly. I kept looking at him throughout the whole journey. I felt so much love for him. I couldn't describe my feelings...Tears even formed in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry again. I found myself crying too much lately. But it were never tears of sadness, it were tears of happiness and relief. I never felt this way before. I wiped them away before Kazuma could see them, or so I thought...

We arrived infront of the Kannagi esate to meet Kirika-san.

"Hi Lapis, it's been a while." the blond greeted me with a friendly smile.

"It's good to see you again Kirika-san." I replied with an equal friendly smile.

"Erm...to the job now please..." Kazuma interrupted.

"I get it Kazuma. You want to be alone with Lapis as soon as possible!" Kirika joked.

"That's not it Kirika-san! Kazuma, don't be so impolite!" I said with a light blush.

Kirika just laughed.

"Well well, listen you two, the client was calling us because youmas possesed his employees and disturbed the costumers. Please do something about it as soon as possible. There is a fat reward from the police as well as from Jugo."

"From Soshu?" Kazuma seemed confused.

"Yes, since it's an apology for not taking care of the case. Ayano-chan is busy with her exams. She insisted on doing the job, but her father said it would be better if she concentrated on her studies for now."

"Oh."

"Then, good luck you two."

"Thanks Kirika!" With that we flew off again, following the direction Kirika gave us.

Kazuma's POV

Bloody hell. We landed on the base of that geezers firm. But what a mess, when I went here a few months back it looked really clean but now...anyways,we had to take care of this quickly, so that I could spent time with her. I looked at her. Her eyes were wary as she checked out the place. Looking at her made me smile, even though I was aware of the seriousness of the situation. The part of Tsui-Ling inside of her was probably very happy to see the things that were dearest to her again. That was probably why she was so happy. Not that I would deny Lapis being happy about them herself...

"Kazuma, do you feel anything?"

"Hmm...well let's see...I feel something but it's not very strong. I don't get why we were called. Ren would have been able to take care of them."

"Shall we start then?"

"Of course!" I ripped the youmas off their hideouts with my wind. It took about 3 minutes until I felt that all youmas were gathered. A group of about 50 youmas were now surrounding us.

"Didn't think I would need you that badly for this particular job."

Lapis just looked at me as if she was expecting me to give her orders, and so I did.

"Listen, I will take care of the ones infront of me, you kill the bastards behind me, all right?"

"Okay!"

With that I sent destructive blades of wind flying in the direction of the youmas, they tried to fight back, but it was useless. The many youmas were destroyed within seconds. Lapis took some more time and when I saw that she still wasn't finished I helped her out a little.

"Well now that's done.." I said, already wanting to walk home when I felt another icky presence.

"Kazuma?"

"There is something else here."

"Can you tell what it is?"

"Not exactly. But it's something much bigger than the ones we just fought." I closed my eyes and used my wind to try and find out the location of the disturbance. I hasty opened my eyes when I finally got it.

"It's up there, I will sent it down. Be careful."

"You don't need to tell me that!"

"You're starting to sound like Ayano." The fat ugly youma came flying down. It screamed in pain as it brutally landed on the floor.

"My my, what bad taste." I said looking at the creature that had two heads and a slimy body. It was big, but would never be able to win against me. I didn't notice it till I heard her scream.

"Ahhh!" Lapis screamed as she was pulled up by slimy tentacles that wrapped around her stomach, neck and legs. Somehow it attacked from behind without me noticing...but...this was impossible, that thing wouldn't be strong enough to do something so advanced. I sent a blast of wind towards Lapis which realeased her from the grip of the tentacles.

"Ehhh...that was disgusting." She complained, slime still all over her clothes.

"I will make you pay for this!" Lapis yelled running towards the youma with her sword. She destroyed it with one hit. My eyes widened as I looked at her glorious face. She sure was great to work together with.

"Good work." I praised her while I patted her head.

"Ahhh! This still won't do. I need to take a shower and change, this is disgusting."

"Wait a minute." I said as I put out some tissues and wiped off most of the slime.

"That should do till we get back."

"Thanks Kazuma." she replied with a blush.

We then heard a big bang. When we looked around, we saw that some idiot just made 3 cars explode.

"Is that person sick?" I yelled. When I tried to figure out the presence of whoever did it, my whole body filled with anger. He was here.

"It reeks of him." I said while I clenched my fists. Yes, this was my chance. My chance to finish him off once and for all. That damned bastard, who turned her and my life into hell.

"Come out and fight me like a real man Bernhardt!" I yelled.

Finally the bastard made himself visible.

"My my. You sure aren't kind to me today. What's wrong?"

"Cut the crap!" I shouted as I stood protectively before Lapis.

"There is no need to get so angry. Even though I hate you more than anyone, I have just come to take something you stole from me back." The masked bastard explained as he fired an attack at us. I built up a wind barrier around me and Lapis, I so hoped it would be able to block the attack, but I couldn't say for sure. After all, Armagest's attacks were ridiculously strong. But before I could decide whether I suceeded in protecting her this time or not, something else blocked Bernhardt's attack.

"_That _thing belongs to me!" A man who was flying in the sky said as he pointed a finger at Lapis.

Bernhardt and Lapis looked awfully shoked when seeing the man in the sky.

"Mazlum?" Bernhardt and Lapis questioned looking at the evilly smirking guy who was wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Screw this!" Bernhardt said as he teleported away. Lapis was still shoked and continued to starr at the man. What the fuck was going on? Was that bastard really that strong?

**That's it for now! Once again ending the chap on a cliffheanger! Don't worry I plan to update really soon! Probably on monday or tuesday. Who is the mysterious man? You'll get to know it all in the next chap. Ayano will appear too-how will she feel about Lapis and Kazuma being working partners now? **

**Pls review me your thoughts!**


	18. Love rival for Kazuma!

**Hey my dear readers! Did you notice that we can now add more characters to the who this story is about section? I actually sent a message to the people of this site and they got several kaze no stigma characters added. I instantly added Lapis so that no one will confuse this story for a KazumaxAyano fic anymore. **

**Anyhow I have to thank you all again for your support! **

**I will introduce the OC Mazlum who made a small appearance at the end of my last chapter now. Enjoy! ^ ^**

No one's POV

Ayano Kannagi was just on her way back from school. She heard from a friend, who was a water mage, that Kazuma would be doing a job at some strange firm. Since she was annoyed at how her dad wouldn't ask her to do the job she decided to go and check if Kazuma was fine. Well he probably was since he was so strong but she was still annoyed as hell because they were supposed to be partners, yet Kazuma didn't even call her to help him out with the job!

"That jerk, if I see him I will surely kill him! Daring to keep some job a secret from me!" As she angrily clenched her fists, she heard a woman screaming. She looked around and to her surprise she saw Lapis! What was even more shocking to her was that she was with Kazuma!

"Wha-what the hell is going on? They aren't fighting together are they...?" Even though the young Kannagi heiress didn't want to believe what she just saw reality soon caught her as Lapis draw her sword and Kazuma praised her for her good work. Ayano just stood there, tears almost rolling down her cheeks, but she held them back. She wanted to walk away, and just forget about everything, when she heard the words that almost broke her actually so fragile heart.

"You are sounding like Ayano."

"What? What the hell? What does he mean? Is it so bad to sound like me? Why? Kazuma...you...you idiot...I hate you...so you just used me all this time. You probably would have tried to get me into bed too. And then you would have just thrown me away...just like you did now...I hate him...I hate him so much!" Ayano thought as she rammed her fist onto the ground and started crying. She started to bleed, but didn't care at all. The pain in her heart was so much worse.

"I am glad to see you again, Lapis." The man with the shiny silver suit said with an arrogant smile.

Lapis took Kazuma's hand.

"Kazuma, we need to run."

"What are you talking about? I won't run in a battle."

"But this guy is no joke. He will kill us."

"I won't let him do that. I will protect you."

"But.."

"You bastard!" The man screamed while sending a fire ball down the two. Kazuma carried Lapis and jumped away. He clenched his teeth.

"Don't touch my Lapis you fucking bastard!"

"What are you talking about? Your Lapis! Get lost!" Kazuma said while sending blades of wind towards the man. He simply blocked the attack with a silver barrier and smirked.

"Listen, Lapis is mine. Get away from her. You want to come with me Lapis, don't you?"

He asked, turning his head to her. Lapis looked away, Kazuma realized that she was shaking.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kazuma thought.

The man in the sky got angry because the girl didn't answer him.

"Answer me!" He yelled as he materialized chains which wrapped around Lapis neck.

"What the hell are you thinking you son of a bitch?" Kazuma yelled as he sent blades of wind towards the chains. But his silver barrier blocked them.

"How the hell?" Kazuma thought as he got more nervous. Lapis was struggling for air. Kazuma tried again to free her, this time with a much stronger attack. But it was blocked again. Mazlum finally realeased her. Lapis fell to the ground and coughed heavily. Kazuma rushed to her side quickly.

"Are you allright?" She simply nodded while she continued to cough.

"What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Shut up. I don't have any bussniss with you. I just came here to take my lover Lapis with me."

"Lover? What kind of nonsense is that?"

"Fuck off talentless Kannagi boy."

Kazuma clenched his teeth, Lapis looked at the wind magic user with worry.

"Yeah. I know your whole story Kazuma Kannagi-or should I say Kazuma Yagami? Hmph, pathetic piece of crap. You aren't even able to put off chains, people like you aren't allowed to talk to me! Get out of my sight!" Mazlum yelled as he sent about 10 daggers flying towards Kazuma. Luckily, he was able to dodge them all.

"Hmph." Mazlum turned his head to pay attention to Lapis.

"Lapis, get up and come with me." Having gained some more courage, she got up and answered.

"I won't! I don't love you! I've told you that several times already, so just leave me alone!" Lapis tried hard to act brave, but she was shaking heavily.

"Then, I will take you by force. No woman is allowed to refuse me." A bright silver light shined behind him as he prepared for an enormous attack that would knock out Lapis so that he would be able to kidnap her. He would combine the powers of wind, fire, water and earth magic. But before he could hit her, Kazuma quickly jumped infront of her and used all of his wind power to keep the attack away. He struggled hard and he almost expected to be knocked out soon, but then someone jumped between the attacks. Trying to weaken Mazlum's attack, Ayano, who jumped in there to help Kazuma out, created a real big explosion as the attacks met. She was thrown to the wall by it. Kazuma protected Lapis with his body. As Kazuma realized what just happend he rushed to Ayano's side.

"Ayano! Are you an idiot or what?" He asked shaking her heavily.

"You are the idiot here! Leaving your partner behind on such an important mission! You knew this would be hard so why didn't you contact me?"

"This freak wasn't part of the mission. He just happened to be here. Appearently he has some bussniss with Lapis. But listen, we can't waste time. To defeat him, I need to activate my contract."

"Looks like all obstacles have been eliminated. Let's go then, my beloved doll Lapis." Mazlum said with an evil smirk as he walked towards Lapis. She stood up and backed away.

"Kazuma!" She yelled out and as Kazuma heard that he remembered Tsui-Ling's scream when she died. It sounded the same. The voice, the pitch, everything. He quickly rushed to her side and kicked Mazlum in his stomach.

"This is fucked up. I need time to activate my contract. If only Ayano would be of some use."

"My my, you still want to fight. Wind mage?"

"I won't let you take her. Didn't you hear what she said? She isn't interested in a sleazy bastard like you, so piss off."

"I don't care about that. I will take what I belongs to be me. Whether the other party is happy or not. Lapis is mine. Since I first saw her, I knew that something so beautiful can only belong to me."

"Stop spitting this nonsense."

"Or what? Are you prepared to be killed by me? You know, I wouldn't mind the fun of that game. How about giving it a try?"

"You can count on me."

"Kazuma stop it. Let's go." Lapis interrupted as she pulled on his shirt.

"I won't. If we just cowardly try to run he will give chase and eventually catch up. He will then take you. Do you want that?"

"Of course not, but he is really strong. Erwin created him long ago. He made him the strongest servant ever. Mazlum is even stronger than Erwin and Bernhardt. Not only that, his blood is elixir. If you injure him, he will recover within seconds."

"Hahaha. That's how it is Yagami. Erwin created me, but I couldn't stand that bastard, so I kicked his ass and went away to do my own thing."

"I have to fight."

"Kazuma!"

"It's not just because I know you don't want to go with him. It's because I would never let you go with such a freak!"

"Kazuma...you..."

"Be quiet. I will defeat him. It's all going to turn out well. Don't worry." Kazuma used the word defeat since it was obvious now that even he, The Contractor, wouldn't be able to create this monster whose blood was made of elixir. But he would be able to knock him out. Even if it would just be for a second, it would be enough to get away. Once that is done, he would figure out how to get rid off that son of a bitch once and for all.

"I need some time."

"I will do it!" Ayano declared as she stepped up to fight Mazlum.

"Oh? I love a woman with guts, you must be the Kannagi princess, am I right?"

"That's true. I am Ayano Kannagi, the eldest daughter of Jugo Kannagi. Holder of enraiha, and user of the crimson flame! I will kick your ass!"

"Sounds interesting."

"Thanks Ayano." Kazuma whispered as he closed his eyes to activate his contract.

"Why-why is Ayano here?" Lapis thought as she watched Ayano bravely fight against the strong enemy. Lapis felt really stupid just standing around there, she decided to give Ayano aid. As she draw her sword to help Ayano, she felt the redhead's ellbow ramm into her stomach.

"I don't need _your _help!" Ayano yelled arrogantly as Lapis fell to the ground.

"Ayano?" Lapis asked, looking shocked at the highschool girl's sudden refusal.

"Take this!" Ayano yelled as she rammed her Enraiha into the earth and burnt everything around her. But something like that couldn't even scratch Mazlum. He sent a wave of water towards her which hit her hard in the stomach, so that her body flew against the wall. She laid on the ground. Mazlum walked towards her. Lapis quickly stood before Ayano and rammed her sword into Mazlum's stomach. But he blocked it with his silver barrier.

"Do you also want to play with me, my beloved Lapis?" Mazlum asked with his usual arrogant look.

"Keep Ayano out of this. She has nothing to do with this. Please just leave. I don't love you!"

"If that's the case then I will force you to love me!" Mazlum yelled with eyes full of anger. He pulled Lapis by her hair.

"You sure have changed. You were just a doll who would obey anything Bernhardt said. I wish you were still like that. I would make you obey me and I woulnd't have to hurt you then either."

Ayano was still in pain, but she got up to save her friend.

"Lapis! Didn't I tell you that I don't need your help?" Ayano bellowed as she created a fire fist which punched Mazlum. Even though the punch hit his stomach directly, he stood there as if nothing happend.

"What the hell?" Ayano asked in a fragile tone. Mazlum realeased Lapis. He smirked like some evil psycho as the very same fire fist was recreated by him and punched Ayano. The young fire mage was now completely knocked out.

Lapis stood up. She had to do something. Even if it almost seemed hopeless, there was no way she would go with Mazlum. She would protect Ayano and Kazuma, and fight as much as possible to stay together with Kazuma.

"I am a fool. I can't win against Mazlum." Lapis thought while Mazlum was laughing like a crazy maniac at his victory of knocking Ayano out.

"What's this? I thought you are the next soshu of the Kannagi household? HAHAHHA!"

"But, I can atleast buy Kazuma some more time!" Lapis realized as she materialized her sword to a bigger one so that she was able to cut off the massive branch above Mazlum. As it fell done and Lapis hoped for victory, Mazlum caught the heavy thing in his right hand. He turned around and smirked at her. Lapis stepped back and started to shiver. Mazlum threw the branch as far away as possible. He walked over to Lapis, she stepped away. Right before the arrogant man could catch her throat, Kazuma's blades of wind, now stronger by the power of the contractor, destroyed Mazlum's barrier and cut through his flesh.

"Didn't you want to play?" Kazuma asked with a smirk.

"Hmph. This did nothing you bastard. I've always wanted to experience a contractors true power. This will be fun."

"Fuck off!" Kazuma yelled as he sent more wind blades into Mazlum's direction. The arrogant man dodged them elegantely and answered to the wind mages attack with fire balls followed by water fists. Kazuma was able to block the attacks.

"Great. I can actually block his strong attacks now. I just won't be able to fight on like this any longer since I will lose a lot of power. I have to end this quickly." Kazuma thought as he figured out a strategy to get over with this.

"Get ready. I will hit you with something big!" Kazuma announced as he created a tornado.

"Hmph, don't be so full of yourself." Mazlum replied arrogantly as he once again combined all four elements.

As Kazuma made the tornado fly towards Mazlum, his combined attack was able to hold off Kazuma's attack. The two men struggled against each other for about 2 mins, until the tornado got closer and closer to Mazlum and finally caught up to his combined attacks. As the two attacks met, it created an explosion in which Mazlum was caught. Kazuma panted heavily. He used up too much power.

"We need to hurry." He announced, lifting up Ayano bridal style and carrying Lapis on his back. They flew off.

"We need to get a taxi, I am too exhausted to fly any further." Kazuma said. Ayano slowly opened her eyes.

"What? What happened? Kazuma? Why the hell are you carrying me?"

"Oh, so would you rather have stayed behind? That bastard beat you up pretty badly. I am really disappointed. What were you doing there anyway? I thought you had school..."

"Shut up! And don't get the wrong idea! I was just passing by and saw that you were having trouble."

"I see, so you came to help me?"

"For heavens sake no! Who would! I was more worried about...well...umm...well...since Lapis was with you!"

"Oh. I see. You are unlikely kind."

"It wasn't for you jerk!"

"There is a taxi!" Lapis said as she pointed a finger at the taxi.

The three flew down. Lapis rushed to the driver.

"Please give us a ride." The old man looked at the delicate beauty with hungry eyes.

"My pleasure." He replied with a smile. But his smile disppeared when Kazuma put his hand around Lapis waist.

Ayano sat right next to the driver while Lapis and Kazuma sat in the back of the car. Ayano noticed that the old geezer was eyeing Lapis a lot from the mirror.

She was also quite annoyed at Kazuma who was sitting in the back.

"Idiot..:" She thought while looking out of the window with mixed feelings.

"Man, that was though." Kazuma sighed.

"I am glad all of us are ok. I was really worried."

"Tell me more about that arrogant piece of shit."

"As you wish, I will tell you everything..:" Lapis said as she closed her eyes and remembered the story Bernhardt told her about Mazlum Fer.

"Mazlum was created by Erwin six years ago. Erwin created him so that someone overly strong would assist him. Mazlum was the first servant, who had a heart of his own,. He was also the strongest servant ever, and he was even stronger than Erwin and Bernhardt. However, that was exactly the problem. "

"Tell me more." Even Ayano got very interested and listened carefully to what Lapis had to say.

"Mazlum is the kind of person who doesn't take orders from anyone. He soon got annoyed by being treated like a slave and attacked Erwin. Erwin and the rest of Armagest's servants were injured really badly. 9 servants died, Erwin survived, but only because he took elixir."

"I see. I just wish he would have killed Erwin back then. Fuckers killing each other. Sounds like the perfect justice to me."

"Mazlum left Armagest and started his own life. I don't know much about it, but he still holds a grudge against Armagest. More after I was created."

"Yeah. That bastard seems to like you. What is your history with him? I hate him so much because he thinks of you as his. I just want to rip off his inners."

"He saw me a few times. He also confessed to me. But I told him I am not interested."

"You didn't have feelings back then, right?"

"Yeah. I told him that too, he then said that that's even better for him. He declared that he wouldn't forgive anyone who opposes him...and then...then...he started a fight...I was injured really badly...I thought I was going to be killed. So I said I would give in and be with him..."

"What happened then?"

"I was teleported away somehow. And when I woke up, I found myself in Armagest's head quarters bedroom."

"So...Bernhardt teleported you there.."

"Yeah probably..."

"Hmph. Bunch of bastards."

"I have a question Lapis." Ayano stated.

"Yes?"

"You said Mazlum was the first servant created with a heart of his own. Then what about you? You developed a heart of your own with time too."

"I...I don't know..."

"I do though." Kazuma said.

The two girl's eyes widened, as they expected him to give them a proper answer.

"It's because Lapis has a human soul within her."

"Would that be...?" Ayano asked, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Tsui-Ling." Kazuma said as he looked out the window with stern eyes.

Lapis just starred at her legs and placed her hand over her chest again.

"Then who am I?" She thought.

"If that soul wouldn't exist...what would I be then?"

"You probably would never be able to develop a heart."

"Kazuma...if that was the case...would you...would...would you have killed me then?"

"No."

"Huh?" Ayano was more than surprised, Kazuma, the violent man who would kill anyone who gets in his way, why would he spare Lapis life? Was it the same as with Misao?

"Let me be honest, when I went berserk after seeing you for the first time I wanted to kill you. Remember, after I came to my senses, we went to the Pandemoniun to destroy it? You used Yukari and Nanase as shields, to stop you I attacked you with blades of wind which threw you against the wall. I could have simply chopped off your head back then, but I didn't do so. Why? Because somewhere in my heart I knew that there was more of a story behind your existence. I just couldn't kill you...because if I did I would never forgive myself. There had to be a reason for you looking like Tsui-ling so much, I wanted to find it out."

"Kazuma..." Lapis whined as she looked at him with teary eyes. Ayano just eyed him from the mirror. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she wished that he would care about her as much as he cared about Lapis.

As the taxi got to the Kannagi mansion, Ayano got out.

"Ayano, give my regards to Ren and Ayumi, I actually planned to meet them today, but it got really late and I think I will need to treat Kazuma's wounds." Lapis called out to the young red head.

"Okay." Ayano replied as she attempted to walk off. She was stopped by another sentence from Lapis, the woman she looked up to and envied.

"Wait! Kazuma and I will be going to the beach tommorow. Come along with Ren and Ayumi!"

Ayano stopped. She wanted to go, she really wanted. But she wouldn't be able to bear seeing Kazuma and Lapis all lovey-dovey on the beach. It would be too much for her, she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I have things to do. But I am sure Ayumi and Ren will come along. See you!" Ayano answered, without looking back, she walked into her home.

**That's it! Hope you liked it! Pls review! In the next chap they will be going to the beach! Hawwwt! Lapis will wear a bikini! Hehez! ^ ^**


	19. New discovered feelings

**Hey my dear readers! It has been quite a while since I last posted. The reason why I did not continue was because I was being really lazy. For the past few days I spent most of my freetime playing games, watching TV and sleep. I've got that kind of phases every now and then but right now my will to continue this story has come back! Really sorry for making you guys wait!**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! Pls continue to support me!**

Ayano's POV

I didn't know how late it was, but I was still a bit dizzy. I opened my eyes to check how late it was. The pink clock on my bedtable read 10.30.

"Oh boy, I slept for 11 hours." I mumbered to myself. I wondered why father didn't wake me yet. It was a sunday, but he actually even on sundays made sure that I got up at 8 or 9 to start training. I sat up and looked out of the window. Something is happening today...but what was it? I tried to remember it...the more I thought of it, the more my heart started to ache. Ah, yeah. It was "that". I stood up and went to my closet. I took out a white blouse and a pink skirt. I layed the clothing on my bed, took out a towel, went to the bathroom and jumped under the shower. While the water poured down my body, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt how my eyes just wanted to cry.

"Why? Why are my feelings for him so strong?" I mumbered while covering my month with one hand. I just wished I could be with him. I always thought we might end up together. It was what I wished for all this time. Even though I loved him so much, I didn't hate or even dislike Lapis. All I felt towards her was envy and somehow she was a rolemodel to me. Maybe, somewhere deep in my heart, I even wished to be her. Just a slight bit though. The water started to get cold and I realized that I had spent too much time under the shower.

"Time to get out." I thought.

As I went down into the meeting room, my father and Ren oddly smiled at me. Ren's smile was just a half hearted one though.

"Morning Ayano!" My father greeted.

"Good morning Otou-san." I greeted back and sat down beside them.

"Ne-san, good morning." Ren said, I realized there was a weird shake in his voice.

"Morning." I simply replied.

"Umm...well...Yukari and Nanase just called. They said they would like to spent the day with you." My father stated.

"Huh? What about training?" This was odd. Dad would rarely let me have fun with friends when I was supposed to train.

"Having fun once in a while is okay." He said with a gentle and loving smile.

"Otou-san..." I said with a smile. I was really glad that I was blessed with such a wonderful father. I loved him so much.

"Thank you otou-san!" I cheered as I went over to him and hugged him tightly.

He smiled and patted my head.

"You guys are meeting at the beach. Be there at 1." Father explained.

"The beach?" Hearing that word made me froze. But anyways, I would spent this day with Yukari and Nanase...I wouldn't have to see that jerk...

"Sounds great!" I replied as I went up to my room to change to my swimsuit. (of course I would wear normal clothes over it before going into the water!) xD

No one's POV

"Say, uncle...do you really think this was a good idea?" Ren asked.

Jugo raised his eyebrows and eyed Ren warmly.

"Do not worry. It's for the best. She should just enjoy herself with all of you. She was so sad and broken when she came back yesterday, I couldn't bear to see my beloved Ayano like that. So I just want her to have some fun."

"But uncle, don't you think her mood will change to the worse when she meets Kazuma and Lapis there?"

"I don't. Kazuma makes her happy in any kind of situation. She might not always show it due to embarrasment, but I know my own daughter well enough to see when she's happy and when she's not. The same goes for Lapis, she really sees a great friend in her. I think while being together with all of her friends, she will just forget all the troubles."

Ren just nodded thoughtful.

At the Shinomiya Resisdence (Phone call between Yukari and Nanase)

"Yukari, don't you think Ayano will get upset if she meets Kazuma at the beach?"

"It will be fine! Even if she does, Kazuma will probably make her angrier and then we get to see a hot battle between them!"

"Yukari...that is kinda mean...I think she will be hurt when she sees Kazuma and Lapis together..."

"Sorry. You have a point. But I think Ayano shouldn't just stay home and let the sadness overtake her. She should just spent the Sunday with us and have fun."

"That is, if she is able to have any fun while Kazuma is present."

"Ummmm...her father demanded it...I don't think we should deny it. I mean he knows his daughter well, she might really just enjoy herself with all of us, including Kazuma."

"I really hope so. I don't want to see that sweet thing broken."

"Me neither."

"If she gets upset, let's leave the place and enjoy ourselves somewhere else. Let's also cheer her up."

"Yeah that's a nice idea Nanase. Even though Ayano will probably hide her sadness, we will spot it right away and support her when she is down."

"That's right!"

"Then that's settled. Seeyou in a bit Nanase."

"Seeyou!"

End of phonecall.

**Kazuma's POV**

Two hours ago, I bought her a cute bikini that wasn't that reavaling since she told me she wouldn't feel comfortable if her body was exposed. When she put it on I just wanted to throw her onto the bed and make love to her. She just looked so adorable! But on second thought, I was really worried. Plenty of other men would probably drool while looking at her. But I will definetely make sure none of these horny bastards lays a hand on her. She is mine. Mine and only mine. I am really possesive about her. That is probably also why I never want her to go out alone. Too many guys would approach her if she was alone. I remembered how so many men tried to flirt with Tsui-Ling back when we both worked at the restaurant. Once some guy just grabbed her waist. I broke the fuckers nose and kicked him out of the restaurant.

"Kazuma, it's almost time to go!" Lapis said while she looked up at me with a bright smile. I occasionally poked her blushing cheek.

"Be patient princess, we still have to pick up Ren and Ayumi."

She looked at me with puppy eyes. Man. Now that really made me just want to pull her close and make love to her.

"Kazumaaaaa!" She whined.

"Okay, okay, let's go now."

"Yay!" She cheered as she walked towards the door, with me following her.

Lapis more and more becomes the person Tsui-Ling was. That indeed prooves that Lapis is human. And not just any human. She was Tsui-Ling, she just wasn't aware of it yet. I was sure about that.

At the Kannagi mansion (Ayano and her friends already left)

Three maids greeted us and led us to the meeting room, where Ayumi and Ren were already waiting. My cute little brother ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I patted his head and ran my hand through his soft hair. At the same time, delicate Ayumi Tsuwabuki, ran into Lapis arms to greet her warmly.

"Let's go let's go! The weather is perfect for a beautiful day at the beach!" Ayumi demanded.

"Oho. Seems like you are as excited as your big sis, Ayumi." I stated.

"No surprise. Even Ayumi never swam in the ocean!"Ren yelled.

"What a shame, she loves the ocean so much." Lapis replied.

"Let's go now." I offered in a calm tone, even though I felt a bit sorry for Ayumi as well as for Lapis.

At the beach...

No one's POV

"Awww! It's so beautiful!" Ayumi said while removing her clothes.

Ren was glad to see her so happy but his face turned red immidiately as her clothes slipped down.

"A-Ayumi-chan!" He said as he turned around. But in all honesty, even if he was a pure and innocent guy he wanted to look!

"Huh? Don't worry Ren, I'm wearing my bikini under my clothes!" Ayumi giggled.

"Ahh. Okay..." Ren replied.

Lapis also simply removed her clothes and as Ren starred at her in a bikini he blushed.

"They, they are so big and round...Ayumi will probably become this beautiful too." He turned to look at Ayumi whose chest was still flat, he was a bit disappointed, but he knew things would change soon.

Lapis was wearing a light blue bikini and a skirt. She didn't want to buy a normal bikini pant since she thought it was kinda too revaling. Her chest was pretty well covered too. She didn't want to show all of her beautiful flesh to the hungry wolfs out there. The only one she wanted to show her all to was Kazuma.

Kazuma and Ren were wearing their swim shorts now too.

"Let's get in!" Kazuma offered while taking Lapis hand. She blushed and looked at him, he realized she hesistated and started to wonder.

"Is something wrong? You wanted to come here so much..."

"No I'm fine. It's just that all this seems like a dream."

Kazuma, smiled at her warmly.

"It's not a dream anymore. You may have dreamed of this for a long time. But now all your dreams became reality, so just enjoy yourself with us."

She looked into Kazuma's eyes deeply and nodded. The two lovers ran towards the ocean and Lapis felt amazed as the luke warm water touched her feet.

"How's it?" Kazuma asked.

"It feels great!"

"Let's get in deeper." Kazuma said as he took her hand once again and guided the unexperied girl, who once just was a doll, through the endless sea.

"Let's get in as well Ayumi." Ren offered as he smiled brightly at the girl he lost his heart to. To his surprise Ayumi looked kinda displeased.

"What's wrong?" He questioned with concern.

"I am...I am...well...isn't...what if..."

"What are you trying to say Ayumi? It's ok, you can tell me everything." Ren assured.

"What if I drown!"

"Oh...you're worring about that. Don't be scared, I will be next to you all the time. I will make sure nothing happens to you, I will protect you."

Ayumi's light green eyes were shining and the gaze she gave the blond boy made his knees weak. He would like to just kiss her beautiful and soft seeming lips now...but after all he was still way too shy to take this step.

"It's too early for us..." He thought, wondering when his nii-san had his first kiss.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go then?"

"Ah sure!" Ren replied somewhat embarrased since he had been too lost in his thoughts.

As the four played in the water, a taxi arrived. In it were Ayano, Nanase and Yukari.

Ayano was the first to get out, she couldn't see Kazuma yet. She walked down to the beach and took off her shoes.

"Awww this feels great!" She said as she strechted.

"Do you really think this is all right?" Nanase whispered to Yukari worried.

"Don't worry. A father definitely knows what's good for his daughter."

"Yukari! Nanase! Hurry up!" Ayano yelled at her friends.

"Coming!" The two replied as they ran towards Ayano.

Meanwhile Lapis and Kazuma kept swimming further and further. When they felt like getting some drinks the two lovers got out. While swimming towards the beach, Kazuma noticed someone familiar standing right there. The girl ate ice cream and chatted with her friends.

"Ayano?" Kazuma thought confused.

"Why is she here? I thought she didn't want to come..."

As Ayano finished her ice cream she turned around to get into the ocean, but she was paralyzed when she saw the man standing infront of her.

She just starred at him with her month wide open.

"Ayano? You're here too? That's great that you decided to come! Let's get in together and play..." Lapis stated but Ayano didn't quite listen. Her mind was focused on Kazuma right now, and how much she just didn't want to see him.

**Ayano's POV**

Why...why the hell is he here! I knew that he wanted to go to the beach today too but why the hell is he at the exact same place I am at? Come to think of it-dad was the one who told the cab where to go! Or could this just be a coincidence ? NO WAY! I...why am I so mad? I just don't want to see him...because I am still hurt...that he...can't be with me...probably.

"Hey Ayano." Kazuma said with his usual smirk. Damn him. Why does he smirk at me like this all the time? I mean he can show a gentle and caring smile to Lapis, why not to me?

"Get out of the way! I want to swim." I snapped as I attempted to walk past him, but his strong arms pulled me back.

"Now, now princess. Is that a way to greet someone?"

"Just let go!" I yelled at him as I struggled. Surprisingly, he really let go at that point.

"Just what's wrong with you? Since you came all the way let's just all have fun together."

"Who in the world wants to have fun with you! Just leave me alone and die!" With that I just went deeper into the water and started to swim. The tears streamed down my face, finally I could release them. I just wanted to swim and swim and swim. Away from the place. Away from that guy.

I held my breath and went down to dive.

**No one's POV**

"Yukari-san, Nanase-san, did something happen to Ayano?" Lapis asked worried.

"Well...ummm...that is..." Yukari stammered.

"It really was a bad idea."

"Idea? What are you guys talking about?" Kazuma asked, already guessing what they meant.

Yukari and Nanase looked at each other for a few seconds before they nodded and decided to speak up.

"You know...her father arranged this. He wanted her to have fun with everyone, since she seemed so depressed." Nanase started.

"That's right. He thought it would make her happy since she is always happy when being together with all of us." Yukari continued.

"Well-okay. But why is she angry then?"

"You should figure that out yourself." Nanase stated somewhat coldly.

"It's because Ayano-chan loves Kazuma too. And she probably thinks I stole him away from her...I am...horrible..." Lapis thought.

Kazuma just sighed.

"I care for Ayano a lot." Kazuma admitted.

"But I don't think Soshu should meddle so much. I know he wanted to make her happy...but this was still a bit too much for her. I want to make her happy too, so if you guys have any suggestions how to do that, please tell me." He continued with a regretful look.

"Kazuma does seem to have some feelings for Ayano." Yukari silently thought.

When Kazuma looked around Ayano was really far away.

His eyes widened.

"Is this girl insane?"

"Hey Ayano! Don't go out too far! There is a chance of sharks attacking!"

"Kazuma, are you serious?" Lapis asked shocked.

"Yeah. A few weaks ago, a man who went out really far was eaten, leaving behind his wife and two kids."

"Nii-sama! Go and stop ne-sama! I don't think she could hear your warning!"

"You are probably right..." Kazuma replied. He still seemed calm.

"She isn't that far out yet though..."

"Kazuma! Go and save her!" Yukari insisted.

"Do I really have to save someone who is behaving like a spoiled brat?"

"Kazuma, Ayano might really be in danger, please forgive her for being rude earlier." Lapis said while she formally bowed.

"Kazuma-sama, please try to get Ayano out before something happens!" Ayumi requested.

"Jerk! I know you actually care for her you even just admitted it so just stop acting so cool!" Nanase snapped.

Kazuma still remained not-caring.

"!" The group heard a painful scream.

"Damn it got Ayano!" Nanase yelled. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw how something pulled Ayano down.

"Kuso!" Kazuma yelled as he flew up into the sky to go to where Ayano was.

"Kazuma give it your all!" Lapis said worried.

"Bring nee-sama back safely!" Ren pleaded with tears on his face.

Yukari started to cry, Nanase pulled her close and hugged her broken down friend.

"If only he would have gone sooner..." Nanase cursed over and over again.

Ayumi poked the blue haired girls belly fainthearted.

"Don't blame Kazuma. He cares for Ayano all the time, he will save her for sure." The young girl assured.

**Kazuma's POV**

"Idiot girl! Idiot girl! Idiot girl!"

"Why can't you just listen to anything anyone says?" Why are you so stubborn? Why do you put yourself in danger? Getting more nervous I was now trying to sense her presence with my wind. It was kinda hard since she was underwater, but after two seconds I got her. Damn. I could feel that she was alive, but her bones were damaged. I went underwater to find Ayano trying to fight the shark. It got a hold of her right leg. I simply cutted the shark in two. The dying shark let go of Ayano, I grabbed her hand and went to fly up the sky with her.

"Ayano!"

"Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazuma! I am so glad you came! It was horrible! I was scared I thought I would die Kazuma!" To my surprise she started crying and buried her face in my chest. I planned to scold her, but seeing how broken she was, I just couldn't.

"It's alright now Ayano." I calmed her down while patting her head gently.

"My leg, it really hurts."

I looked at Ayano's leg. Luckily, it was still fully on her, but the shark bit it and gave her some heavy injuries.

**No one's POV**

"Don't worry Ayano. It will be alright soon. I am with you, so calm down." Kazuma once again tried to calm the princess down, and when she looked up at him with teary eyes, his heart almost broke. It was then that he realized that he actually had feelings for her. He didn't just love her as a friend, a partner or a mere cousin. He loved her as a woman. Her beauty, her bossy attidude, her childishness, her caring nature-even though she doesn't show it much and not to forget the constant fights with her- these were all things that he loved about her so much.

"What's going on?" He thought to himself as he was overhelmed by his feelings. Ayano's face was really close to his, his body told him to lean in and kiss her, he just wanted to do it so badly. But he remembered that he already was with someone, someone he loved about as much as Ayano. He was in a real tricky position.

"Don't cry." He said with a warm smile he usually only showed Lapis and Ren as he wiped Ayano's tears away. Ayano's pain in her leg seemed to disappear as his soft hands ran over her face. She loved him so much and she was happy that she was able to experience a moment like this with him. It probably would be the only time.

"Thank you Kazuma." She could finally thank him without trying to act so cold. She could say it without being ashamed.

She looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He answered with a stern gaze.

Kazuma was still confused about the feelings his just learned about. He had yet to figure out whether it was just an illusion or not.

**That's it done! Hope you liked it, don't forget to review! Next chap will hopefully be up much sooner!**


	20. Confusing emotions

**Hey there! It has been a really long time, hasn't it? I am really sorry about that but I was not really sure about how to continue this story. Now I came up with an idea you guys will hopefully like!**

**Enjoy reading and thanks for your support!**

No one's POV

Kazuma and Lapis were now back home. They drove Ayano to the hospital and went home soon after. The whole way back Kazuma did not say a word. It worried Lapis and once he removed his clothes to have a shower she asked him what was wrong.

"Kazuma, what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing..." Kazuma answered somewhat coldly, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you worried about Ayano?"

She shouldn't have asked that question. In his mind he cursed over and over again. He did not answer and just passed by her. He closed the door to the bathroom and dissapeared.

Lapis just stood there and was confused.

At the Kannagi resisdence...

"This is Jugo Kannagi. Who is speaking?"

"Good evening Jugo-sama. This is Kirika. Something bad happened to your daughter..."

Jugo frowned.

"What happened?" He asked. You could clearly hear the fear in his voice.

As Kirika explained the whole story he instantly regretted that he made his daughter go to the beach.

There was silence for a while.

"It is my fault..." Jugo said.

"Don't say that...Ayano..is just...really reckless...but nonetheless is could have happened to anyone..."

"... Please just be sure to give her the best medical treatment there is. I will pay as much as it takes to make her feel better as quick as possible. Do you have her phone number? I want to talk to her. I will probably head out to the hospital after dinner."

This was a surprise. Jugo never went out after the car accident he was in a few years ago.

"Yeah. I am sure she will be happy. Her number is 728392."

"Thanks Kirika. And thanks for taking care of Ayano."

"You're welcome."

With that, the heart broken Jugo hung up.

Kazuma's POV

Shit. Why am I feeling like this? What was that just now? I can't seem to face Lapis anymore. The feelings I just had for Ayano...were they...genuine? No way...I have sworn to myself that I will only ever love one woman- Tsui-Ling. I won't betray her soul. So let's just push these stupid feelings off my head and return to normal. Ayano is nothing but a bussniss contact. A good friend. A cousin. A stupid little girl.

Kazuma went to get some fresh clothes from his closet. On the way he checked were Lapis was and found her sitting on the coach. Once he put on his clothes he went over to her.

"Guess we should visit her tommorow."

Lapis looked up to me and smiled.

She nodded happily.

"I will make some chocolate cake for her! It's her favorite."

"Yeah, I am sure she will be happy."

Would it really be a good idea to pay her a visit after what happened? But if I don't go she will only end up being hurt...wait..since when did I care about women expect Tsui-Ling being hurt? Forget it...forget her...

"Kazuma, I am sure she will be fine soon. We know how strong Ayano is." Lapis assured as I felt her hugging me from behind. I grabbed her fingers and played with them.

"Yeah...you're right. She will be fine and annoying soon enough." I smirked slightly, remembering all the good times I have spent with her.

Get it out of your head. You are with someone right now. The someone you love so much.

"Tsui-Ling, how about going out for dinner?"

Lapis eyes saddened. So she still did not realize...

"Kazuma...why...why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you are her!" I shouted smashing my hand against the wall her head was leaning at. She stepped away a bit.

"I am Lapis! I know I carry some part of Tsui-Ling inside of me but I am a different individual! Please accept me for what I am!"

She only just hasn't realized it yet...It is just as Li Lonyue said...The kind of demon that was mixed with Tsui-Ling's soul doesn't have feelings or free will at all. The reasons she slowly developed feelings was because her soul is slowly awakening.

I lifted up her chin

"Tsui-Ling, don't worry. You will fully awaken soon." I said as I leaned in and kissed her, feeling drops of tears rolling down her cheecks.

She would eventually come to realize it...she would definitely...

At Bernhardt's residence...

Bernhardt's POV

"For heavens sake. Why did Mazlum have to show up? That freaking bastard, I wish there was a way to eliminate him." Bernhardt cursed as he recalled his last attempt to get Lapis back.

"Master-shall I dispose of him?" Nonoha, a 20-year old male with medium long black hair and blue eyes asked confident.

"Nonoha. Do you seriously believe you can do that?" I asked somewhat amused about the man's laughable self confidence.

"I will try my best. After all these hands have the ability to kill an individual a thousand of times." Nonoha replied, removing the bandage from his hands. Behind this bandage were ordinary looking hands who just seemed to have a much darker complexion than the rest of his body. But the truth behin these hands was that they had an amazing amount of power. And because of that power Bernhardt hired Nonoha-who was basically with another organisation-to keep Mazlum busy whenever the overly strong servant would interfere again.

"Very well. With your help, I will get Lapis back the next time. That bitch- she will surely pay for making me go through all this crap." I said as I took another sip of wine.

Back at Kazuma's apartment...

Lapis POV

He finally let go of me. I don't know why-but today I hated his affection. He was selfish and completely negcleted how I felt. Just what the hell was wrong with him? He has always been such a gentle guy...

"So? How about it? Shall we go out for dinner?" He asked again.

I didn't look at him. He noticed it and turned my face to look at him.

"What is your answer?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled pushing him away. Because he was so surprised by my sudden action I managed to push him against the other side of the wall. His eyes widened.

"Tsui-Ling, what ha-..."

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled as I summoned my sword and smashed it into the floor, leaving a huge hole.

Kazuma looked even more shocked now. Why, why was he being like that, if he would have just stayed the way he was, if he would not have started calling me that...then I wouldn't be this mad right now!

"Can't you see that I just want to be accepted as Lapis by you? Can't you see that I love you as Lapis and not as Tsui-Ling? Can't you see that I have a heart of my own which has grown to love you? You really can't, am I right? If that is the case why are you even with me! If you are just with me because my body, face and voice is like Tsui-Ling and just because I carry a part of her inside me then I don't want to be with you!" I yelled, fighting hard to hold back my tears. I really did not want to say the last bit- I wanted to stay with him forever-but if I wouldn't threaten him somehow-he would probably never learn.

Kazuma came closer to me.

"Are Lapis and Tsui-Ling not one and the same?"

I couldn't answer him. Because I didn't even know. I always wondered if I really was an individual. If a girl with the name Lapis actually existed. I wanted her to exist. I did not want to live as the copy of somebody.

"Hahahahaha..." Overcome by pain, sadness, disappointment and not knowing who I really was, I started to laugh madly, holding my stomach.

I looked up at him when I was done laughing.

"Yeah, you are completely right there. And now you'd better listen to what I have to say." I said demanding.

He looked at me expectant.

Hey...stop it..don't say what you're about to say...it will just make things worse...you love him..stop trying to make him pay for how he made you feel...just don't get so angry...

"I hate you! All I want to do is kill you! What made you think that I would return to you after you left me to die? You lowlife son of a bitch even awoke to your power seconds after I died! Who the hell do you think you are kidding? Like you didn't have that powers back then! You just left me to die and then you even went around to fuck all these other bitches! Completely forgetting your pirde and the loyality you should have towards me! You are a disgusting weak bastard who is not even able to save people he loves! That is why I just want you to die! For leaving me alone back then! You -" I was suddenly cut off by his hand which he put over my mouth.

I had said too much...I know...why did all this come out? Was some of this really true? Some of these were definitely Tsui-Ling's thoughts... Otherwise I would not have felt so serious about them.

"Just stop. I don't want to hear anymore. You are exactly right. You can kill me whenever you feel like. I don't have anything to lose anymore-since I already lost the most important thing in my life- the love of my dearest one. I am useless, I could not save you back then- and that is a fact that will never change." I felt that tears streamed down his face and I once again regretted what I said.

"Good night." He turned away and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

My lips tried to call his name, but they did not make a sound.

I lifted my arm to try to pull him back, but I just could not bring myself to do it.

Kazuma...Kazuma..Kazuma!

Why...why did I always have to say such harsh things whenever I was upset by his behavoir?

It were definitely not Tsui-Ling's real emotions-she was pure and kind-she would never think of Kazuma like that.

"Why though, why did he let me die?" A voice inside me seemed to scream.

Tsui-Ling.

"Shit!" I cursed as I threw a vase to the floor.

If only...if only this part of her wouldn't be inside me...I would be able to live as a normal individual!

"I am sorry Kazuma, I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry."

Was the text message I sent him right after my tears started to fall again.

...Please forgive me...

**This chap was not as long as my usual chapters because I only wanted to focus on their fight and the change of emotions. The next chap will be much longer and include some action as well as some romance. I will update soon - I promise I won't make you wait that long this time!**

**I hope you liked this chap and please review me your thoughts!**


	21. Dead End

**As promised the next chap is up quicker! **

**Ayanou: Shiro as in the shiro from fate stay night? **

**Kazuma and Lapis had quite a fight in the last chap...let's see how things continue...**

**Ayano's POV**

I really slept a lot. But I feel good now. If only I would be able to walk...just laying around is so boring. I am not used to it. Trying to kill off boredom I started to think of _him. _He saved me once again...and I am falling for him more and more. I realized that I would never be able to be with anyone but him. If I wouldn't be with him I would never be able to become happy. But what the hell am I saying...he is with Lapis. I felt how the anger wield up inside of me. I just did not get it. Why does this jerk keep on being friendly with me when he has Lapis? Doesn't he realize that his behavoir just makes me fall in love with him more and more? Idiot! Or perhaps that is his way of trying to torture me?

The door to my room suddenly opened. A nurse with pinkish short hair came in.

"Ayano-sama you have visitors."

"Huh?"

Ren, Ayumi, Misao and to my surprise even father came walking in. I was so happy that I just wanted to stand up. But I remembered that I couldn't.

I saw the mix of anger and worry in my fathers eyes. He would scold me, he definitely would.

"Ayano-ne sama I am glad you are okay!" Ren cheered as he hugged me tightly.

"Ayano." My father stated, giving me a stern look.

"I am sorry. I should never have told you to go to the beach."

Feelings of relief and love overcame me. My father just was the best father anyone could wish for. I just loved him so much.

I just shook my head and took his hand.

"I am glad you had the time to come, Otou-sama."

**Kazuma's POV**

I laid in my bed, but I wasn't able to sleep at all. So after all these were her last thoughts. I can't blame her though, I would probably feel the same. I really am pathetic. I got up and checked how late it was. 2.30am. I stretched and got into some casual clothes. When I walked into the living room, I saw her sleeping on the floor. I carried her to the bed and covered her body with a blanket. I couldn't resist to kiss her forehead. But I did it as soft as possible, so that she wouldn't wake up.

Then I walked out into the dark and cold night. I walked through down, seeing youngsters having fun late at night. There was really no way for her to forgive me...And I tried my best.

"Ka-ka-kazuma! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked me.

When I turned around to look who it was I saw a familiar american fire mage facing me.

"Yo, Catherine."

"What the hell are you doing here at this time!"

"Oh...guess...just taking a walk? How about you?"

"I am on duty! We are hunting down a serial killer. Want to help us!" She asked grabbing my arm.

"Not really in the mood to do that..." I replied with my eyes closed.

She let go of my arm.

"Ah...um...that is a pity. How about getting something to drink? You look tired."

"Oh yeah...I just realized I am thirsty."

"You just realized? Kazuma is everything allright?"

"..."

We got into a bar and I ordered two strawberry milkshakes. I did not want any alcohol right now. I did not want to kill of my feelings with alcohol like back then...

"It is really rare just seeing you take a walk."

"Guess I was running away."

"Running away? Is something wrong? You can tell me anything, you know."

I looked at her. True, she has been my friend for a long time now. I don't think that telling her would harm anyone.

"It's about Lapis."

As I told her the story, her face seemed sad. I was happy to be understood.

"Kazuma...does this mean...you broke up?"

"I have no idea. But she certainly did."

"I see. If that's the case would you...well would you..maybe..you know...I..."

"However. I regret everything to the fullest."

"Well I guess you can't change the past..."

"True..."

I stood up and paid the waiter.

"Kazuma? Are you already going?"

"Yeah. I should get some sleep..."

We walked out of the shop. Once we were outside, Catherine grabbed my arm.

"Um...Kazuma, I can't put it into words but..."

Catherine got on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. I wanted to give in at first but then I realized how much more of a fool I was to become if I did. I pushed Catherine away roughly.

"Sorry..." I coldly said as I turned around and walked away.

**Catherine's POV**

"Kazuma?"

What, what in the world have I done? That was so embarrassing! I thought he might be interested in me now that he had a fight with Lapis but it seems like he still has feelings for her. I never imagined him to be this rough. Who the hell treats a lady like that!

My eyes filled with tears but I tried to hide my sadness by shouting and stomping on the floor like a five year old.

This was my own way of hiding my true emotions.

**No one's POV**

"Would have never thought to find you here, scum."

Kazuma looked up to the sky only to find Mazlum smirking at him. Kazuma had been so lost in thoughts that he did not even realize his enemies presence.

"What do you want?" Kazuma asked, trying to be tough when he wasn't even in the mood.

"I have no bussniss with you. Where is Lapis?"

"Fuck off." Kazuma replied as he walked away with his eyes closed.

"How dare you!" Mazlum fired energy at Kazuma but it was blocked by Kazuma's wind barrier.

"You better tell me where she is, otherwise I will slaughter all of your family members!"

Kazuma's eyes opened again.

"That girl you are always with. I heard she is quite cribbled now. Guess I won't have to do much to make her shut up then, huh? Hmph, she has a filthy mouth you know. I despite that kind of women. As it is-the only woman I love is Lapis. So hand her over if you want the other to live!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kazuma yelled as he tried to tear Mazlum apart with wind blades.

"Hahahaha. That ain't gonna work against the strongest servant Armagest ever created, you know?"

But Kazuma wouldn't just give in. He proceeded to shoot all kinds of attacks at Mazlum, but they were all blocked.

"That fucker..." Kazuma cursed.

"Hahaha. I've told you already, that shit isn't going to work. If you want to get serious activate your contract!"

As stupid as it is, Kazuma realized that he probably had no other choice. He learned from the last time he fought Mazlum, that he wasn't someone who could be defeated without the contracter powers.

Kazuma also knew he had nothing to lose now. He closed his eyes to activate his contract when someone's hand grabbed Mazlum's neck.

"What's happening?" Mazlum coughed.

"You're mine!" The man in the shadows said with a crazy smirk.

"You are- Nonoha!"

"Hmph. You got that right."

"It's a pleasure to face off here with you. But there is only one thing I want to know!" Mazlum yelled as he easily threw Nonoha over his head.

"Where is Lapis?" Mazlum yelled stomping Nonoha's head.

"I am afraid I don't know." Nonoha replied while piercing a dagger through Mazlum's back from behind.

"Curse you!"

"Thank you." Nonoha said with an angelic smile as he rammed his fists into Mazlum's stomach.

"Allright, this is the perfect opportunity to finish those low-lifes off." Kazuma thought as he attempted to concentrate once again on activating his contract.

But he was interupted again.

"Good evening-or should I almost say good morning?" Bernhardt greeted. Kazuma clenched his fists as he saw the man he hated the most.

"What do you want?"

"Where is she?"

"Are you really that stupid to think I would tell you?"

"No. I know you will." Bernhardt summoned a portal through which they could see some of Armagest's servants before Ayano's hospital room.

Bernhardt smirked.

**Lapis POV**

Huh? Where am I? It was warm and fluffy. So much different than from a while before. I opened my eyes. I was...in bed? Oh..perhaps...Kazuma...He must have carried me here. I blushed at the thought. I realized Kazuma wasn't there and I figured he would probably sleep on the coach because of our fight.

"He might not have read my text yet.." I said to myself as I got up to personally apologize.

But when I came into the living room, he wasn't there either.

His mobile was still on the desk.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself worried.

Suddenly my chest started to ache. This presences...there are a lot of them. And...Kazuma seems to be near them! He is probably struggling to fight them right now. One of them is definitely Bernhardt...and...the other...

I have to go and help Kazuma out. I quickly jumped off the window, and flew to where Kazuma was.

**No one's POV**

"I don't know why, but I feel like I need to talk to the Kannagi maiden right now." Catherine mumbered to herself as Metatron flew her up to the hospitals fourth floor. As Catherine walked along the corridors towards Ayano's room, she felt strange presences.

When she was just a few doors before Ayano's room she saw about 4 people lurking infrong of Ayano's room.

"What are they doing here?"

"Anyways, they seem to be really strong, I won't be able to fight them by myself. So I will call back up."

She called the Tsuwabukis, Kureha, Mayumi, and Yuuji in particular, Misao, Kirika, Izumi and Daiki. They said they would be there in about 5 minutes.

"Should I try to distract them till then?"

She didn't know how long she would be going to last but the most important thing was to keep Ayano safe for now.

"Let's go Metatron!" She said as she bravely walked up to the attackers.

They gave her a mocking look.

"Oh? What do you want with us?" one of the guys asked.

"I will defeat you!"

"Defeat us? Do you really think she can do that, Darling?" A woman who was cliging to some guy asked.

"No chance. She is just some fire mage from the states."

"I am not just "some" fire mage! We are the strongest fire mages in the USA! The Mcdo-"

"Quit babbling girl." One of the guys said as he pushed her to the wall with an invisible blast of energy.

"Get them Metatron!" Catherine yelled, at the same time using the techniqes her beloved Kazuma taught her.

"I am so stupid. I should have know from the day he broke my leg that he doesn't give a shit about me..." Catherine thought as her anger increased her power, nearly setting the whole building on fire.

"I won't forgive you people!"

**Ayano's POV**

What is that sound? What? Did I just hear Catherine's voice? What the? She wouldn't be making a ruckus here, would she?

"God, this is so annoying!" I yelled to myself as I hit my head with my hands aonce again realizing how frustrating being crippled was. That aside, I again thought of Kazuma and how close we have been.

"Idiot. Why wouldn't he visit me?" I thought as I realized that a day already passed. Even if he doesn't like me that way, he should at least come and see me. I wonder if he was even worried about me. He probably forgot all about me as he spent a nice day with Lapis. Somehow it was pissing me off...

**No one's POV**

Catherine realeased her power and created a huge explosion that destroyed almost half of the hospital. She panted heavily after she thought that she eliminated her enemies. "I got them. I definitely got them!" She yelled.

"Hahahaha." She heard a woman laugh. Catherine's eyes widened.

"Little girl, did you really think that ridiculous attack of yours would be enough to defeat us, servants of the great Armagest?" A man asked her mockingly.

"Wha-what the hell!" Catherine thought in shock.

"Just get here already...people..."

"Go to sleep!" The woman yelled as she send a purple ball of energy towrds Catherine, who was unable to use her powers now as she had used too much before, so she tried to dodge the ball. But the woman fired one after the other. Her partners were smirking, they were enjoying to see Catherine helplessy running away. Eventually one of the balls got Catherine and threw her into a wall. She lost consciousness, her clothes were ripped and her body was full of bruises.

"Hmph. Stupid girl." The woman said in disgust.

In Kirika's car **(A/N Daiki, Izumi and Misao are driving in Kirika's car, while Mayumi and Kureha are in Yuji's car)**

"Kirika-san, please hurry, I can feel Catherine's presence weakening."

"Shit! We need to save her!" Izumi said as she clenched her fists.

Daiki looked at her worried, even though he could understand how worried Izumi was about her friend and work partner, he hated seeing her getting into dangerous situations. And he knew from previous missions that Armagest was no joke.

"Kazuma is definitely in danger!" Lapis thought as she got down to the road to continue running to where Kazuma was.

"These presences...one of them...is Bernhardt...no...what if he did something to Kazuma. But wait...there are others...Mazlum is here? This is the worst, I need to save Kazuma before ...I don't even want to think about it. There is another presence. One I am sensing for the first time-could this someone be an ally?"

Lapis ran faster until she finally found Kazuma.

Kazuma just destroyed the portal Bernhardt showed him, to make it seem as if he did not care. Kazuma turned around to face Mazlum and Nonoha, he raised his hand to charge at them. It was then when Bernhardt smriked and threw a long spear at Kazuma. Kazuma was usually able to sense such attacks, but this spear somehow was different.

"KAZUMA!" Lapis yelled as she attempted to block the spear with her sword. The spear however knocked her giant sword off her hand and the 3 meter long spear pierced right through Lapis chest.

Kazuma's eyes widened when he saw Lapis figure sink to the ground.

He forgot about attacking his enemies and rushed over to Lapis, holding her in his arms.

"Lapis-you are really an idiot. You could have just told me that it was coming at me! I could have avoided it!"

"Ka-ka-zu-ma...I..."

"It's okay, you don't need to talk. Hang in there, if we leave the spear like that for now, you will definitely make it."

"Tzz. I know you would be coming, Lapis." Bernhardt said amused

"Though- I believe we should remove that spear right there!" Bernhardt yelled with a smirk as he pulled the spear out of Lapis chest with a quick movement.

Lapis face twisted in pain as she screamed in agony-Kazuma wasn't able to do anything because Bernhardt was just too fast.

"You bastard!" Kazuma yelled as he started to cry.

Lapis body started to shake a few times, her month opened. She wanted to say something but she wasn't able to make any sound.

"Lapis-hang in there!" Kazuma pleaded again.

Lapis raised her hand to try and touch Kazuma's face, but then, all of a sudden, her body became numb and life left her eyes completely.

**No worries!**


End file.
